The Way You Make Me Feel
by OrangeWocket
Summary: After Roxas' school burnt down, him and his friends were forced to go to a different school. What Roxas didnt expect was a hot redhead to show him around.Akuroku. IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN.. 1-6 rewritten
1. love at first sight

Well I have recently rewritten this.. this was once 2 chapters.. now its one! Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Summary: Roxas's school burnt down, forcing him and his friends to move across town. Roxas didn't expect to fall for a gorgeous redhead. I guess everything happens for a reason.

Lemme now what you think!! Reviewers will get baked goods!

axel: no they wont!

ren: and why do you say that?

axel: cuz... -wide smirk spreads across his face-

ren: what..did.. you..-cringes at loud girly scream from kitchen-

roxas: axeeeel! you burnt my cookies!! -storms into room- i told you.. i am fine with using the oven.. no need to go all pyro on me!- looks over at ren- is she writing bout us?

ren:-nods with pride- i cant wait to get to the lemons

roxas: -ties up ren and throws her in corner- i'd rather not have my sex life displayed on the internet thank you very much!

axel: well.. unlike roxas.. i dont mind! read and reveiw!

-ren cries for help... with muffled screams-

axel: just a little while longer.. i like to watch you **suffer XD**

~o~

Axels POV:

Yo! So my name is Axel! A-X-E-L… Got it memorized. Ha! I say that too much. Anyway…Since your here, you better get ready to listen! I am about to tell you all about myself.

Well, as you know my name is Axel… By now you should have it memorized. I am 17 years old and a sophomore. Yeah, I know, 17-year-old sophomore… lame. But see, I had trouble focusing in freshmen year… but that's a totally different story.

You probably wouldn't be able to pick me out of a crowd. I have bright red hair that is naturally spiky. I am tall and skinny with two upside down black triangle tattoos under each of my eyes.….On second thought… maybe you could pick me out of a crowd. You could probably pick my whole crew out of a crowd. Yes, I said crew.

Don't judge me!..

Anyways, My crew consists of two people, Demyx and Zexion. They have been my best friends since as long as I can remember.

Zexion. How can I describe him? At first glance only one word would come to your mind… emo. But trust me he is not. Once you get to know him he is the greatest guy ever…although he rarely ever smiles. When he does though, it lights up the entire room, I swear. Its like VOOOSH.

And by the way, VOOSH can be an adjective, for your information!

As I was saying; Zexion; He has this slate hair the covers half his face, and he always wears black. Now that I think about it. I guess I can't blame people for thinking he's emo. He loves to talk.. but only if it's an educated conversation, and if you don't greet him he will have a hissy fit. My advice; if you ever walk into a room with Zexion in it, greet him.

Demyx: the best person you will ever meet. He is 16 and a real sophomore. That's probably why I screwed up so bad my first try at freshmen year… didn't have him there to keep me on track. He has a.. Funny style. He has this dirty blonde hair that is in a weird mullet/Mohawk kinda hairdo. One that I am sure only he could pull off. He plays a wicked guitar. Personally, I myself like the piano… I can play a little guitar, but not enough to save my life! Demyx tried to teach me… that's probably why I suck so badly. He is an awesome player… but he is too much of a spazz to teach.

Demyx can make anyone smile. It's hard not to love him. He could take the worst moment and make you smile about it.

We live in an area called Sunset Hill. It's a pretty rich town, but don't be fooled. I am not rich. Every rich town has its poor areas… even though the one here isn't as beat up as most are, it's a cheap living for my mom so… as long as it makes her happier.

I go to a school called Sunset high (original eh?). It's a private school… well used to be private. Again I say I AM NOT RICH! I got a scholarship here for my amazing artistic ability... yeah… that's a lie. Sure I am sorta artsy.. But this school is way to artsy for me. It's not an arts school… but it might as well be. See, my moms EX-boyfriend works here and while they were dating he was able to get me in here free of charge… how he did it, I don't know. He still seems to care about me… seeing as my mom hasn't gotten a bill yet.

Now if you didn't notice before I will say it again… my school used to be private… until… they decided to join up with a public school. Long story... the shortened version is: over in Twilight Town… like a main part of it… was this school. It was called (you guessed it) Twilight High. Recently, some jerks decided it would be fun to burn it down.

GOSH, don't look at me like that, sure I'm a pyro but why in the world would I waste my time taking a train to burn down a school that in the end would just make my school more crowded?

Anyways, the principal of my school was, I guess, pretty close to the principal of that school and decided, "Hey! We have room, let them join us!" so now we have double the teachers, double the students, and double the principal... that's right, 2 principals… great… two extra people to dodge when I'm skipping.

I don't really know how the whole thing worked out… I guess parents don't get billed anymore or something… I don't really know.

Now I am going to come out and say this now. I am gay. Ask anyone and you will know I am not only gay. But I am proud of it! I even have my belly button pierced and wear a rainbow hoop through it!! Yeah. I am flamboyantly gay!

xXxXxX

Beep

Beep

Beep

BANG!

I shot my head out of bed and looked over to my right, damn, there goes another alarm clock, the forth one this school year. Maybe I should consider moving the clock on the other side of my room. That way natural instinct wont kick in, and my clock won't end up smashed against my bedroom door. Doesn't everyone throw their alarm clock across the room in the morning?

.. shuddup, it's perfectly normal.

Today was the day; the twilight town kids are coming to our school, great. I shook my head and felt my usual morning headache come on, I really should get that checked out, maybe I have some type of tumor, and then I might die. At least I wouldn't have to deal with these splitting headaches every other fucking morning.

I dragged my body out of bed and slumped my way to my shower. I felt around the back wall until I found the knob. With a sigh of relief I turned it on. While I let the water heat up I shuffled my way over to my mirror. God, do I always look like crap in the morning?

I slowly stripped off my clothes, the cold air hitting me like pins and needles. I quickly jumped into the shower, but made the mistake of not checking the temperature of the water

AAH! SHIIT!

"MOOOM THE HOT WATERS NOT WORKING AGAIN!!"

Well today's going to suck.

I jumped out of the shower and shook my head, splashing water all over the walls. Goosebumps covered my entire body.. did I mention I hate mornings?

I wrapped a towel around my waist, then one around my shoulders to keep me super warm. I turned off the water and threw on some clothes, quickly brushing through my wet hair with my hands. It was I little limp, but I knew when it dryed it would pop back up, it always does!

I lazily walked into the living room, looking around for my mom. She was no where in sight. I looked down on the coffee table and saw a $10 bill.

"Ooh a whopping ten dollars, thanks Mom." I picked it up and sighed. I guess she left again.. figures.

I don't think I've had a morning with her since last year.

Oh well, mornings with her weren't that exciting anyway, all she did was bitch and moan. I did miss her company sometimes though, I just wish she was here more. I don't even think she really 'knows' me.. not like she should. I'm just her son.. that's it.

My thoughts were broken when I felt my phone vibrate form my pocket.

_New message: Demyx:_

_Get your ass outside_

I rolled my eyes and flipped my phone shut. I love Demyx.

I jogged outside and saw Dem and Zex waiting for my right outside my door. I chuckled and flicked Demyx in the nose.

"You know, there is a reason they make doorbells. So you can summon me when you get to the door."

Demyx giggled and wiped his nose where I poked it. He had a thing with that. If you poked his nose, he always had to wipe it off. It was cute.

The sun seemed like it had been out for a little while. Instead of being quiet, like it normally is, the parking lot was filled with people. There were kids yelling and parents laughing. There was so much happiness and it was… weird to see.

I looked over at Zexion and he seemed totally oblivious to the dozens of moving trucks and dozens of new faces. I guess most of the people from the main part of twilight town decided to move. Of course they found the cheapest neighborhood they could... which, of course, is mine.

"Doesn't it strike you as odd?"

I looked over at Demyx. "Doesn't what strike me as odd?"

"Well normally people here in twilight town are known for never leaving, we like to be around what we know. It just strikes me as odd that so many people decided to move."

Zexion shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket "Well, who would want to pay for a train to and from Sunset Hill everyday?" Zexion had a point. We dropped the conversation and headed for school. We weren't even 5 feet away from my apartment when a chirpy guy ran up to us. He had brown hair that was almost as spiky as mine, I wondered if _his_ was naturally spiky.

"Hey guys! Can you help me out? I'm Sora and I just moved here, could you tell me where apartments-" he looked down at the sheet of paper he held in his hands, "D are..?"

D.. those ones are.. the ones I live in! I gave him my charming smile and nodded, "Oh yeah, those are the ones I live in. They are right back there." I pointed behind me. " The names Axel. Got it memorized?"

Sora chuckled at the comment. My eyes shifted behind him and I could have sworn I saw an exact replica of him. Wait, no this boy was shorter. He had short blonde hair that spiked in all directions. He must have been related, he had the same blue eyes. And, lets be honest, he was adorable.

Demyx and Zexion introduced themselves and Sora looked back over to me. He must have noticed where I was looking because next thing I knew; the little blonde was being dragged over.

"Roxas! These are my new friends Axel, Demyx, and Zexion!"

Roxas waved at us and gave us a half smile. Demyx and Zexion engaged in conversation with the two, but all I could do was stare at the beautiful boy in front of me. They seemed to walk away too soon because before I knew I was being dragged towards the school.

"Wow!" Zexion said over his shoulder, " I haven't seen you go goo-goo eyed over anyone since-" he stopped walking and thought for a moment, " Wait, I have never seen you go goo-goo eyed over anyone before."

"Eh well." before I knew what I was saying, it all came out, " I think I am in love!"

You know what, don't judge! That boy was beautiful! You would have fallen in love too!

Zexion and Demyx burst out in laughter. "Since when do you believe in 'love at first sight'?"

"Since I laid eyes on that." I said pointing behind me. Yea, I was being cheesy, so what?

Demyx came up behind me a smacked my back. Making me shoot up straight, "Don't go all sappy on me now Axel, remember what we always tell you, take it slow"

I laughed to myself and tagged behind my two best friends.

I didn't care how sappy it was or sounded.

I just experienced love at first sight.

_Roxas POV:_

Gah! I am so confused. Why are all these people here? Did everyone decide to move to the same place at the same time?

Crap.. I lost Sora.. Oh My God.. What if he got kidnapped? I'm the older twin… well by like 3 minutes.. But still! I should protect him.

Calm down. I am overreacting. He has spiky hair.. Not too hard to find. I turned my head in all directions.. Straining my eyes to see him. Then I felt a hard grip on my arm. Oh My God.. The Kidnappers have come back to get me! I turned my head quickly. I let out a sigh of relief. Good, It was just Sora.

"Roxas! These are my new friends Axel, Demyx, and Zexion!"

Well that's Sora for ya. He makes friends so easily. I just wish I was like that. I've had the same friends since I was in diapers.. Not that I would trade them for anyone. I was never really able to make new ones. I mean.. I meet new people who I can have a conversation with.. But I wouldn't really call them my friends. I looked at the three of them, smiling slightly.

Demyx and Zexion seem pretty friendly. They started talking to us like they have known us for years.. But the other one.. Axel.. Didn't seem to talk.

Wow. I have never seen hair that red before. He could stand out of any crowd. He is probably the tallest guy around here. He had these two triangular black tattoos under his eyes.

For some reason I can't keep my eyes off him. He seems to be having the same problem with me. This..is..weird. We are having like a frickin staring contest, but I can't find it in myself to stop! This is not normal! I felt a familiar grip on my arm and before I knew it I was being dragged away by Sora.

"See Rox! People around here are friendly." He clanged onto my arm so he wouldn't run off again and we both made our way towards our Mom.

"That was only three people. They were probably just talking to us because we were new around here."

"Well, you wouldn't have known. You were to busy checking out Axel."

I scoffed. " Axel? Who is Axel?" Wow. The lamest cover up ever.

Sora threw his head back in laughter. Gosh, be more dramatic. Was it that obvious I was checking him out?

"Riiight.. We'll go with that. Puh- lease, you couldn't keep your eyes off him!"

I shushed Sora and looked up to see my dad walking towards us. Sora mumbled a quick sorry and we both stood up straight. My dad stopped In front of us scratched his chin. It sounded like we was scratching sand paper. His five o'clock shadow was showing, and it was only a little past 7.

My dad cleared his throat and pointed towards the direction most of the other kids were going.

"Don't be late on the first day! Get you asses to school!"

Sora and I let out identical ' yes sirs' and skittered off. When we got out of earshot of my Dad I smacked Sora's arm.

"Be careful of what you say around him!" Sora mumbled another 'sorry' and we began walking at a normal speed. I hope we don't get lost on the way to school. I walked up ahead Sora to take the lead; to make sure Sora didn't get us lost. There were some loud footsteps then I got pushed aside. I fell into Sora and glared up at the guy who pushed me. He jogged up ahead and mumbled a small, "Get out of my way."

Well, the people here are friendly alright..

XXxXxXxXx

As soon as we walked through the huge front doors, we were all escorted into the auditorium. And, wow. It was huge! So much bigger than the one back at Twilight High. Well.. What do you expect? It was a private school.

"Yo, Sora!"

Sora and I turned our heads toward the voice. Only one other person is as chirpy as Sora. That voice belonged to none other than Demyx. I looked around, searching for Hayner, but I couldn't find him. I shrugged and followed Sora. Then I laid my eyes on.. Yeah you guessed it, Axel. Wait a sec… why can't I move? What's going on? Why am I sweating? Am I nervous? Why should I be nervous? He's just some guy.. That happens to be attractive.. Reeeaally attractive… wait.. What I am I thinking… no! I am not supposed to be gay!

Suddenly I heard _her_ voice in my head.

"_Roxas, you not gay."_

_A younger Roxas glared up at the women. He was sitting in a small room with a couch and a desk, the woman was sitting in the desk smiling at Roxas. She had long brown hair and was extremely skinny. She cleared her throat and jotted something down on her notebook._

"_Say it with me, I am not gay! You shouldn't be gay!"_

_Roxas scoffed and shook his head, " I can't believe your making me do this! I am 13 if I decide I like dudes then-"_

"_You don't though, understand? It's just a phase. Say it with me, I am not gay."_

_Roxas rolled his eyes and said it with her, " I am not gay.."_

_She smiled and wrote something in her notebook. She looked back up at Roxas and moved her hair behind her ear._

"_Why are you not gay?"_

_Roxas sighed again and shook his head. This was completely ridiculous! He thought coming out to his dad would be a good idea, hoped that he would accept him. He went crazy._

_He threw him in this therapy thing that was complete bogus. How is he supposed to make himself not gay if he is?_

"_Because gay is bad.." the woman nodded and smiled._

"_Good, Roxas_."

Well, I found out I was gay in 7th grade. About three months after I found out I decided to tell my parents.. Ya know.. Get it off my chest. Yeah.. That probably wasn't the best choice. See, my mom accepted it. But my dad didn't. He actually beat me for it, I didn't care.. I was used to getting beaten but he usually only did it when he was drunk.. This time he just did it.

It started out with always just beating my mom when he was drunk. But eventually he moved onto me. I wont let him beat Sora. Sora wouldn't be able to handle it. He can't even handle when I get beaten.

Well, anyway.. My mom is scared of him.. To the point where she can't stop what he does. He put me in therapy. After about a month the therapist told me to just ignore the feelings and they will go away. Yeah, like that would work. Well, of course to avoid being disowned by my father, I decided to listen. It's been 3 years now… did the advice work? No..

I'm not even sure if the therapist was a _real_ therapist. Wouldn't be surprised If my dad just paid her double to feed me complete nonsense.

Sora has been telling me to drop the act for years… but who knows how angry my father would get.. He might move onto beating Sora. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

Sora brought me out of my thoughts and dragged me towards the trio. They were standing in between the row of seats and we had to squeeze past them to get to our seats. I tried my hardest not to touch Axel on my way there. I failed. Epically failed!

My hand brushed against his and I spun around to face him.. Thinking.. I don't know.. Maybe I would fit better. My backpack got caught on the back of another seat and I was forced to fall into his chest. Wow. He was muscular. I was frozen on the spot. I lifted my gaze to Axel. He had a wide evil smirk on his face. I felt like smacking the butterflies in my stomach with a giant hammer. Sora must have noticed my dilemma and pulled, quite forcefully, on my arm to free me from my.. Position.

Axel and I haven't exchanged any words yet, but I have still embarrassed myself more than I ever thought I could. I can feel the blush spreading across my face.

Well today's going to suck.

_Axel POV:_

Well. Hello Roxas. He haven't even talked yet and already he is all over me. Okay, I'm exaggerating.. He kind of fell on me.. But still.

He was pulled off of me by Sora. I looked over at him to find him avoiding my gaze. He sat down next to me. I could see the blush spreading across his face. His big blue eyes found mine and they locked. A small smile crept across his face. I wonder if he's… nah.. What's the chance that a cute guy like him is gay? One in a million.

Suddenly a loud static sound broke Roxas and I from our staring contest.

"Good morning students! I would like to welcome all the newcomers here! We are very happy to have-"

I blocked out my principals welcoming speech with my Ipod. I tapped my fingers on the armrest to the beat. I let my leg rub up against Roxas's. Wait! Axel what are you doing? Remember what Demyx said.. Take it slow. We haven't even spoken a word to each other.

I felt my earbud being pulled out of my ear.. By Roxas. He looked at me as if he was in charge of me.

"Listen! This sounds important" he nodded his head towards the stage.

A large smirk crept across my face. " Yes Mommy!"

Roxas elbowed me and laughed to himself, then focused his attention on the stage. Wait.. Did we just exchange words? Did his elbow just nudge me? I saw Roxas look over at me. I quickly brought my attention to the stage. Wouldn't want him getting mad at me would I?

"Well as you know, we recently had about 350 students attending our school. Compared to our campus, that was not enough. So we willingly took you guys in. The population of your school was about 250 so, we assigned each of you a 'guardian'. Now, former students, when you go back to class, you will be assigned a new student that you are to 'adopt' for one week. We already have all the pairs set up. We have you in the same classes, well, the best we could. I want no switching partners; if you have a problem with your partner then you can come and talk to me. You are now dismissed; please report to your first period class."

Everyone stood up at about the same time, despite all the teachers yelling. They always try to make us leave in an orderly fashion… but we never really do. Sora and Roxas tagged along with us as we made our way to the front lobby. We huddled around each other to look at schedules. Wow.. We all have the same first period class.. cowinky-dink?

Me, Dem, and Zexy made our way to class, with Roxas and Sora following behind like a bunch of lost puppies. We walked into our first period biology class and took our seats around each other. I finally brought up the courage to talk to Roxas.

"Soo.. Do they normally put you and Sora in the same classes?"

Roxas looked up from his desk. He almost looked nervous.

"Uh.. N-no not really. But since we're new they probably did it on purpose."

"Yeah that's pretty –"

I was cut off by a loud girl scream coming from my right. I heard Roxas laugh to himself and looked at him. He was shaking his head. He was soo cute.

"RIIKU!!"

I looked over to the boy standing in front of the class. He had long silver hair and was pretty tall. I saw Sora out of the corner of my eye struggle to get out of his seat. Well, I found the source of the scream. Suddenly Riku was glomped to the ground. Like a Major glomp

I stood out of my chair to see the 'action' on the ground. Roxas seemed used to it; he just sat there a laughed.

Sora was straddling Riku's hips and nuzzling his neck. If my 'gay-dar' wasn't going off before.. It sure is now.

" They're just friends." Wow can he read my mind?

"Mmm-hmm, that's what they all say. Next thing you know they'll be screwing eacho-"

Suddenly I heard a gasp from Roxas. I snapped my head over a little too fast and hurt my neck. My hand shot up to it and I let out a hiss.

"Hayner!" Roxas leapt out of his seat and ran towards the blonde at the door. I watched as Roxas bumped fists with this 'Hayner' fellow and immediately got jealous. At least Roxas didn't react like Sora did to Riku, then I would have had to do something about it!

Heh, listen to me, talking like I own him. Speaking of owning him..

"Hey! Do you think I'll adopt Roxas!"

Dem and Zexy rolled their eyes at me. Now that I think about it, I was acting like a little middle school girl going goo-goo over cute new kid. Man, I gotta shake this. I'm not getting the gay vibe from him at all. But, I'm sure I can change that. Wait what am I thinking? You can't just turn a straight guy gay.. It would be like trying to turn me straight.. Which would never happen. Girls are too whiny.. And they spend too much money.

"Alright class.. You guys ready to be paired off?"

Half the class looked eager.. The other half looked pissed. As the list got closer and closer to my name, I got more and more confident that I would be paired with Roxas. Demyx got Sora.. Yeah they're gonna work great together. They are both that hyper and chirpy type.

Zexion got Riku.. They are probably gonna go well together too. They both seem kinda quiet and pouty.

"Axel… you are paired with…" I twiddled my thumbs nervously. What if I didn't get Roxas? What if I got Hayner? That would be awkward.. The best friend of my new obsession. Yes, Roxas has moved up on my list! He is now my obsession!

"Roxas"

I let out a sigh of relief. I felt Roxas nudge my shoulder. I turned my head toward him and was greeted with the cutest smile ever.

I chuckled and ruffled his hair, " Looks like I own you, blondie!"

Roxas let out a little laugh.

Maybe I was wrong.. Turning a straight guy gay wont be _that_ hard.

--

welp there we go… 

Little does he know that Roxas is actually gay!! DA DA DAAAA!

Maybe his 'gay-dar' is broken.. 

I feel like I an portraying Roxas badly.. he seems to.. nice.. I will have to make him a but more bitchy…

Axel: heh did you hear that? She called you bitchy.

Roxas: I am not bitchy!

Ren: whatever floats your boat…

Roxas:-glaresatRen- WHO LET YOU GO? AXEL?

Axel: I thought she suffered enough..

Roxas: she will never suffer enough! Corner now!

Ren: bitch! -storms off to corner- read and review..

And I'm serious! Please review.. if you don't.. I might.. die

Axel: she is already gonna die… Roxas has this whole plan to kill her before she gets to lemons

Roxas: -pulls out duct tape- mwa ha ha!! -Covers Ren's mouth-


	2. Are you gay?

Welp.. heres the next rewritten chapter.. every chapter that was rewritten will say in the A/N it was rewritten.. lol

Axel: Any mansex yet?

Ren: nope no mansex... not yet atleast.. i cant wait for lemons!!

Roxas: what was that?!

Ren: uhh i said my jeans are denim!

Roxas: that's what i thought you said..

Axel: oh yeah.. about your jeans

Ren: ?...

Axel: Yeah.. you know that one pair... the ones that you always wore.. they were your favorite

Ren ?..!

Axel: well.. i kinda used them to.. well.. see.. i..

Roxas: he lit them in fire

Ren: what?!

Roxas: I TOLD HIM NOT TOO!

Ren: -gasp- really

Chibi Roxas: -nod-

Ren: well you get a cookie

Chibi Roxas: yay -grabs cookie- nomnom

Ren: plenty more cookies for those who review... .. ooh demy!!

Demyx: want me to attack Axel with water?

Ren: yes please

Axel: -curls into little ball in corner- noo please.. dem i thought we were friends?!

~o~

Roxas POV:

I'm actually really happy Axel gets to "adopt" me. I was worried it would be someone I didn't know.. Not that I really know Axel that well but, he seems pretty cool. I feel comfortable around him.. It's weird. I normally don't make friends this easily.

I looked over at Axel, but quickly looked back down at my desk. How could I be crushing on him? I barely knew him! Also, I'm not gay. _Oh stop fooling yourself!_ I groaned internally at my inner voice, even though I knew it was right. There was no way I could tell myself I'm not gay.

I tried to shake off my stupid thoughts and I brought my attention to the teacher. Probably the wrong thing to do, considering the teacher was going into the details of what the inside of a rat looked like. I did not need to know that. I have an uneasy stomach and that, just doesn't help.

The teacher was interrupted by the bell and I let out a sigh of relief. I began to gather my stuff, but the image of the inside of a rat wouldn't leave my mind.

I heard Axel chuckle and I looked up at him. He smiled and leaned closer, giving me a concerned look," You look a little grossed out."

I laughed slightly and shrugged, " Yeah well, exploring the inside of animals isn't really my thing."

A wide grin spread across Axels face. God, he is so attractive. NO! I can't think that! Besides he's probably not even gay. He reached forward and ruffled my hair, earning a small growl from me. sure he was hot, but my hair was not an easy thing to fix once messed up.

Axel rolled his eyes and lead me out to the hallway. They were like a fucking mad house. My school was never this crowded. I clung onto Axels shirt not really realizing it until he let out a low chuckle.

"Never been around this many people before?" I shook my head, moving closer to Axel. I barely missed getting pushed by some big guy. By the looked of it, he had just left PE.. gross.

Axel wrapped his arm around me to help direct me towards class. I felt a blush come onto my face but tried to hide it. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to find some girl my dad would like. Get married and have kids. Not start crushing on a tall, male red head.

Maybe I'm taking this to seriously, I mean, it's just a crush. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. Though the way the butterflies in my stomach were acting, it felt like more than a crush. I grumbled internally and tried to smush the stupid spawns of Satan, but the continued to flutter. I took a deep breath and tried to relax, maybe I was just in a weird mood, yeah that's it, a weird mood!

Axel cleared his throat and he directed us down another hallway," Me neither, well the students just doubled so, its probably a little more crowded than both of us are used to."

I nodded. Suddenly Axel stopped, forcing me to stop along with him.

"You have P.E. next right?"

Again, I nodded. God, is that all I can do around him. AH mouth! Make words!

Axel rose an eyebrow at me, I must have been making a weird face, "Alright, just making sure. We barely do anything in P.E.. What about you? Did you guys ever actually do things in P.E in your old school?"

Oh god, he's got you there. Now you have to make words.. No nod will answer this question. Gosh, stop being so dramatic. It's just a question. I mentally slapped myself and choked out some words. " Our P.E coach was an ass. He made us do all types of stuff. Actually, I heard that since you guys never did anything, your coach got fired and replaced with our coach."

"You're kidding!" Axel burst out into a loud, hysteric laugher, one that caught everyone's' attention in the hallway. I could feel my face heating up.. I hate when a lot of people look at me, even though they were looking at Axel, it was still in my general direction. Suddenly a Bell rang and everyone started jogging away.

Axel was still doubled over, he had let go of me and was trying to control his laughter.. But failing..

"Axel.. What does that bell mean?"

Axel stopped laughing at looked at me. "Shit, it means we got 2 minutes and the gym is on the other side of the building! Come on!"

Axel grabbed my wrist and rushed me to the gym. We were a little late, seeing as there was no one left in the locker rooms. "Shit!" Axel cussed to himself.

"Why do you care so much about being late?"

Axel put his hands up and make the quotations marks with his fingers, " The Rules of The Guardian" he then pulled out a piece of paper and read from it, "If you bring your partner to class late, both you and your partner will get detention that day."

"Oh.. Well I'll text my mom and let her know.. Think you can give me a ride home?"

"Yeah!"

I sat down on a bench and pulled out my phone. I didn't bring my gym clothes today, and if the rumors about my coach coming here are true, then I am definitely in for it, but I'll deal with that when the time comes.

"Ouch! Dammit!"

I looked up to see Axel holding his foot and jumping up and down on one leg. I took me a while to realize he didn't have his shirt on. Wow, for a skinny guy, he sure did have a nice body. It was just so..perfect. I couldn't even bring myself to look away. He turned his body and I noticed something shiny on his stomach. Is that a.. Belly button ring? I looked closer and realized it was a rainbow loop. Hmm was he gay?

Axel must have noticed my staring cause I looked up to see him smirking at me. He finally pulled his shirt over his body.. Took him long enough.. And gathered his stuff to put in a locker. I was still sitting when he walked over to me.

" Um Axel.. Are you gay?"

"Huh?" Axel looked at me, surprised by my sudden outburst. I mean asking someone if they're gay isn't normally a question you ask in a normal conversation.

Axel tilted his head, then a look of realization spread across his face, "Oh! My piercing?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I'm gay." he leaned down so I could feel his breath on my ear. He talked in a low whisper that sent shivers through my entire body

"Is there a problem with that?" I shook my head.

"Good." He pulled back and smiled down at me like a child who just won a game of cards.

He reached down and grabbed my wrist and before I knew it I was out in the gym.

Well, the rumors were true! Coach Strife was pacing the gym, examining the new faces.

"Dude what's with your Coaches hair?"

I guess anyone would wasn't used to seeing Coach Strife's hair would think it was weird. It was blonde and it spiked high in the air. It like defied all rules of gravity. Although.. What is Axel talking about? Has he seen his own hair lately?

"When it comes to hair Axel, I wouldn't be the one talking if I were you.."

Axel gave a laugh and touched the tip of one of his spikes, "The spike is all natural."

"What about the color?"

Axel gave me an evil grin, "You'll find out if that's natural soon enough, kid"

My eyes widened.. Did he just imply..? No! I must be hearing things.

Suddenly Coach Strife blew his whistle, and everyone who knew him, including me, lined up right away, while those who didn't stood around looking lost, except in Axel's case, he followed me.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Coach Strife. I replaced your old coach because, well, he didn't do anything. Let me tell you now, you will be doing activities in this class 4 times a week.. Got that? Now to make up for you lack of work this year, we will start off with something I call suicides."

All the twilight kids groaned. God, suicides kill me. Axel gave me a worried look and I could tell he didn't know what suicides were, but he looked like he didn't want to.

"Well looks like about half of you students don't know what they are. We will have to demonstrate… Roxas! Seeing as your not dressed.. And.. Hayner… seeing as your Roxas's best friend, you will demonstrate."

I couldn't tell weather to laugh since Hayner got dragged in, or scream because I had to do them. Axel leaned down to my ear and whispered again, "Don't die out of exhaustion. I might have to give you CPR.. well.. On second thought.." he didn't finish his sentence, instead he gave me a wicked look and I watched a giant smile play across his face.

I rolled my eyes, pushed off the wall and walked over to the line on the court. Well, if you don't know what suicides are then you're lucky. You start off by running from the outside side of the court to the middle then you run backwards to the outside of the court. Then you run from the outside to the other side then you run backward again. You repeat that process about 4 times. Yeah, now you see how it can kill you.

I was on my third one and I snuck a glace at Axel, he seemed to be holding back a laugh. God, he must like watch to people in pain.

I'll get him back

--

_Axel POV:_

Suicides? What the fuck? Promoting teen depression are we? I heard Roxas groan and looked over at him. Wow that groan was sexy.. NO this is Roxas… no bad thoughts about him.. But god, I can't help it. Those big blue eyes, that perfect little body. God Axel, focus.

"… Roxas! Seeing as your not dressed.. And.. Hayner… seeing as your Roxas's best friend, you will demonstrate."

Ooh that sucks.. Not only does Roxas have to do it, but his poor friend has to as well. I leaned down to Roxas and whispered in his ear; shivers went down his back as I did so. God, he could be so sexy.. He's not even trying to be!

"Don't die out of exhaustion. I might have to give you CPR.. well.. on second thought.." I looked down at him and let a huge smirk spread across my face. His big eyes widened, they were so beautiful. He rolled said beautiful eyes at me and walked over to Hayner. I watched the two as their mouths moved. Hayner gave Roxas a death glare, and Roxas just laughed. Hayner reached over and playfully punched him in the arm. Yeah, he punched my Roxas in the arm… well for now he's mine, hopefully though, I can make him forever mine. Woo look at me, thinking about long term relationships with a kid I just met.. Am I maturing? HA! Like that will ever happen. Axel, a.k.a. ME, doesn't mature!

The Loud whistle from Coach Strife broke me from my thoughts. Roxas and Hayner started running across the court. Wow, he looked so good. The way his face is blushing, and the way the sweat is glistening on his forehead. His blush was so cute. Yet the look on his face was hilarious. I could tell he didn't like being in front of the class. I bit my finger to hold back my laughter. I saw him glance at me and my heart skipped a beat. Woah! What is wrong with me? Am I love struck? No! People are usually in love with me.. not the other way around. Gosh, what is becoming of the world?

The coach's loud whistle was blown again and we all had to line up on the court to do suicides, except Roxas and Hayner. The entire time we were doing Suicides I kept sneaking glances over at the two. I looked over and let out a loud scoff, no fair! How come Hayner could wrestle Roxas?. Wait wrestle?

Nope my eyes didn't lie.. There was a Hayner on top of my Roxas.. His hands are holding Roxas's wrists above his head, and his face is so closes to Roxas's that their noses are touching, and he had this evil grin on his face. Roxas's face was covered in a blush. And lets be honest, I was a little jealous and I, am never jealous..

Coach's whistle blew, "Hey Lovers, break it up!"

Hayner eyes widened and he looked away, which gave Roxas the chance to knee Hayner in his 'area'. Hayner rolled off Roxas and onto the ground. Roxas stood up and shot a fist in the air. "Victory is mine!"

I chuckled at his childish attitude and finished up my last suicide. I ran over to Roxas and ruffled his hair, "Nice one, kid!"

Roxas pulled his head away and glared at me, trying to fix his hair in the process," Don't call me 'kid'."

"Whatever, Roxie." I walked past him and ruffled his hair again. He growled lightly and I started walking off to the locker rooms.

Roxas ran after me and pouted, "Do you have to give me pet names?"

" Until next week when I am not your guardian, yes you get pet names Roxipoo!"

Roxas grumbled under his breath, "Roxipoo?"

I laughed and continued walking into the locker room.

After we got dressed we headed over to 3rd period, Spanish 1.. Yeah I know, bleak, sophomores in Spanish 1.. Well I hate foreign languages so I took it my sophomore year.. So? Something wrong with that? Didn't think so.. Anyways..

Nothing really exciting happened, teachers seem to be going easier since there are new students.. But that will all change, this school can get tough.

Roxas POV:

My lunch was spent with Hayner, complaining that I am ditching him for Axel.. It's been what.. one day? Jeez.. Sometimes Hayner needs to just chill out. I couldn't get him to shut up.

"Just because he adopted you doesn't mean you have to hang out with him all the time! You don't see me with my 'Guardian' do you?"

I scoffed and pushed my tray away form me, "All the time? Hayner, it's been barely half a school day! Sorry for trying to make friends!"

Hayner crossed his arms and pushed the rest of his lunch over to Pence, "Why would you need other friends?"

Olette chose this time to put in her input, "Hayner, why is it such a big deal? Besides, we all have other friends! You have Tidus and Wakka!"

Hayner grumbled, obviously mad that he was losing the argument. I leaned back into my chair and gave Olette a thankful look. She just smiled at me and got up to throw away her lunch tray. I followed her and was more than happy to hear the bell ring. I looked around the room, happy to see Axel enter the cafeteria. He signaled for me to follow and I ran after him. I glanced back at Hayner to see him glaring at Axel.

What the hell was his problem?

--

I was relieved when the last bell rang.. that I forgot about Axel. I just darted out of the room with my stuff, desperate to go home and rest. The entire night before had been spent packing and I was desperate for some sleep. I was about to run out the schools front doors when an all to familiar voice sounded.

"Roxie? Where do you think your going?"

I turned around and let out a groan.. yeah I liked Axel in all but I just wanted to get home and sleep, if my dad would let me. It was possible he would have me up fixing the house.

"I'm going home, where else would I go?"

Axel clicked his tongue and signaled me to follow him. I groaned again and shuffled after him, catching a confused look from Sora, I shrugged and signaled for him to go home without me. As soon as Axel and me were out of the crowd I let out a dramatic sigh.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Detention, short term memory much?"

Suddenly I remembered P.E. and let out yet another groan.. Coach Strife always does give out the worst detentions.

"So what do we have to do exactly?"

"Well, we kinda have to clean the girls locker rooms.."

I stopped walking and stood staring at Axel with a mixture of horror disbelief. NO! Why their locker room? What if there were 'girl products' lying around? I did not want to be stuck picking them up… and who knows what kind of stuff would be in those lockers… ah the horror!

"Jeez Rox, it cant be that bad, no need to give me that look."

I crossed my arms and let out a dramatic huff, "I blame you"

Axel sucked in a huge breath and put his hand to his heart.

"Me?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside making my way to the gym. I soon realized after leading us to the umm… math hallway.. that I had no idea where I was going.

Axel laughed and pulled my arm, directing us in the right direction.

"You could have told me I was going to wrong way!"

"Eh, it was fun to watch you get confused."

"Ass" he laughed and pinched my cheek. I grumbled at him and pushed his hand away.

Soon we were standing outside the door to the locker room, counting down the seconds until we had to open the door.

"I guess we have to.."

I closed my eyes as Axel opened the door and shoved me in, with him following right after. I opened my eyes and gagged. When was the last time this place was cleaned?!

It smelled of mildew, there were random puddles of, god knows what, on the floor, and wrappers to earlier mentioned ' girl products'. Ack!

"Hhm.. Always imagined girls to be neat freaks." Axel reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out a loop of keys. The swung it around his hand for a few seconds then searched for the right one. I kept my eyes glued on him, scared if I looked anywhere else then I might fall over and die from disgust, if that's even possible. I looked his figure up and down.. he really did have a beautiful body.. I can't even deny it anymore.. After one day I have a crush… my first crush since.. I can't even remember. I then realized Axel was holding out an empty bucket to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Fill it up with water… and get ready for hell."

Oh great.

I started with the showers, trying to get all the dirt from the corners. It was maybe the nastiest thing I ever had to do. I heard the sink run and Axel let out a small gag. I looked over my shoulder to see he was rinsing the mop out in the sink. I looked down at my mop and noticed the once light gray sponge was now and dark brown. I was about to turn around to go to the sink, but was stopped by a soaking wet mop to my back.

I let out a whimper and slowly turned towards Axel. He smiled sheepishly and let out a sarcastic gasp, "OOops!"

I growled without warning pushed my mop against his chest. His eyes widened and he yelped, jumping back away from me. He ran and got the bucket of water. I let out a very manly squeal and backed into the shower, not a good idea. He cornered me, wearing the most evil smirk ever. "If it's war you want, THEN WAR YOU'LL GET!"

What started from simple mopping of floors and wiping of mirrors turned into, 2 sopping wet heads, and soapy shirts.. Great.

Luckily coach, seeing the state we were in, gave us some extra gym shirts and told us our job was done for the day.

About- fucking- time. We got in there at 3:30..it's now 5.. ugh. Of course more than half of the time was spent running around with buckets of water, trying to attack eachother and honestly, it was the most fun I've had in a while. Of course, I couldn't admit that to Axel.

"God Ax, I can't believe you smacked me with that mop.. You know how many germs are on there?"

" Eh, you'll be ok. Besides, mine was rinsed out! The one you attacked me with was dirty as fuck!"

The walk to Axels car was filled with silence.. but not awkward.. a silence that consisted of little smiles and evil glances. We finally got to his old beat up car. It was an old sports car but it looked like it didn't even belong in the parking lot. We got in the car and Axel started the engine.

I couldn't tell if it was his crappy car or my stomach that made the frightening noise that came not to soon after leaving the parking lot.

"You hungry?" Axel chuckled and poked my stomach.

I flinched and giggled, "Yeah, a little."

"Can I treat you to dinner, my little newblet?"

"Newblet?"

"Yeah, your new to the school, therefore you are a newblet.. I adopted you so therefore you are my newblet.. Got it memorized?"

" Yeah, yeah.. And yes I would love dinner, but only if it's on you, I have no cash."

"Eh, I got ya this time."

The rest of the ride was another silence filled trip. I stole a few glances of my, now official, crush and smiled to myself. Just make sure dad doesn't find out…

Axel parked his car in a place that looked a little bit to fancy for what I had in mind.. But seeing as Axel seemed pretty determined to go, I gave in.

A waitress with a forced smiled led us to a table for two and placed a menu in front of each of us. I grabbed the menu and looked through it… food, food, food, god I was starved.

"Axel, it seems kind of expensive here, I don-"

"Not a word about it Rox, I am treating you to dinner!"

I settled for the least expensive thing on the menu, grilled cheese. The food didn't take long to come, or to be eaten for that matter.

"So Roxas, tell me about your life… "

"Um, nothing really to tell…" that was a lie, but did I really want to dump something on him like that.

Axel didn't seem to mind spilled out his past to me though.

"Well, I never met my dad, my moms not even sure who my dad is. My mom has a new boyfriend almost every week and is barely home, probably to busy out screwing countless number a guys to pay rent, I'm stuck fending for food myself. I have a part time job over at starbucks… umm… I'm pretty tight with one of the main teachers at the school… and… that's about it."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry about the deal with your mom.."

"Eh, I'm over it, now that I spilled that to you.. You owe me an answer to a question.."

"And that question being?"

"Are you gay?"

My eyes widened I and looked down at our still untouched sundae. Say no Roxas! Your not supposed to be gay! Dad will kill you.

" Eh.. yes..well.. I'm not supposed to be.."

"What do you mean by that?" Axel tilted his head and took a bite of the sundae.

Well he got it out of me, not the part about the beating but the part about pretending not to be gay. Of course part of me wanted to tell him, but I didn't want him to have to worry about anything. He seemed like a worrier.

"How can you deny your sexuality? That's stupid. But trust me, I bring the gay out in everybody" He gave me a wink and looked down at the sundae. " Our ice creams gonna melt.."

It took us about 2 minutes to eat our ice cream both left with two cherry's sitting in the bowl.

"Can you tie a cherry stem with your mouth?" He grinned at me and bit the cherry.

" Yeah, why" I looked at him confused.

"Lets have a contest. Who can tie it the fastest.. Ready… GO!"

I stuffed the stem in my mouth.. man I haven't done this since 'Lettes 13th birthday party, and thanks to that, Axel won.

"Ha! I am officially a better kisser than you!"

I scoffed and tilted my head, "How can you say that?"

"You wanna test the theory?"

"Ugh no Axel! Jeez"

Axel laughed a paid for the check. He looked at his clock and rushed us out. Great 7:30… my dads going to kill me.

The first half of the car ride consisted of nervous glances at me from Axel.. What's with him all of the sudden. I shook it off as just sleepiness but I was then proved to be wrong. He looked at me when we got at a stop light and let out a long sigh

"So.. Was that a date?"

I nearly chocked and died right there, "What?"

"I mean, we are both gay, we went out to dinner, I wanna call it a date."

"Ax, we've known each other for a day…"

"I'm known for rushing things.. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity right?"

Of course I wanted it to be a date.. But I don't know… eh.. What harm would it do..?

"Yeah Axel, it was a date"

Axel grinned and turned on some music. The rest of the ride consisted of loud singing coming from Axel. I giggled at him and began to sing along.

"_Don't speak! I know just what your thinking! i don't need your reasons! Don't tell me cause it hurts!"_

I laughed at Axels attempted at a girl voice. He smiled at me and continued to sing.

By the time we got home we were both out a breathe from singing.

The way the apartments are set up, the front door leads straight outside to a long walkway, that leads to their front doors, at the end of the walkway is a staircase leading to another story of apartments.

Axel walked me to my front door and looked both ways before kissing my cheek, "I hope you had fun, Roxas!"

I blushed at him and smiled, "It was a lot of fun, thanks Axel!"

He ruffled my hair and looked up at the number on the door.

"Oh, hey, we live next door to each other!"

I laughed at his dumbstruck face and rolled my eyes, "I would have thought you would of fingured that out when you began walking me to my door."

Axel chuckled and scratched the back of his head. I giggled at him and began to open my door.

"Bye…"

Axel grabbed his door knob and looked over at me, a huge grin on his face, "Bye.."

I blushed and walked inside, letting out on last 'bye' before I closed my door. I was acting like a girl. But, I really liked him. I just hope my dad doesn't find out.

~o~

well there you have it.. a rushed starting of a relationship... well not really a relationship ..cuz they aren't together yet but.. eh..

So who knew Axel was such a sap?

Axel: only when it comes to my Roxas -grabs Roxas and snuggles him-

Ren: awe

Roxas: - squirms away- you know i don't like to cuddle in from of Ren..

Axel: but...but -puppy dog eyes-

Roxas : -sigh- fine

Axel: yay -gets back to snuggling-

Ren: awe i want someone to snuggle..

Demyx: -runs in and glomps- snuggle me!!

Ren: yay!

Zexion: -sighs- yea.. i'm only doing this because if i don't Ren wont give me back me book... -clears throat and smiles sweetly- read and review... !

ren: MWAA HAA HAA -throws book at zexy- here ya go.... review please!!


	3. Hayners an Ass

Well, third chapter re-written. Wow, reading through all my older chapters is killing me. SO. MANY. GRAMMER. MISTAKES.

Hopefully I caught them all the second time around. :D if not.. please review and let me know, so I can change it!

I don't own.. nope! Not mine. I only own them in my messed up little head!

Axel: pffft, you don't own me!

Ren: you're right, Roxas does..

Axel: No! nobody owns me but-

Roxas: Axel, go get me some soda.

Axel: Right away! –runsoff-

Ren: -makeswhippedsound-

Roxas: -grins- I know

--

Roxas POV:

I closed my front door and leaned against it. There were tingles spreading throughout my entire body, starting at my cheek. As cheesy and cliché as it was, it made my entire body heat up. My heart wouldn't shut up and I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face. Is this what it feels like to be love? Could this be love?

I internally rolled my eyes and dropped my school bag, love? What am I thinking? This was nothing but stupid high school lust. I mean, who_ really_ falls in love in high school? No one, right?

I convinced myself I was right and slipped my shoes off, dropping them next to my bag. I shook the thought of love away and felt across the wall, trying to find the light switch. All the lights were out and I was guessing Sora's at Riku's house, but where are my parents?

I looked around, which was kind of useless since there was no light. I couldn't even remember where the light switch was! It was weird that no one was home, and it was really quiet. I _hate_ to say that it was too quiet, but it was.

I let out a small groan and tried to make my way to my room without any light. Suddenly I heard a 'click' to my right and the lights turned on. Then I hear a low scratchy cough. Great, guess who's home.

I could smell the alcohol from where I stood and nearly gagged. How can he stand drinking something that smells so.. gross. It burns my insides with every whiff I take.

He staggered slowly to the kitchen doorway, when he spotted me he stopped, a huge grin spreading across his face. I knew it wasn't a happy grin, he was angry. I can't even remember the last time I saw a real, sincerely happy, grin on his face. To be honest, I can barely remember ever really talking to him anymore. He's always either drunk, or working.

Luckily for me, he's a truck driver. So he's gone for weeks on end. I don't know how he can survive those weeks without his alcohol though, unless he's become an expert with drunk driving.

My thoughts are broken when I hear his low chuckle. I chewed on the inside of my lip, hoping he'll let me pass by peacefully. But I guess I was hoping for a little too much.

His body swayed a little as he made his way closer to me. I cleared my throat, trying to stop from shaking. How could I go from being so _happy_ to so scared like this? Well, I guess a drunk abusive dad can do that to you.

He looked at me with his eyes slightly bulging. I could tell he was waiting for a greeting. My dad will find any reason to get mad. You could walk into the house and not say 'hello' and he would begin a huge yelling rant, usually in my case, ending with some sort of beating. They usually consist of the same things. Thrown against a wall, or smacked. Sometimes pushed to the ground and kicked, but that's only when I'm really in trouble.

"H-hey Dad!" I give him a small smile, hoping he'll be happy with that and let me go.

My dad was a big man, probably about six feet tall. His arms were very muscular, and his chest was huge. But if you had just met him, you would just think he was fat because of the beer belly he had. His hair was blonde and short, not even reaching the middle of his neck. His face was big and round, and his chin was always decorated with whiskers. His eyes were once blue, I remember when I was young I used to tell him the reminded me of the sky. That was before he turned into what he was now. Now they are an empty gray color, all evidence of blue gone.

His smile slowly disappeared and his brows knitted themselves together, "Nice of you to come home, where have you been?"

I scratched my head and looked down at the ground, "I had detention dad, I told mom."

He stepped closer to me, and I looked up a little, only enough to see him clenching his fists, "Detention ends at 5… it's now 8.. Where have you been?"

I looked up at him, only to find his look freighting, so I turned away and tried to collect my thoughts, "A f-friend of mine took me to get some dinner, I'm sorry I … I should have called."

"You should have." I could hear his voice rising with every syllable until I was pretty sure the entire town could hear him, "but you didn't! Tell me, who was it that took you out on a 'date'?"

I looked at him panicky, hoping he would calm down. "I never said… Dad, it wasn't a date, I said dinner."

My dad let out an annoyed sigh and shook his head, "Boy, go get my beer!"

I let out a sigh, hoping this was it of the conversation, and ran to the kitchen, taking his beer off the counter. I stepped out of the kitchen doorway to find him waiting right there. I handed it to him and watched him gulp it down. I didn't understand why _I_ had to get it for him, but as long as it takes his mind off of me. I tried to make my get away but he grabbed my arm, "And where are you going? Did I say I was finished with you, boy?"

I shook my head and went back over to him, "No sir, I'm sorry."

He smirked and handed me his empty beer bottle, pointing into the kitchen. I shuffled in there and threw it in the trash, and reluctantly made my way back to him. Before I knew what had happened I was slammed into the wall. My toes lifted off the ground as he pushed his hands into my shoulders.

His face was completely red, eyes had a scary look in them.

"Who took you?"

My brain quickly searched for someone. The first name that came to my mind was Olette. "Uhh Olette, okay?"

He pushed my back further into the wall, as though he was trying to push me through; I sort of wished he would, on the other side of this wall was Axel's apartment. I would feel much more comfortable there.

"You're lying!" I felt his spit on my face, and his alcohol breath was making me gag. I was at a loss for words as I felt his hands push further, probably going to leave huge bruises on my shoulders. A small sob escaped my throat, awarding me with more pressure onto my shoulders.

My dad hated when I cried. I tried not to, but sometimes I couldn't help it. It wasn't so much that it hurt physically, but it was killing me emotionally. Just seeing the hate and disgust in his eyes every time he looked at me, it hurt.

I heard a door open down the hallway and felt the pressure on my shoulders let up a little. My mom gasped when she looked over at us. Not like she hasn't seen this before.

I was surprised when the petite spoke up, her eyes cast to the ground. "Honey, put him down, I gave him permission to go out."

I was even more surprised when my dad listened and lowered me to the ground. Without another word he stomped to his room and slammed his door. My mom then came rushing towards me, feeling my head and arms to make sure I was ok. I squirmed away and assured her I was fine. I don't know why today was different, and why she finally decided to stick up for me. She never did before; just lock herself in her room so _she_ wouldn't get hurt. Though usually I was ok with it.. to an extent. I didn't want her to get hurt, and would rather I get beaten than her, but it still hurt that she did nothing to stop it.

I looked over at the skinny woman and shook my head; I didn't want her to worry, "I'm fine, mom. You know how dad gets." She reached forward and combed my hair back, her blue eyes watery. I smiled at her, trying to give her reassurance. She needed to know I wasn't angry with her. She understood and pushed her long brown hair behind her ear.

I stepped away and made my way to the front door. I looked over my shoulder at her and bit my lip.

"I'm going out for a walk mom, I'll be home soon." She nodded and I walked out the door. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted out of there.

--

Axel POV:

Axel Rose, you lucky bitch! He's gay, and he totally wants you. After I closed my front door I pumped my fists in the air. What's weird is, I haven't gotten _this_ excited over a person in.. ever. Sure I've dated some people, but I never really had _feelings_ for them. Now, that makes me sound like a whore. I also never slept with them.. usually. A few rare ones I slept with, but that's a whole other story.

Demyx was my first, but we were best friends.. never anything more. For a while we wanted to be, but it never turned into anything. We were just there for each other. When something went wrong, we had each other. But when you hit _that_ age, snuggles and whispering sweet nothings.. just doesn't do it. But, that too, is a whole other story. Back to my beautiful blonde;

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, and I felt like fucking dancing. So I did.

Shut up, no one was there to see me! Now secretly, I have no rhythm. So therefore, I can't dance. So when I go to parties that _involve_ dancing, I wait for everyone else to get wasted.. then I dance.. then they think I'm a good dancer. See, _that's_ what I call being smart.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard some voices coming through my wall. I could tell right away that one of them was Roxas's. I snuck over to the wall and put my ear against it, but immediately pulled back.

What are you doing Axel? You can't listen to him in his own, private home? What are you, a stalker?

I jumped when I heard yelling and threw my ear back against the wall. So yes, I guess I am a stalker. I let out a small _very manly_ whine and pushed my ear further against the wall, hoping it would help me hear better. I couldn't hear Roxas's voice clearly, and soon I couldn't hear him at all.

After about thirty seconds I sighed and pulled back, deciding my stalking was done for the night. Besides, I shouldn't stalk him anyway, would probably be a turn off.

Except, if I woke up to Roxas staring into my window watching me, I wouldn't mind too much. Ok, maybe stalking is a turn off for _most_ people.

Suddenly my entire wall shook; it almost felt like something was thrown against it.. But judging by the loud cry, it was a person. And I recognized that voice right away. It was Roxas, and he had just been thrown against the wall.

I jumped towards the wall and put both my hands on it, as if it would help. What should I do? I could hear his faint crying and I wished the wall wasn't there! I was glued to the spot I was standing, trying to figure out something to do. Maybe him and Sora were.. play fighting?

My theory was shot down when I heard a low gruff voice shout, "Your LYING!"

The talking had stopped and I heard another voice enter. It was definitely a woman, the voice was quite and smooth. But she was really far away from the wall, I could tell. I couldn't quite hear what she said, but I heard something drop to the ground, then footsteps walking away.

I heard Roxas mutter, "I'm fine, mom. You know how dad gets."

A look a realization suddenly crossed my face, and I knew exactly what happened.

Roxas's.. dad threw him against the wall? And by the way Roxas said 'you know how dad gets' leads me to believe he does that often. How could anyone do that, especially to someone as little and innocent as Roxas?

The sweat was literally pouring out of me. Did that really just happen? I heard Roxas mumbled something about going for a walk and darted to my front door. I opened it up only to see him passing by, eyes cast toward the ground. He didn't hear me as I ran after him. What got his attention was me calling his name.

He turned on his heel and before I realized it, he was inches away from his face. We just stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

His eyes were.. blue. Like _really_ blue. I was at a loss for words as I stared at him. He was so innocent and perfect, how could anyone be this innocent and yet, have to go through their fathers beatings?

I lost my train of thought when he let out a small sniff. I then noticed the few tears that were starting to come out of his big blue eyes. Before I could stop myself, I brought my hand up and rested it on his cheek, wiping away the tears with my thumb.

"Are you okay?"

Wow… this was a sensitive moment and that's all that can come out of my mouth.. _Really smooth_. Of course he's not okay, he was just slammed against the wall by his dad.

He didn't reply, just stared at me.

"T-The walls are thin, I-" I stopped myself from continuing, maybe he didn't want to talk about that. But just to be sure I gave him a small smile, "Do you need to talk?"

I felt him grip onto the front of my shirt. He then slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I knew it, I had him in a tight embrace. I was.. surprised to say the least. I wasn't expecting a hug from him, though I accepted it with glee. His lithe body seemed to fit perfectly into mine. Sadly, it ended to soon. He pulled back and cleared his throat, a small blush on his face.

"I'm fine, really, I've gone through a lot worse with my dad, that was … that was nothing." He took a step back and sniffled again, "Sorry we were so loud!"

Before I could say another word he had his back towards me, jogging away. I cussed to myself and went back inside. I missed the perfect chance to get close with him. But then again, it's only been a day. Why would he want to talk to me about something _that_ serious when he only knew me for a day?

I plopped myself on the couch, and grabbed the remote. I absent-mindedly flipped through the channels, landing on something random, not that I was really watching it. My mind kept wondering back to Roxas. Without realizing it, he had pretty much told me his father abused him. I mean, 'I've been through worse' sort of implies that.

I just wish we felt comfortable talking to me about it. He was probably going to talk to his stupid friend _Hayner._

I shook my head and chuckled, I don't even know this _Hayner_ so I shouldn't judge him. But for some reason I didn't like him. But for Roxas's sake, I would keep that to myself. I let out a yawn and kicked my feet onto the coffee table. Besides what just happened, today was good. Hopefully tomorrow would be the same.

--

I woke up to a loud knocking on my door. I jumped abruptly and wiped my eyes clear of crust. What the hell time was it? I let out a yawn and glared at the door.

Who _dares_ wake me up? Whoever it should know that I like my sleep. Fucking assholes, I hope they burn I'm-

My internal rant was interrupted by the sound my alarm clock buzzing in my room.

It took me a second of looking around to realize I was still on the couch. Damn, fell asleep on the couch again. I stood up and almost fell over.

Well people, meet morning Axel. He's got really dark circles under his eyes, falls a lot, and has a fur ball on top of his head.. A.K.A... my hair. I could never quiet understand how it got that frizzy, because I don't _think _I move around that much in my sleep.

I grumbled out a small, "I'm coming!" and stumbled to the door. I opened it and was greeted with a 'alwayssomehowhappyinthemorning' Demyx.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!" Demyx smiled at me and shoved a coffee in my face. I greedily took it and sucked some down. I glanced behind him to see an equally as happy Sora, an emo looking Zexion, and a 'sleepingonSorasarm' Roxas. He looked peaceful asleep. I gave him a small concerned look my eyes met with Sora. Sora smiled and mouthed 'He's fine'. I smiled back and returned my eyes to the stupid blonde who was standing in front of my door. I glared at Demyx and took another small sip of my coffee.

"Go wet your hair and brush it, it looks like crap." Demyx ruffled it and smiled at me. I swatted his hand away and mumbled something that even I couldn't understand and went to my bathroom. On the mirror was an envelope with the name ' Axel' scribbled on it. I opened it to find a note and some cash.

'_Won't be home for a few days. This should last till then._

_Love, mom'_

I crumbled the note and threw it over my shoulder. After wetting my hair and spraying it with some hairspray, I counted the money.. twenty-five dollars. She does realize we have no food in our house. Well, another night living off ramen.. Or Demyx's moms cooking. Which wasn't that bad but it was just the fact that I'm tired of mooching off Demyx.

I walked out to find Roxas asleep on my couch and Sora poking him with his house key.

Sora glanced up at me and pouted, "He won't wake up."

And shot him a confused look and continued walking towards my front door, "And I can help how?"

Suddenly Demyx's head shot up.. Oh! Light bulb! Demyx ran over to me and began jumped up and down. He attached himself to my arm and danced around.

"Do what we used to do to Zexy at sleepovers!"

My trademark grin spread across my face. Am I really that evil?… yeah.. I am.

I ran off to my room at grabbed two flashlights.. this was gonna be good. I had Sora hold one and Demyx hold the other, right in front of Roxas's eyes. We turned them on and I pulled open the small blonde's eyelids…

"TRUCK COMING!" Roxas jumped and fell on top of Sora, while me and Demyx rolled in laughter.

"Dammit." Roxas cursed and grabbed his bag.. I bit my finger to hold back laughs. He let out a groan and walked out of my apartment, but of course, not before yelling, " I hate you guys.."

--

Must commit this to memory, NEVER WAKE UP A SLEEPY ROXAS, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!

Two class periods have already rolled by and he still, hasn't said a word! I couldn't even mess with him while we were getting dressed for PE. And _trust me_ I was looked forward to teasing a half naked Roxas!

Stupid Demyx and his stupid ideas. Now Roxas is acting all bitchy!

I was too absorbed in my thoughts of lighting Demyx on fire to realize that coach had blown his whistle; I finally broke out of my thought when I heard him calling my name.

"Mr. Rose, since you seem like your not planning on leaving anytime soon, you can put all the balls away!"

"Oh gee, it would be an honor!" I rolled my eyes and stood up, feeling a little light headed.

"Watch your mouth, young man."

I ignored him and went on picking up the balls…. By the time I was finished it seemed all the other students where done dressing and off to third period. Great… I shall, again be late… I'm supposed to be with Roxas right now.. I was his guardian. I am NOT getting another detention! Coach Strife will be to blame, not me!

I opened the locker room door and was greeted with a pissed looking Hayner.

"What's up Blondie?"

He glared daggers at me and stormed off, "Go to hell, Fag!"

Hmm.. harsh. I shrugged it off and went over to my gym locker. I was a bit used to being called a fag, hell, I called myself a fag!

I chuckled to myself but stopped when I saw Roxas sitting on the bench, knees drawn into his chest. His head was buried into his knees and I could see his shoulders shaking slightly. The kid has been crying too much, there's no way I will stand for him going through this!

I sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around him. He jumped slightly and shot his head up, not looking in my direction.

"Roxas are you-"

"Not right now, Axel." He stood up and wiped his eyes. " See you in third period." he grabbed his bag and hurried out of the room, not even glancing back.

I scratched the back of my head and stared at the door he just walked out of.. What just happened?

Roxas POV:

I walked into third period and slammed my bag down. God, what is his problem? Ugh! Third period.. Spanish.. who needs Spanish? I guess I could sleep through this class... yeah I'll sleep. I put my head down and closed my eyes. Sweet, sweet freedom. I didn't have to think about stupid Hayner and his stupid… ugh. I groaned and thought back to what happened.

_I walked into the locker room, leaving Axel behind to zone out. I don't feel like dealing with anybody today.. I am tired and grumpy and that's all I'm gonna say. It was a little funny to see everyone, but Sora, try to do anything to make me happy. It wasn't that I was mad at them, I was just tired. Staying up all night crying isn't really a way to spend a night._

_I wasn't so much crying over my dad, that was normal, What I was crying over was how confused I was. There was Axel yet, being with him would cause so many problems yet, I don't care._

_I slowly got changed, by the time I was done; only Hayner and I were left. Totally fine with me, it's just Hayner._

_"Dude, I waited for you yesterday after school where were you?" Hayner crossed his arms and glared at me._

_"Uhh.. With Axel.. I had detention.." I bit my lip and looked up at him. _

_"I called you at like 6.. You still weren't home.."_

_I tilted my head at him... what's is his problem.. He doesn't own me; I can do what I want when I want. I closed my locker and crossed my arms, glaring at him slightly._

_"I went out to dinner with Axel, is there a problem with that?"_

_His eyes widened, "Problem? Yeah there's a problem! What are you doing hanging out with a fucking flamer like that?"_

_Since when did Hayner have a problem with gay people? See, the only person I told about me being gay was Olette, and she kept it a secret, so Hayner doesn't know. Obviously, it was good to keep it a secret._

_"Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"Yeah, I don't want my best friend to be taken by some loser fag."_

_Wait; did he just call Axel a loser fag? I glared at him and put my hands on my hips. Was he really angry about him being gay?_

_"He's probably loaded with STDs, he's not the type of guy to be hanging out with."_

_"Hayner, you don't know him so don't talk about him. He is not loaded with STDs an he's not a 'loser fag' as you so kindly put it!"_

_"Oh, so now you're sticking up for him? You would go against your own best friend for that fag?"_

_"Don't call him that!"_

_Hayner slammed his fist into a locker, making me drop my bag._

_"Whatever man, I'm going... have a nice day." Hayner stormed out, leaving me shocked. God, why must the world crash today? I plopped myself on the bench and held my face in my hands. The tears I had been holding back all morning finally started to fall out. Why was I crying? Was it that fact that Hayner has something against Axel? Or, was it that he seems to have something against gay people? That means I would never be able to tell him about me.. he would never accept me. What if something happens between Axel and me? Will I have to choose? Would Axel make me choose? God this thinking wasn't helping, just making me cry harder. This sucks!_

_My shoulder twitched at a sudden weight I felt on it. I soon realized it was an arm.. Axels arm. Or, as Hayner so nicely put it, the 'loser fags' arm. I don't think I can be around him right now. God, I hate this._

RING

RING

RING

I jumped up and looked around the room, realizing it wasn't my Spanish class anymore, but I was in my History class, and the bell had just rang. I looked around confused. I don't even remember leaving Spanish! A hand found its way to my shoulder and I looked up to see Axel grinning at me.

"I practically had to carry you here, I don't even know if you truly woke up, but you walked, a little bit clumsily, I might add."

I never knew I could sleep through 2 class periods like that. I smiled up at Axel and mumbled a small thanks.

You know that refreshed feeling you get, after you've slept through half of your day at school? Well, that's what I was feeling..

I walked into the lunchroom with Axel not leaving my side. He barely knows me and yet, he somehow knows to stay by my side, even when I make it seem as though I don't want him to. I don't know why I deny what I want. When I'm sad I want someone to be there with me.. Not to give me attention but to be like 'hey, I'm here if you wanna talk'… and that's what Axel was doing. He wasn't talking. Just being there, and that alone made me feel better.

I glanced over at the table I sat at yesterday.. My eyes met with Olette and she gave me a sad look then went back to talking to Hayner.. He knew I was in the room, but chose to ignore me.

I followed Axel out to the courtyard and sat down on a crowded bench with Axel practically on top of me. A blush made its way to my face and I snuggled into him, feeling his warmth. The weather was getting sort of chilly and I forgot my jacket. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and wrap his arm around my waist… I felt… safe. I didn't even care at the moment if Hayner saw me. I was content with Axel.

"Awe that's sooo cute" Demyx chirped form across the table. Axel threw a french fry at him and flipped him off.

I didn't talk at all during lunch.. Just listened to Axel talk. It was… nice.

I was able to learn little things about Axel just from hearing him talk! I learned that him Demyx have known each other for a _really_ long time. Also that Axel love's Demyx's mom's cooking, and his favorite meal from her is grilled chicken with rice and carrots. Also that he loves playing with fire and Demyx is constantly having to take away lighters from him, worried that he'll hurt himself.

His favorite genre of music was pop and hip hop, and if you talked bad about Britney Spears, he would 'light you on fire and watch while you burn'.

I also learned that he wants to get another piercing, and that the he got his tattoos when he was 12.

I was surprised to find out so much about him just by listening to him talk. But, what can I say? He's very talkative. Not that I have a problem with that, I love listening to his voice.

--

The bell for sixth period rang and I was so glad the day was over. I made my way outside and met up with Sora and Riku.. Snuggling. They might as well just go out.. They already act like they are. They walked up ahead of me, in their own little world and I sort of felt, left out. Yeah, I had best friends but I was never as close to Hayner as they are to each other. Like we would never be able to… cuddle.. Not that I would really want to cuddle Hayner but still…

Ok, that was a lie. I used to like Hayner. But I could never tell him that! He was homophobic to the extreme. Like even when we had sleepovers in middle school, he wouldn't sleep in the same bed as me! So I got over him, deciding it would never happen.

I suddenly felt something familiar rest on my shoulder. I turned my head and was met with green eyes.. I could get lost in his eyes.

"Hey snuggle bug!" he smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

I smiled back at him, "Hey Axel!"

My heart felt like it was beating double, I could feel my face heating. Was this normal?

"You feeling better then you were before?" Axel wrapped his arm around me and I blushed deeply.

"Uhh, yeah I guess.."

"What happened between you and Blondie, eh? He didn't seem to happy after 2nd period."

Should I tell him? The argument was about him.. So I guess he has a right to know but..

"You can tell me, we're friends, right?"

I sighed and caved in, telling him the whole story, word for word.

"I don't really know if it bothers me because of what he said, or the fact that now I know he will never accept me, ya know, if I told him I was gay. I think it's both."

Axel looked at me for a second, eyes filled with concern, "Well honestly, I could care less what Blondie has to say about me, but when he finds out about you, if he ever hurts you, emotionally or physically, he will not live to see the light of day again." Axel took his finger and slid it across my jaw, "And that's a promise! I will never let anyone hurt you."

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed his finger away from my face, "You are such a sap." I walked up ahead of him. I turned around to see him standing there staring at me. I stuck my tongue out and continued walking. He ran up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling into my neck. I felt my whole body heat up, I felt like my heart was gonna jump out of my chest.

Wow, after only two days, I fell in love..

--

-headdesk- YES, I know it's cheesy. But I'm sure you've felt like that, right?

-sigh- FINE, I'm a cheese ball. Its cool. I like cheese anyway! –munchsonbrie-

Please review!


	4. A Day on the Job

So, this is a re written chapter! And let me say, it was hell to rewrite! For anyone who has already read this once, but your going through to reread, I am so sorry you had to deal with that horrible grammer. Not that this is much better but GOD… it was horrible.

I think my eyes began bleeding while reading it!

Axel: my eyes bleed when at look you _YOU! Ooh Dis!_

Ren: -facepalmaxel-

I do not own..

~o~

So it's finally Friday! And I'm still stuck in sixth period waiting for the bell to ring. It seems like it's lasting forever. It almost looked at though that hands on the clock, weren't moving. I groaned and turned my attention to the sleeping blonde next to me.

I could never get over how adorable he looked when he slept. His mouth was open slightly and I could hear he small breaths. His cheeks look slightly flushed. I smiled and reached forward, pushing his bangs back.

I wish I could say I was the one keeping him up all night, but sadly it wasn't me. his dad has been hitting the boo's every night, and Roxas has been staying up, trying to keep watch over Sora.

Roxas told me about his dad a couple days ago. I wanted to kill the fucker, but Roxas told me that he would get better. I could tell by the look Roxas had, he was just hoping it would.

I smiled sadly at the sleeping boy and tangled my hand it his blonde locks. I yelped when I felt someone smack the back of my head. I turned around to see Sora giving me a mock glare.

"No molesting my brother!" I grinned at Sora and leaned closer to Roxas, so my lips were hovering over his cheeks.

"You jealous, Sora?"

Sora blushed and looked at the ground, "Pfft, pervert."

I rolled my eyes and planted a small kiss on Roxas's cheek. He had such soft skin. I looked down to see his cheek all red. I looked at his eyes to see them opened slightly. I smiled at him and whispered to him, "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Roxas, he was going to rape you!"

I chuckled at Sora and leaned back, letting Roxas sit up. He stretched and rolled his eyes at Sora, "Can't rape the willing!"

My eyes widened at him and a smirk spread across his face. I knew he was saying it to mess with Sora but it still made me blush a little.

Riku came over with his bag, and leaned his arm onto Sora's shoulder. He sighed and rested his head on Sora, "Kairi keeps hitting on me!"

Sora laughed and patted Riku's head, "She just likes you is all! You should go out with her!"

Riku grumbled and nuzzled into Sora, "I don't like her like that!"

Roxas looked over at me and rolled his eyes at the two. We were both probably thinking the same thing, 'screw each other, already!'

The class let out a chorus of sighs when the bell rang, signaling the start of the weekend. Roxas grabbed his notebook and looked over at me, waiting for me to gather my stuff. I threw my books and notebook in my bag and grinned at Roxas, "Did you have a good nap?"

Roxas shrugged and began walking towards the door, "Yeah, until I woke up to a fucking pervert in my face."

I laughed and put a hand to my heart, "Your words hurt, Roxas!"

Roxas giggled and looked ahead of him, eyes immediately becoming big. I followed his eyes and saw Hayner, glaring in our direction. It's been about for days since they fought, and he still hasn't talked to Roxas. _Some_ best friend. He's just acting like a complete ass. Speaking of ass;

Siefer shoved his way past us, making sure to call me a faggot on his way. I laughed and shook my head. Roxas looked up at me with concern, "Do you not care about what he said?"

I laughed again and ruffled Roxas's hair, "No! Please, have you seen how Siefer dresses? If _anyone's_ a fag, it's him!"

Roxas chuckled and fixed his hair, "He's an ass."

I nodded and pointed towards Hayner, "Just like him. Hey maybe they should get together! They could both have angry, fag hating sex together! Really blow some steam!"

Roxas mock gagged and pushed me away from him lightly, "Your gross! Jeez, Axel!"

We got outside and Roxas let out a sigh. The leaves were just starting to turn orange, a few finding their way to the ground. This is my favorite time of year. A beautiful mix between winter and summer.

Roxas laughed and tapped me, pointing towards Sora and Riku. They were currently in the small park across the street form school. Trying to find enough leaves to make a pile to jump in. Riku was obviously not confident in their search, but Sora seemed sure he would be able to do it.

"Sora loves fall."

I nodded and smiled at Roxas, "Do you?"

Roxas shrugged, "I like spring more. The weather is pretty much the same, just instead of things dying, they're coming back to life."

I ruffled Roxas hair and he smiled at me. I smirked back at him and poked his side. He let out a small squeak and jumped away from my reach.

"Ticklish much?"

Roxas blushed a shook his head, "Noo. You just surprised me!"

I grinned and grab Roxas, dragging him closer to me, "Oh really? I don't believe that!"

I began to tickle his sides and burst into a fit a giggles, his face was flushed and he was trying his hardest to get away.

"P-Please… AAhh… s-stop!"

I laughed and continued to tickle him. I could feel a small blush making its way to my face at the sounds he was making. If I didn't know any better, it would have sounded like we were doing something_ else_ with the sounds he was making.

"Nggh! A-Axel.. I.. ahh- can't-…. Ngh.. breathe!"

I stopped for a second, giving him time to breathe. He had a look of relief on his face, but that didn't last to long. I took hold of his sides again and began my evil torture again.

Suddenly Roxas stopped wiggling and pushed me forcefully away, eyes glued to the front of the school. I turned around to see what he was looking at, to find Hayner staring at us. I gave him a huge grin and rolled my eyes, turning to face Roxas.

"Why do you care what he thinks, Rox?"

Roxas shrugged and looked at me, "What are you talking about? What he thinks about what?"

I threw my hands in the air, "About us!"

Roxas shrugged again and crossed his arms, "What about us? Nothings going on with 'us'. We're just f-… friends."

I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled, "Ok? So why push me away?"

Roxas scratched his head and began walking away, "I-.. I couldn't breathe!"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. It was obvious he was lying. He just didn't want to piss off his friend anymore, and I understood that. If I were him though, I wouldn't care about pissing him off! But I'm not Roxas, so I respected him.

"It's ok Rox, no need to lie. I understand."

Roxas looked up at me, and smiled. He looked thankful that I didn't get angry. Roxas looked behind us and I followed his gaze. His stupid asshole friend wasn't there anymore. I sighed and turned back around, starting the trek back to our apartments. Today was one of those days when I didn't take my car. The walk was about a mile, but I had no gas. So I decided to just walk.

I jumped with surprise when Roxas threw his arms around me, giving me a small hug, "Thanks for.. not getting mad."

I returned the hug with a smile, "I wouldn't get mad, Roxas."

He pulled back, a huge grin on his flushed face.

Our intimate moment was interrupted by a loud squeal. The both of us looked towards Sora. Demyx had met up with him by the small pile of leaves. Suddenly Demxy and Sora were making a run for us, followed by Zexion and Riku slowly walking towards us.

"ROOOXXAASS!!! Demyx is having a PARTY! I've never been to a party that wasn't for a birthday!"

my eyes widened and I looked over at Demyx, "Wait, like what kind of Party?"

Demyx smiled and scratched his head, "Just a small one. You guys and the guys."

Sora jumped up and down and looked at Demyx, "Who are 'the guys'?!"

Demyx chuckled and shook his head, "Some college friends of ours.."

Sora grabbed onto Riku's arm and shook it violently, "We're gonna hang out with college kids!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Sora that's not a big deal!"

Sora crossed his arms at Roxas and pouted, mocking Roxas, "Oh I Roxas, and I like to be a party pooper. Grr."

I chuckled at Sora's childish behavior and Roxas just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm in though. What about you, Axel?"

I smiled and looked over at Demyx, "Sure thing, but I have work first, I'll meet you guys after." I looked over at Roxas and ruffled his hair, "And, make sure you tell your mom. I don't want… just tell your mom."

Roxas nodded, "Of course!"

Demyx grabbed Roxas's arm and began pulling him towards his car, "You guys need to help me sat up! Axel, we'll see you after work!"

I rolled my eyes and waved at them. Roxas was giving me a worried look, obviously nervous about what Demyx had planned. I just smiled and him and blew him a cheesy kiss. He rolled his eyes and pretended to catch it, laughing while he did it.

--

I shiver ran up my spine when my hands touch the cold glass of starbucks front doors. I looked around at the small, yet comfy shop. There was a small line of people coming from the counter, and some people in the lounge chairs with their expensive coffees, blackberries, and their macbooks. Just another day at starbucks! I get to see the snobs in their _natural habitat._

I shuffled my way over to the CD rack and messed with the CDs. A few people glared at me, while I made obnoxious noises with the nick-nacks. I stopped messing with the stuff and went behind the counter, helping myself to a cookie. My boss hated when did that, but they made so much money here, would he even really notice if I took a cookie?

I tapped my foot lightly with the music and looked around for my apron.

"Axel, dude! My shift was over 20 minutes ago, which means your late!"

I turned around to find Xigbar making his way out of the back. Xigbar was one of our college buds. I met him when he was a senior, along with about 7 other seniors, now their all college students. Of course they all stayed in twilight town for college. That rumor that they say is true, no one ever seems to leave twilight town.

When Xigbar talks he sounds like a surfer. He has this long black hair with gray stripes. He is always getting into fights, so he has a huge scar across his jaw, along with an eye patch. Rumor is though, the eye patch is just so he looks tough. I just think he looks like a pirate!

"ME? Late? _Never_. You just don't know how to read a clock!"

Xigbar rolled his eyes and untied his apron, setting it on the counter next to me, "Ha! As if! I'll see you at Dem's party, dude!"

He grabbed a piece of pound cake and skipped off.

I began to take orders for the people waiting, most of them annoyed at this point. I just smiled and did as I was supposed to. The line was gone after about 10 minutes and no one else had entered. Slow day today.

I leaned onto the counter and rested my eyes. I was a little excited about tonight, I mean it was Dem's house and Roxas was gonna be there, something was bound to happen. I took another bite of my cookie and yawned, resting my head in my arms.

The little bell that hang over the door rang, signaling someone's arrival. I sighed and snuggled further into my arm, not wanting to work. I heard a dramatic gasp from the door, and the shuffle of feet. I recognized the gasp and looked up with a smile, seeing Roxas. She seemed oddly hyper and I smiled at he gave me a mock glare.

"Sleeping on the job? Bad, Axel!"

I smirked at him and sent him a wink, "Your right Roxas, I'm a bad boy who needs punishing!"

His eyes widened and his face went red. He reached across the counter and pushed my shoulder, "Pervert!"

He hid his face in his other hand, trying to hide his blush. I laughed and pushed off of the counter. I ruffled his blonde hair and Roxas looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Sorry about what I said earlier.. lying to you and-"

I put my hand up to silence him and shook my head, "Roxas, it's ok! I understand, say no more!"

Roxas smiled and scratched his head. He looked up at the menu and pouted at me.

"Axel, I have no money.."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "What do you want, Roxas?"

Roxas grinned at me and pointed towards the menu, "A Grande non-fat java chip Frap, extra shot of espresso!"

I chuckled at him and made my way to the machine, "You sound like you belong here, Roxas."

He laughed and leaned on the counter, "I just know what I want!"

He watched me with interest as I made his drink. I smiled at him and poured his drink into a cup.

"Ya know, we have a spot open, if you want a job.."

He looked away from the blender and looked up at me, "Huh? Oh! No, I can't have a job. My dad won't let me. Also, who knows what he would do to Sora if I wasn't around."

I nodded and passed him his drink. He smiled and took a long gulp out of it. A little got on his lip and his tongue darted out to get it. I saw him look up at me and I relucntanly looked away.

"Are you sure? I'm really tight with my boss! I could get you in _real _easy, my boss loves me!"

Roxas shook his head, sipping on his drink. His gaze shifted to the door behind me. I turned around to see my boss. She was this tall twig with strait blonde hair. She was somehow skinnier than me, and at that point, I think that's _too_ skinny. Her name was Amy and god, does she scare me.

"Axel, you were late today!"

I straightened my posture and lowered my chin, eyes cast to the ground, "I'm sorry, ma'am"

She sighed and pointed to Roxas, "And, are you talking to a friend during your shift."

I looked towards Roxas and he quickly smiled, "Thank you, sir." And skittered away, trying to look like a custumer.

"Uh, no ma'am. He just asked me about, our pound cake."

She rolled her eyes and glared at me, "One more strike and your fired, understand?!"

I nodded and smiled, "Yes, ma'am!"

She began to walk away but turned back around, "Wipe down the counters, and Axel?"

I looked up at her, "Yes?"

She glared at me with her chin in the air, "I hate you!"

I sighed and looked at the ground, "I know…"

She smiled and walked away. I was quite used to hearing that from her. I looked back to see Roxas making his way to the counter, as if looking at the pastries.

"She _loves_ you, huh?"

I threw the wash clothe at him, pulling out another one, "Make yourself useful. Clean!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and threw the cloth back at me, "Pfft, no!"

I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes. Roxas cleared his throat and handed me his now empty cup. I stared wide-eyed at his cup.

Did he really drink all of that? Roxas shrugged and gave me a small puppy look, "Refill, please!"

I rolled my eyes and looked behind me at the door. My boss would kill me if she saw that. She didn't seem to be looking so I began making him another one.

"Make that one with 2 extra shots!"

I looked up at Roxas with wide eyes, "You sure, kid?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and nodded. God, he was adorable. I finished making his drink and handed it back to him. He took it greedily and slurped it down. I heard the bell over the door ring and looked up to see a small group of people walk in.

Well, back to work.

--

It took me about 20 minutes to get through the crazy mod that decided to get their caffeine fix. The daycare down the street must have just let out, because the place was filled with little kids and their mom's.

I signaled for Roxas to get his ass back over to me and he raced over like he was on fire.

"OhmygodAxelIamsobored!"

"Uuh… yeah, that coffee was obviously _not_ a good idea." Roxas giggled. Reaching over the counter and poking my nose. I was a little taken aback and he giggled at my confused face.

We both jumped when we heard another certain blonde squeal from the doors of the shop. Roxas spun around and let out another loud squeal, "Deeeeeemyx! I missed you for the past, couple of hours!"

Demyx giggled and gave me a concerned look, "What did you feed him and where's my share?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "He got like 2 coffees with an extra like.. 3 shots of espresso."

Demyx let out a low whistle and rolled his eyes, "Make me my normal Frap, with 2 extra shots!"

I sighed and made the coffee.

--

The next 2 hours consisted of running around and hyper giggles. If it were any other day I would be entertained, but my head had started to pound.

Well, I am _so_ excited for the party.

--

yay for the party, this is a short chapter.. sorry

review please!


	5. Demyx's party

**This chapter is rewritten (on july 13****th****, 2009), but not very well. I am going through an intense writers block, but this chapter was soo bad I just had to do something. And this is a lot better than what it was.. and judging by this chapter now.. that must mean it was TERRIBLE! lol**

Axel POV:

Me, Roxas and Demyx climbed out of the car. Luckily Roxas ended up tiring himself out, turning back into normal, relaxed Roxas. Thank god, I definitely don't think I would have been able to handle him along with Demyx! It would have been complete hell! I would have been babysitting. And that's only with him drinking coffee!

Please god, don't let him get drunk! I'm scared to see what would happen!

I heard a loud bang coming from Demyx's house and cringed. I turned towards the sound of running footsteps. The sound was coming closer and I was a little nervous to find out who it was.

"ROOXXAASS!!" I didn't even have time to see the person, I just saw a flash of spiky brown hair pass by me, running at least 60 miles an hour. Ok, that was an exaggeration, but he was running fast! Why must everyone be so hyper?

Roxas squeaked and throw his hands out in front of him, trying to shield himself, but Sora was already making a jump for Roxas. Roxas, obviously not ready for all of Sora's weight, fell over hard onto the ground. His head slammed into the concrete and he let out a yelp.

Me and Demyx both let out stimulus gasps, trying to decided whether to laugh or not. For a second it was hard to tell if he was hurt. But judging by the tiny whine, he was definitely in some pain.

Sora was giggling, until he realized he had actually hurt Roxas. The brunette began panicking, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over at record speed. Riku ran over and pulled the boy up, wiping the dirt off his clothes.

I stopped standing around like an idiot and knelt next to Roxas. His eyes were open, which was a good sign. At least he was conscience.

"Rox, you okay?"

Roxas looked up at me and giggled, poking my cheeks, "You look cuuuute when you're worrying!"

I tried to hide my blush and lifted Roxas up so he was sitting. Yes I was blushing, ok?

Roxas was looking around, seeming a little out of it. Hell, I would be too it my head slammed into the ground like that.

"My.. elbows feel funny!"

I rolled my eyes and took a look at his elbows. There was a little blood coming from them, proving that they were scratched up. He let out a small hiss when I touched them, pulling his arm away and glaring at me slightly. Demyx sighed and scratched his head, "Well as long as he's not dead, I'm gonna go make sure Xigbar isn't breaking anything. Take him into the bathroom to clean up his elbows."

I nodded and picked Roxas up bridal style. As serious of a matter this might be, I couldn't help up love the feeling of his lithe body in my arms. Even if he was kicking and whining at me.

"Nooo, I'm not the bride!"

I rolled my eyes and brought him towards the house. When I stepped over the threshold of his front door, I heard a loud catcall from Xigbar.

"Is that for me, Axel? Your too kind!"

I scoffed and shook my head, taking Roxas to the bathroom. I sat him on the counter and closed the door. Roxas began swinging his feet adorably back and fourth. I gave him a small smile and turned towards the cabinet, looking for something to clean him up with.

I was a little worried at the way he was acting, as adorable as he was being. Obviously, hitting his head had affected him somewhat. I just hoped it wasn't too serious.

I heard Roxas giggle and I turned around, wondering what he could find so amusing. He was looking at his hand, which he seemed quite fascinated with. It took me a second to realize it was covered in blood. My eyes widened and I grabbed his hand, giving him a worried look.

"Oh my god, Roxas! Where did that come from?"

"Uuh.. my head?"

Roxas tilted his head, and put his other hand on the back of his head.

"Roxas, don't touch it!" I pulled his hand away and he pouted at me. I turned on the sink and put his hands under the water, washing off the blood.

"Does it hurt Roxas?"

Roxas nodded and squinted his eyes, "My head is pounding."

I dried off his hands and reached into the cabinet to get some painkillers and a cup. I handed them to Roxas and he let out a small sigh, taking the pills.

I stood in front of him and titled his chin to look at me. Our eyes met and his face turned slightly pink. He chuckled and turned his head to the side.

"I'm bleeding on the back of my head, not my face!"

I scoffed and pulled his head down so it was on my shoulder, his forehead sort of nuzzled into my neck. I began to wipe the back of his head with a warm washcloth. He winced a few times, letting out small whimpers. I whispered a few 'sorrys' and finished cleaning the blood.

From the looked of it, the bleeding had stopped. I tapped his shoulder, telling him he could sit up. When he lifted his head, our eyes met. But this time, he didn't turn away. He just blinked his eyes.

I knew it was a bad idea, but something told me to just lean in.

He gasped when our noses brushed against each other's. Our lips weren't touching yet, and I could tell he was nervous. His eyes fluttered shut and I knew I had to kiss him. There was no way I could contain myself. So I leaned in further, ready to capture his lips.

"Roxas, Axel, come on! Luxord brought boos!!" Demyx opened the door and was totally oblivious to what was about to occur. I inwardly groaned, letting out a small sigh.

The moment was definitely gone, but I still wanted to kiss him.

Roxas obviously thought differently and turned his head to the side, "Uh… thanks for helping me.. y'know.. clean up.. my head…?"

I chuckled and got up. I signaled for him to follow and we headed into the living room. Roxas looked around and shuffled towards Sora.

Demyx's house was a decent size. The living room was probably my favorite part. In the center of the room was a couch that sat about five people. In front of the couch was a coffee table and in front of that was a huge wall TV with a PS2 and stereo system. On the coffee table there were the huge bowls filled with any and all junk foods, some beer, shot glasses, vodka, and soda.

I reached over and opened a beer and surprisingly saw Sora grab one too. I smirked at him and he grinned, opening it and taking a swig.

"You drink Sora?"

Sora rolled his eyes and sat at the couch, "I'm a teenage boy, what do you think?"

I chuckled and joined him on the couch, "True."

Roxas sat down next to Sora and yawned. Demyx sat himself on the table, directly across form Roxas. The blonde looked up, smiling at Demyx.

"You ok?"

Roxas nodded and smiled, "Head hurts a little, but nothing big!"

Demyx grinned and grabbed himself a handful of chips.

" You've never had a drink before, have you Rox?" I rolled my eyes at the way Demyx was speaking to him and took another sip of beer. He was talking to him like he was seven and, as amusing as it was, I was sure Roxas didn't appreciate it.

Roxas glared slightly, but then looked down in embarrassment, shaking his head slowly.

Demyx chuckled and clicked his tongue, getting Roxas's eyes again. The blonde watched with wide eyes as Demyx began to poor vodka into a glass.

"Well, perfect time to start!"

He handed the drink to Roxas and he gulped. Demyx giggled and shook his head, "It's just vodka, Rox. Simple."

Roxas nodded and looked over at Sora. The brunette grinned and showed Roxas his drink, silently telling him it was ok.

Roxas sighed and brought the drink to his lips, sucking in some of the clear liquid. I was surprised to see Roxas gulp down all that was in the glass. Demyx and me stared at each other in disbelief, not expecting that at all. I was expecting him to spit it out, it _was_ just straight vodka.

Roxas handed Demyx the glass, eyes squeezed shut.

"It taste's weird.. but the burn is kind of cool."

Demyx grinned at skipped into the kitchen, returning with another glass with a pink liquid in it. Judging by the smug look Demyx had, it was one of his mystery creations.

Demyx was like a god when it came to making drinks. You almost never knew what he put in it, but the taste was to die for.

The blonde returned to his spot on the table and handed Roxas the pink concoction. Roxas's eyes widened and he grabbed it.

"What is it?"

Demyx smirked and shook his head, "A secret, just drink!"

--

A half an hour had passed and the entire living room was a drunken madhouse. I had officially made myself Roxas's baby sitter and was following him around the room.

"Whazzit?" Roxas slurred, pointing in between Siax's eyes. The blue hair man rolled his eyes and replied monotonley.

"It is a scar."

Roxas pouted and crossed his arms, glancing over at me, "I think he's a robot!"

I snorted and shook my head. The comment had earned a small growl from Siax and Roxas giggled.

"I changed my mind! He's a doggy!"

I rolled my eyes and gave Siax a small apologetic look.

I never really cared for the Siax; he wasn't very talkative or nice. He just kind of stood around. The only thing he would do at Parties was go outside and stare at the moon. I mean, couldn't he do that at home?

Roxas waved at Siax and ran off towards a desk in the corner of the room. Xigbar was currently sitting there, laughing at something on the computer screen. Roxas joined him and leaned over his shoulder, not even phased by the fact that his entire body was being supported my Xigbar.

I followed after him and crossed my arms, receiving a smirk from Xigbar.

"Looks like he likes me after all!"

I rolled my eyes and ruffled Roxas's hair, earning what sounded like a purr.

"Whatcha dooooing?!"

Xigbar chuckled and pointed towards the screen.

"I googled 'people injured in firework accidents'! My GOD, people are dumb. I mean, seriously?! Dude, these people are mental!"

Roxas giggled and looked over at me. I rolled my eyes at Xigbar and grabbed Roxas's arm. Roxas whined and tried to get Demyx's attention.

"Demyx!!!!! I want moooorre!!!"

Demyx shook his head and ignored Roxas, receiving a pout from the younger blonde.

I chuckled and pulled him towards the couch.

"Why don't we rest?" Resting is good. I swear, I am never getting Roxas drunk with me.. ever! He is like frickin Speed Racer! He's all over the place!

Roxas grumbled then gasped, eyes resting on Marluxia across the room.

I titled my head at him, "What?"

Roxas brought his finger up and pointed towards the pink haired man, "She has really pretty hair! I want to touch it!"

Roxas began to make his way to Marly, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him. He did not want to go touch his hair. He might very well lose his hand!

"Rox, he doesn't like people touching his h-"

Roxas brought his finger to my lip and shushed me. "It's ok! You.. you just w-wait here! I'm gonna… I'll be right back. DON'T move!"

And just like that he was gone, after Marly.

I chuckled and leaned my head back. Even though I was complaining, I was actually enjoying my time with Roxas, even though he was drunk. He was a very cute and funny drunk.

I let out a sigh and reached for another beer, but was stopped by a smack to my wrist.

"No!"

Demyx glared at me and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and reached for the drink again, "Demyx, I've only had like two ok? Besides, why am I the only one who cant get drunk?"

Demyx sighed and gave in, knowing he had no come back for that. I had promised to slow down with my drinking but hell, it was a party! I wasn't going to be the only sober one!

Suddenly I felt a tug on my hair. I turned around to find a very drunk Roxas.

"Hey rainbow belly-button" Roxas leaned over on the back of the couch so his feet were dangling off the back. I smiled at him and ruffled his spikes.

"Hey drunk blonde!"

Roxas giggled and tugged on my shirt.

"You're a cute drunk!" I said as I made my way around to couch. I leaned against the back and let Roxas burrow his head into my arm. He mumbled something and I chuckled at him. I lifted his chin up and asked him to repeat himself.

"Luxord wants to play strip poker.. but I don't know how to play…"

Well there's a typical Luxord move, always wanting to gamble.

I chuckled at Roxas's innocence and stood up straight.

"I'll teach you the basics, then we can team up.. Kay?"

He nodded, grinning like a child on Christmas, and dragged me into the dining room. The room looked like a typical dining room. Big table in the middle surrounded my chairs.

Roxas and me took our spots; I grabbed some cards from Luxord to help explain to Roxas.

"You get two cards. One stays face down to everyone, the other…"

I was surprised at how fast Roxas was able to catch on, considering he was drunk. After about two practice rounds, Roxas was able to do it one his own.

-15 minutes later-

"Hit me!"

Luxord smirked and slid Roxas a card. Roxas looked at it and let out a small whine. He had sobered up quiet a bit within the last 20 minutes and I was surprised to see he was actually doing pretty well.

Luxord gave him self a card and grinned, "20, bitches!"

Demyx grinned and pushed his cards forward. "TWENTY FOUR!"

Luxord rolled his eyes, deciding not to tell Demyx he was actually over. I pushed my cards forward, having 18. Luxord grinned and looked at Roxas.

The blonde sighed and flipped over his card, grinning at Luxord, "Twenty one!"

Luxord groaned and crossed his arms.

"Beginners luck."

--

Another 10 minutes had passed and Demyx was down to his boxers, leaving the rest of us missing only our shirts.

"Look Zexion, I'm WINNING!!"

Zexion was currently standing behind Demyx's chair, his face decorated with a blush. It was pretty obvious Zexion had a crush on him, I mean; he was always looking at him. The only one who didn't notice was Demyx.

Zexion rolled his eyes, hiding his blush with his hand, "Demyx… you are close to being unclothed. Your not winning, your losing."

Demyx pouted and looked behind him, "Really?"

Zexion nodded, being awarded with a whine from Demyx.

"I'm not good at this game! I quit!"

I sighed, slightly agreeing with Demyx. Even though I was pretty much dressed, it was impossible to actually win with Luxord.

"I'm out too Luxord. We can't play with you, you always win, and it's pointless!"

Roxas pouted and put his cards down, "Well I was actually having fun, but it can't just be me and him. You guys suck!"

I rolled my eyes at him and ruffled his hair, earning a growl.

"I think I liked you better when you were drunk!"

Roxas stuck out his little pink tongue and shook his head. I chuckled and stood up form the table, stretching my arms above my head. We all followed Demyx back into the living room, once there; Demyx began running around in circles. He was still in only his boxers and completely wasted.

"OH OH!! Truth or dare!!! TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!"

Luxord came stumbling in behind us, his fist in the air, "PARLE'!"

Xigbar snorted at Luxord and shook his head, "What does 'Parle'' even mean?"

Luxord blinked a few times and shrugged, "I don't rightly know. You tell me! You're the pirate here!"

Xigbar crossed his arms and sighed, shaking his head. I chuckled at the two and brought my attention back to Demyx.

"Come ooon! TRUTH OR DARE, or you guys CAN LEAVE!" Demyx grinned and began to spin himself around in a circle, acting like a child on a sugar high.

The rest of the room rolled their eyes and groaned. Marluxia grabbed Demyx, trying to stop his spinning.

"Truth or dare? Demyx we are not in 8th grade!"

Sounds of agreement rang through the room, but Demyx just rolled his eyes and sat on the floor, a pout in place. The rest of us just sighed and joined him, knowing we couldn't win the battle. He would be pouting and whining the rest of the night.

We began playing, no one really into it. I mean, could you blame them? It was truth or dare! When was that game EVER exciting?

It was my turn to ask so I looked over at Demyx.

"Demyx, truth or dare?"

Demyx bounced up and down, a smug look on his face, "DARE!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "I dare you to… go.. get me another beer!"

Demyx's smile faded and he glared, "Axel that doesn't count."

"Yeah it does, now scoot!"

Demyx whined and ran off. When he returned he glared at me and crossed his arms, handing me my drink.

"Thank you very much!"

I gave him a huge grin and he stuck his tongue out at me. Then he made himself comfortable back on the ground and faced Roxas.

"Roxas, truth or dare."

Roxas shrugged up at Demyx and brushed a hand through his hair, "Dare?"

All the dares had been stupid, so Roxas was expected something like 'lick the floor', but Demyx had another idea. The blonde smirked at Roxas and rocked back and forth.

"I dare you to… make out with.. Sora!"

Everyone is the room let out noises of surprise, the first one coming from Riku.

"Oh, that's sick Dem, their brothers!"

Xigbar let out a laugh and clapped his hands, "I second that motion! Demyx's motion.. not yours!"

He pointed at Riku and grinned. Sora's jaw dropped and he began shaking his head violently.

"Excuse me?!"

Demyx giggled and bumped fists with Xigbar, "Come on, dude, twincest is hot! Don't you agree, Axel?"

All eyes turned towards me. Well thanks Xigbar, turn it around at me! I started to stutter and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I mean.." I felt a slap on my arm and looked over to see a slightly angry Roxas. He was practically pleading to make sure he wouldn't have to do it and, as hot as I thought it would be, I sighed and shook my head, "They shouldn't have to do that. Demyx, come up with another one!"

Demyx glared at me, letting out a small hiccup before groaned, "Aww, you're just saying that because you want him in bed!"

Roxas scoffed and looked over at Demyx, head tilted, "Excuse me?"

Demyx chuckled; obviously the drinks weren't filtering out what he was saying, "Yeah! Don't let him fool you, he's just getting on you good side so he can-"

I couldn't believe what Demyx was saying! Sure, he didn't mean any harm, but Roxas wasn't going to understand that! He doesn't know Demyx like I do, and when Demyx is drunk; he doesn't know how to stop his mouth from speaking.

I threw my hands up, glaring at Demyx, "DEM! Please, shut up!"

Roxas glared over at me, eyes watery, "What? Worried he'll tell me all about how badly you want in my pants?! Ass!"

The blonde jumped up and ran outside, slamming the door behind him. I let out a groan and found Sora right in my face.

"Is that true?"

I groaned and crossed my arms, "You don't understand. Demyx made it sound worse. He was just trying to get his way!"

Sora chuckled and crossed his arms; looking towards the door, "Better go tell him that, he tends to take things too seriously."

I nodded, knowing that it was about time to go chase after Roxas.

--

I saw his blonde hair from about fifteen feet away. He was heading in the direction towards our apartments. The streetlights were reflecting off his blonde locks. I could hear his heavy footsteps stop and turn around, rewarding me with a hard glare.

"Do you have something you have to say, or just trying to get in my pants again?"

I sighed and caught up with him, running a hand through my hair, "Rox, Demyx was just trying to get his way. He tends to let his mind wander when he's drunk.. And he takes things to far! I'm not just 'trying to get you in bed'."

Roxas sighed and crossed his arms, his big blue eyes meeting mine, "Why should I believe you? Honestly, we barely know each other!"

I nodded and shrugged, walking ahead of him. He stumbled to catch up with me and glared, "Are you not gonna answer that?!"

I chuckled and shook my head, "There was no question to answer. You're right, you don't know me!"

Roxas stopped walking and stared at me wide eyed. I grinned to myself triumphantly, knowing I was getting to him.

"H-Hey wait! That's it?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Yeah, unless you want to start getting to know me."

Roxas grabbed my arm, getting me to stop walking. I looked down at him and smiled. He smiled back, "I would like that, yeah."

I grinned and put a friendly arm around his shoulder, earning a grumble from him, "How about dinner and a movie? There's an Imax theatre in town! It's fairly new!"

Roxas giggled at me and nodded, "Yeah, I would like that!"

I gave Roxas a smug grin and began walking, "Well then, let me walk you home, my lady."

Roxas pushed me and crossed his arms, "Not if you call me you 'lady', asshole!"

I chuckled at him and nodded, "Fine, Lemme walk you home, Roxas. Better?"

Roxas grinned and began walking beside me, "Yes, thank you."

We were greeted at Roxas's front door by a post- it note. Roxas titled his head and plucked it off. After reading it, he let out a big sigh of relief.

"My dad is gone for about a week!"

I was taken aback by the news and gave him a huge smile, "Awesome! Uh.. Where has he gone?"

Roxas shrugged and stuck his key in the doorknob, "I don't know exactly. He's a truck driver, so he leaves a lot."

I let out a sound of understanding and smiled at Roxas. The blonde stepped in his doorway and smiled.

"Well, thanks for walking me home."

I nodded and leaned against the outside of the doorframe, "No problem. I'll come get you tomorrow at 5, sound cool?"

Roxas blushed and nodded. I was surprised to feel Roxas wrap his arms around my neck. I got over the surprise quickly and hugged him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rox."

--

**well there it is..**

**Review please!!**

**Kitty: meow!! -jumpsintoRenslap-**

**Ren: kitty would like for you to review!!**

**-Axelplayswithkitty-**

**Roxas: Axel..**

**Axel: -ignores-**

**Roxas: -clears throat-.. Axeel...**

**Axel: -istoobusyplayingwithkitty-**

**Roxas: Ren... help me please..**

**Ren: -clears throat- OH MY GOD ROXAS PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!**

**Axel: -jumpsupandattacksRoxas-**

**Roxas: not very helpful!!**

**Ren: -smirks-**


	6. The Date

**This chapter has been rewritten~**

**Review, Please and Thank you!**

**We are switching to third person POV 3 **

**It's much easier to write in! **

**Btw: I do not own… kthanxbye**

-- Third person POV

The house practically shook as Demyx's front door was slammed. Sora was staring at the door, a look of pure worry on his face. Riku was just sitting with his arms crossed, giving Demyx a look that said, 'Great going!'

Xigbar sighed and stood up, "Well, there goes our game of Truth or Dare."

Luxord chuckled and stood up as well, making his way to the drinks.

"Yeah, my buzz is going away. Can't have that!"

Xigbar laughed and bumped fists with Luxord, both of them strolling to the alcohol. A loud sniffle could be heard from Demyx, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. Demyx then burst into tears, knees pulled into his chest, face hidden by his hands. Marluxia groaned and stood up from his spot on the floor, joining Luxord and Xigbar by the drinks.

"He's crying. Not like I wasn't expecting that."

Riku cleared his throat and looked over at Zexion.

"Um, does he cry a lot?" Zexion nodded and brushed a hand through his hair.

"He's very emotional." Riku looked from Zexion to Demyx, then back at Zexion.

"Do we just.. leave him?" Zexion nodded slowly and began to stand up.

"If you comfort him, he just ends up crying more… and getting snot on your shoulder."

"Hmm.." Riku nodded and followed at Zexion.

Sora scoffed and raced to Demyx's side, slowly rubbing circles on his back.

"It will be fine, Demyx!"

As soon as Sora spoke, Demyx fell into his surprised arms, leaning his head on the brunettes shoulder.

"I ruined everything!" Demyx sobbed into Sora's shoulder.

Sora responded by shaking his head. "Dem, no you didn't! Roxas is just sensitive… and a little drunk. Just, now we know that Roxas takes things too seriously when he's drunk."

Demyx sniffled and pulled back a little. Sora held back gag when he smelled Demyx's breath. He was obviously still slightly drunk.

"B-but I RUINED it. N-now Roxas won't want to.. he won't wanna..-"

Demyx hiccupped and scratched his nose, then looked at the ground.

"He won't w-wanna be with Axel anymo'!" Demyx slurred, leaning onto Sora for support.

"A-and Ax'l r'ly reeeeaaaallly like's Roxas."

Demyx choked on a sob and buried his head in Sora's shoulder again. Sora sighed and shook his head, looking across the room at the rest of the guests.

All of them wore snickers, slightly mocking Sora's position.

Xigbar chuckled and took a sip of his beer, "You dug yourself into that hole, kid."

Sora glared and rubbed Demyx's back, trying to think what made him happy when he was sad.

"_It's bwoke!"_

_A little brunette sat on the ground, and began to sob. In his hands he held a teddy bear, the fluff falling out of it._

_His brother sat down next to him, slowly taking the bear out of his hands, ignoring the weak grabs Sora was making to get it back._

"_Hey Sora, mommy's makin' panciks!"_

_Years later the same little brown-headed boy was slamming his door in his brother's face. Arms crossed as he glared daggers at the door._

"_Go away!" a 12-year-old Sora screamed. Roxas sighed and knocked on the door lightly._

"_Sora, I'm sorry I told you to shut up, but I was watching Viva La Bam. I couldn't hear-"_

_Sora pouted and kicked the door, "S-so Bam Margera is more important that ME?!"_

_Sora began to cry, letting out small sounds. Roxas sighed again, and then tapped on the door._

"_Hey Sora, Mom bought brownie mix!"_

Sora smiled, thinking back to the stupid reason why he would get sad, and the stupid reason he always got happy again.

Grinning he pulled the sobbing teenager off his shoulder, smiling at him.

"Hey Dem, you wanna bake cookies?"

Demyx suddenly stopped crying and stared at Sora wide-eyed, "We don't have any cookie dough."

Sora chuckled and shook his head, "Not hard to make it from normal ingredients!."

Demyx quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen, "Let's see if we have the ingredients!"

Sora chuckled and followed Demyx to the kitchen, grinning at the others with a look of triumph.

He looked at his shoulder and shrugged, "And he only got a little snot on me!"

--

"Cookies are done!" Sora rolled his eyes as Demyx darted to the kitchen. Xigbar groaned and crossed his arms and stood up, glaring at Sora.

"Better?"

The brunette looked at the wet spot on the rug and shook his head, "I can still smell the beer."

Marluxia stopped sweeping and sighed, "Then entire house smells of beer!"

Sora nodded and pointed at the rug, silently telling Xigbar to keep scrubbing. It _was_ his fault, he's the one who spilled.

"That, my friend is why we're cleaning. We don't want Demyx's parent coming home tomorrow to this!"

Luxord walked into the house, wiping his hands on his pants. He had just taken out the trash.

"Who died and made you in charge, Love?"

The rest of the room stopped cleaning and agreed with Luxord. Everyone standing from there positions with looks of annoyance. Sora waved his arms in front of him, then let out a small chuckle and shrugged, "I guess you ain't getting any twincest.."

Luxord and Xigbar immediately got back to cleaning, without question. Riku rolled his eyes from the side of the room and decided to speak up.

"Yanno, he's not giving you guys any twincest either way!"

The brunette groaned and shot a glare at Riku, "Thanks a lot!"

Riku smirked at Sora, making him blush. Sora quickly covered it by looking behind him, hearing Demyx's hurried footsteps.

"Cooookkiiiees!" Demyx ran into the room, a plate in his hands. The cookies, which looked perfect upon entering the oven, were now in pieces on the plate.

Sora looked at the plate and sighed, stopping Demyx from running away with them.

"They are supposed to be cooled down before you take them off the cookie sheet!"

Demyx scoffed and set the cookies on the coffee table, "They taste just the same!"

The blonde looked very proud of his cookies as everyone took a small piece, since all there were on the plate were small pieces.

Xigbar reached for another and gave Sora a thumbs up, "Good job, Sora!"

Demyx immediately pouted and crossed his arms, glaring at Xigbar.

"Thank ME too! I helped!"

Sora chuckled and put a hand on the blondes shoulder, "Yeah, he mixed the ingredients!"

--

Sora shut the door to Demyx's house and stretched, giving a satisfied moan when his back cracked.

"Hey Riku, I-"

Sora tilted his head to see that Riku was already on his way home. The hyperactive teen darted after him, letting out what he called his 'battle call'. Riku shook his head and stopped walking, feeling a familiar weight jump onto his back.

"Hang on tight, spider monkey!" Riku mocked, earning a kick from Sora.

"Do not MOCK twilight?"

Riku scoffed and began to walk, holding Sora securely on his back, "What? You _like_ Twilight?"

Sora snorted and shook his head, tickling Riku's neck with his brown spikes. "Nuu! It's just..,"

He brought his voice down to a whisper and leaned towards Riku's ear, "Those fan girls will KILL you!"

Riku chuckled and shook his head, speeding up his walking. Sora giggled and held on tighter, pointing ahead of Riku.

"HI HO SILVA!!!!"

Riku laughed and tilted his head, "Whut?"

Sora giggled and nuzzled Riku's neck, "Iono… "

Riku rolled his eyes, "How can you be so energetic after having to practically baby-sit Demyx?"

Sora laughed and jumped off Riku's back, leaving the taller of the two confused at the sudden lose of weight on his back.

The two began walking next to each other, Sora wearing a small blush. Riku's hand kept brushing against his, and he knew it wasn't on accident. Riku liked having some sort of physical contact with Sora, whether it be holding hands or cuddling. The silver haired boy had been like that since he was young. After going into high school though, they began cuddling and touching less and less in public. Too many rumors. Not that Sora minded the idea of going out with Riku. Actually, it was something he had been thinking about for a while, but with a rumor like that going around, his dad was bound to find out, at least back in the main city. Then Roxas would probably be the one hurt.

His father would think it was Roxas's fault and beat him. Even if his dad tried to be Sora, Roxas wouldn't let him.

His dad wasn't really against Roxas… or at least he wasn't always.

It's all from the alcohol. Their father started drinking mainly because of their mom. She got lazy and stopped taking care of them, leaving their dad to do everything and it stressed him. During that time the three had gotten incredibly close, but when his drinking started, he was a different person.

Then the alcohol took over his life. He began telling the twin's mother that he needed a break. She would say no, and that led to beating her. After a year of her getting beat, Roxas, a boy of 8, began to take the beatings for her.

Their mother hates it, but being the coward she is…runs. The twins are left with zero true parents.

Sora broke off from his thoughts when he felt Riku's hand again. He blushed and grabbed his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. Riku had some home issues too, holding his hand was the least Sora could do.

The walk back to the apartments was short, the two boys just holding hands peacefully. Sora's cheeks tinted with a blush.

Sora practically jumped for joy when he saw the absence of his dad's car. That left a few days of peace and quiet.

"So, um. D-Do you wanna spend the night?"

Sora looked up and smiled, shaking his head, "Maybe tomorrow night. I wanna see how Roxas is!"

Riku nodded and patted Sora on the head, jogging over to his front door.

Sora stepped inside and noticed an odd silence. Was Roxas even home?

Sora let out a disgusted noise when he thought about were Roxas could be. After a moment though, he laughed at his stupidity. There is no way Roxas would be doing anything with Axel, when that was the very thing he got mad at him for. Roxas wasn't like that.

Sora made his way blind to his room, feeling against the wall to turn on the light. Realizing the switch didn't work, he grumbled and made his way through the darkness to his dresser.

He stripped off his pants and threw on some PJ pants, tying the drawstring around his tiny waist.

He fumbled towards the bunk beds the twins shared and laughed to himself. They had the bunk beds since they were young, they had begged for them. After a month of sleeping in them, they realized it was pointless, since Sora would crawl in with Roxas every night.

And now, 5 years later, was no exception. Riku always teased them for that.

Sora reached out for the ladder and took a few steps up. He was surprised when he noticed two blue orbs floating in Roxas's bed. Upon further inspection, Sora saw a huge white grin appear. With a yelp he fell off the ladder, falling onto his bum.

Roxas chuckled and walked over to his brother, squatting next to him. He brought his face nose-to-nose and grinned.

"That's pay back for that killer glomp!"

Sora pushed Roxas away with a grunt and sat up, nose scrunched. Sora rolled his eyes when Roxas began dancing in place, mockingly pointing and laughing at Sora.

"Not nice," Sora grumbled at his brother, scratching his nose, "Don't scare me with your big freak like eyes!"

Roxas finished his dance and brought his hand up, making sure to have his middle finger up and facing Sora.

"We're twins, douche. Our eyes are the same!"

Without another word, Sora darted for Roxas's bed, snuggling up in the fluffy pillow. He took in the subtle scent of Roxas's shampoo_, honey and oats_.

To anyone else it would have sounded weird but Sora loved the way his brother smelled. It was a smell he grew up with. Sure, he just recently began using that certain shampoo, but it matched his scent so well, the Sora could barely tell the different.

Roxas let out a sound of mock annoyance and pulled the blankets off Sora, turning him into a shivering ball of cold. The brunette's arms flailed around, trying to find something to cover him, but found nothing. With a small whimper he wrapped his arms around his knees.

The blonde smiled proudly at his brother's current position and put his hands on his hips, giving Sora the ultimate Super Hero pose; all he was missing was the cape and wind.

"My bed!" Roxas looked down, sounding like a selfish little boy. When Sora just let out a small huff of air, Roxas gave up and sat down on the bed with Sora. Feeling the weight of the bed shift, Sora looked over. Roxas was looking at his feet, smiling. Sora grinned at sat up; just to pull Roxas down to lay down with him. The blonde let out a grunt and complied, covering him and his twin with the comforter.

After a few minutes Sora felt Roxas's head nuzzle lightly into his shoulder. Sora smiled and nuzzled back.

"So, how did things go with Axel."

Roxas blushed and shrugged, making Sora chuckle.

"Well, obviously something happened."

Roxas sighed and retold everything that had happened. His face turned a deep crimson by the end of it all. Sora just smiled and hugged Roxas.

"That's awesome!"

Roxas nodded then jumped up, "Oh! And watch this!"

Roxas leaned over Sora to reach the wall, gently pounding on it. With a smirk he hit it harder, making the brunette jump.

"Rox! You're gonna disturb our-"

Roxas shushed Sora and grinned when his pound was returned by another one. There was a muffled voice coming from the other side. After a second Sora recognized it as Axels. With a laugh, the teen shook his head.

"We can annoy Axel whenever we're in our room!"

He pounded it again and they both broke into a fit of giggles as Axel's voice came through the wall, this time louder.

"Rox! I'll get pay back on you tomorrow!"

With a few last giggled Sora and Roxas settled into bed, soon both falling asleep snuggled up to one another.

--

The sound of the door closing woke the sleeping blonde from his peaceful slumber. He rolled over slightly, hoping to feel the warmth of his brother next to him but found the bed empty. The comforter was bunched up to his chest, leaving his legs free in the cool air. He wanted to push the covers down but didn't have the energy to move just yet. _Too early…_ he thought to himself as he rolled over onto his other side, back facing the wall. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he remembered what he was doing today. Date with Axel.

As excited as he was, that didn't stop his eyes from being too tired to open. With a small groan to himself we rolled onto his stomach, legs spread out to cover the entire bed. _Five more minutes_ the thought before letting out a small yawn. Five minutes seemed to be all he was able to get.

Sora stepped into the room, an excited grin covering his face. He shuffled over to the bed, plate in hand, and sat. The shift of weight woke Roxas from his half slumber but he ignored it, hoping Sora was just getting back into bed. Hoping to feel the warmth of his brother, he snuggled towards the sinking area of the bed.

Sora chuckled at Roxas. Sometimes he even found his brother cute. Silencing his own chuckles, he reached forward and poked Roxas's exposed cheek. Blue met blue as Roxas opened his eyes. Sora smiled at him and Roxas rolled over onto his back.

"I made you breakfast!" Sora beamed at his brother and put the plate on Roxas' stomach. Roxas smiled and looked down at the plate. With a tilt of his head he reached for the fork being given to him, eyes not leaving the plate of… stuff.

It seemed to resemble a smushed… muffin… type… thing. Only it was a mixture of green and brown.

A little scared to poke it, worried it might come alive and run away, the blonde looked at his brother. With an amused smile and nudged Sora, "What is it?"

Sora giggled nervously and looked down, playing with his own hands.

"I wanted to make you pancakes. And I know you like eating them with chocolate chips, since you don't like syrup. Then I thought I'd make them green, since green is your favorite color."

Roxas nodded and looked at the mush. Pancakes?

"B-but as you know, I'm not too good with the flipping part. So in the end I kind of… scrambled them."

Roxas snorted at his brother and picked up a piece of 'pancake' with his fork, "Thanks Sora."

The brunette smiled as he got up to get dressed. Roxas began to eat the breakfast, surprised to find out that it tasted pretty good.

The sounds of fork and plate made Sora turn around to see that the pancake was almost completely gone. Sora grinned and Roxas looked up, mouth full.

"Miffffttss Mooouhd."

Sora smiled, able to translate Roxas' 'food talk'.

With the breakfast gone, Roxas reached over his bed and let his fist collide with the wall. His mind, of course, wouldn't stop thinking of the redhead.

He giggled when he heard a weak pound on the wall, probably belonging to a _very_ sleepy Axel. With another giggle he got up and joined Sora in the act of getting dressed.

--

The autumn wind tickled his nose has he skipped, hands in pockets, to Riku's door. The brunette let out a sigh as he knocked.

He was happy for Roxas. Sora has never seen Roxas have feelings for someone before, well not really. There was one that Sora always suspected, but the blonde never confirmed it. But, nonetheless, the blonde had never been so close to a happy relationship before. The only dates he ever went on were with his friend Olette, but they weren't even dates.

The two had 'dated' to please the twins dad. Try to make him believe Roxas was straight.

Sora jumped when Riku opened the front door with a huff.

"I was saying come in, Sor'."

Sora blushed and shrugged, stepping in after Riku.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out or something."

Sora looked around at the apartment. There were still some boxes but mostly everything was unpacked.

"It looks exactly like ours."

Riku nodded, "The layout of most of these places is the same. There are a few with upstairs… but they usually only have an extra room and bathroom."

Sora giggled at Riku and skipped down the hallway. He stopped at the room that he thought would be Rikus and opened the door. He was almost blinded by the brightness of the room. Pink was all he saw. Once his eyes adjusted he noticed Marluxia, Riku's brother, sitting on the bed, a bottle of nail polish at the ready.

Sora tried not to laugh at the look of the room. Not only were the walls pink, so was the bed spread. Every table had a brown vase with a few flowers in it.

Marluxia smiled and waved at Sora.

"Hey squirt! Are you and your brother all moved?"

Sora nodded and smiled at the pink man. He was surprised at how mature the man acted when he wasn't with his friends. Usually, he hung out with Xigbar and his best friend Vexen but when he wasn't around them he acted exactly like a _father_ should. It made Sora gain a lot of respect for him.

"Well, your boyfriends room is right down the hall."

Sora blushed at the way Marly referred to Riku and darted out. Riku had made his way into his room and was lying on his bed half asleep, tracing various shapes into the air above him with his hand.

Sora giggled and joined Riku in making shapes in the air.

--

**Roxas POV (I kept this part in Roxas' POV cause it wasn't that bad xD )**

I flipped open my phone to check the time for maybe the seventh time in the past five minutes. I rushed over to my mirror to fix my hair for the maybe... Tenth time. I tried to keep my hands from shaking. No, I am not nervous! Why would I be nervous? It's just a date with an amazing, hot, redhead, frickin sexy beast... Why would I be nervous?

Suddenly one of my favorite stuffed animal (did I say stuffed animal? I meant... My favorite... Sports magazine... Is that manly enough for ya?) shot across the room and smacked me right the face. I looked to the source of the… flying "sports magazine" to see Sora standing in the doorway giving me a way too innocent smile. 

"Your nervous."

I tried to ignore his comment. And what I said was probably the most amazing thing anyone could ever say.

"You threw woof-woof at me"

Next thing I knew Sora was a pathetic ball of laughs and all I could do was glare. I could lie and say I'm glaring cause he hurt woof-woofs feelings but that wouldn't be any less embarrassing then the truth... I am nervous. Why? Because I'm going on a date with my sexy next door neighbor! 

"Ya know Rox, you don't need to be nervous... He's obviously head over heels for you."

 I let out a sigh and fell back onto my bed. I grabbed my stuffed animal and held it to my chest. The brown dog was a little worn out, some of the fake fur on its ear has disappeared, leaving it bare, but I loved him.

My cuddle moment was then interrupted by a loud knock at the door. I let out a very... uh manly... High pitched squeal and darted my way to the door. Before I got there Sora pulled me back. I gave him a confused look and he just rolled his eyes.

"You plan on going to your date.. Wearing that?"

I looked down and was surprised to see a pair of nice checkered boxers. I blushed a deep red and ran back to my room while Sora ran to answer the door. Out of all the times I looked in the mirror... I never noticed I wasn't wearing pants... What was wrong with me?

After getting fully dressed I started to run out of my room but instead slowed to a walk, not wanting to seem to eager. I came into the Living room and saw Axel grinning at me from the couch.

"Aw...you put your pants on." Axel trailed his finger down his cheek like a tear and stood up. I shot a glare at Sora who waved at me from the kitchen doorway. Axel and I stepped outside and walked over to Axel's car.

"So what's first on the list, Axel?"

Axel looked over at me with a huge smirk.

"Well, you're gonna come with me to get my eyebrow pierced!"

My mouth dropped. He can't be serious!

 "You're…kidding right?"

"Well... you don't have to come... I can just find some other cute blonde to take."

I made a dramatic gasp and went to walk away.

 "Oh no... you are not gettin' away!"

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. Suddenly he was running at me. I squealed and turned to run but he was too quick. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me started walking to his car chuckling at me. I screamed in between my laughs.

"Rape!"

Axel dropped me and continued to laugh. He poked my stomach and opened the door to the passenger's side.

Great... needles here we come...

--

"Whelp, here we are Roxy! Zell's body piercing and tattoos… This is were I got both my belly button ring and my tattoos!"

I gave Axel a smile that said 'please don't make me do this' but apparently he didn't get the message. We pulled up to the curb and Axel parked.

I guess there is no way for me to get out of this… for the love of god and all that is holy please just... strike this place with lightning... make it go away!!

Apparently there is no God...

Axel unlocked the doors and I slowly got out. Axel tilted his head towards the door to needle hell and started walking towards it. I shuddered slightly and started walking. Something vibrated in my pocket.. Something... ha.. What else vibrates in your pocket? Anyways, I pulled out my cell phone and opened it. The words 'New text message' blinked at me along with the name 'Sora' under it. With a sigh I clicked 'read'.

_Sora:_

_hows your date going?... hope you use protection XD_

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and hit reply.

_he's taking me to watch him get his eyebrow pierced!! i hate needles, sora.. come and burn this place down!!_

I hit send and slid my phone back in my pocket.

" If I see that out again, it's mine young man… No cell phones on dates!"

I stuck my tongue out and Axel and followed him into the doorway of pain. Before I even took two steps in a blonde greeted us with a very large tattoo on his face. I jumped back and bumped into a man that was probably twice my size. I tried to get an apology out but he shoved me back slightly and mumbled a 'watch were your going'. The blonde tattoo face chuckled at me.

"Don't mind him kid, he's just pissed cause his mom wont let him get his nipples pierced."

A far off, 'Screw you, Zell' could be heard. I looked up at Zell (just guessing that's what his name is.. seeing as scary nipple man called him that).

"His mom? He looked like he's freaking 25!"

"Nah, he's only 16.. Crazy huh? Anyways.." Zell shifted his gaze over to Axel and scoffed, " Axel.. What else could you possibly have done to you?"

Axel rolled his eyes and poked Zells chest, "Says the man with a tattoo covering on half of his face!"

Zell said nothing more and Axel introduced us.

Axel and Zell started talking about what Axel wanted done and my phone vibrated. I already knew who it was. The one and only Sora. I flipped open my phone and walked over to the other side of the shop.

_Sora:_

_omg! didnt you say he already has his belly button pierced?! jeez.. well.. dont throw up from the sight!! luv ya! XD_

I just rolled my eyes, not even bothering to reply and put my phone away. Suddenly I felt breath next to my ear and I stiffened up.

"Give me the phone.."

Hearing Axel's voice right next to my ear gave me goose bumps. Before any dirty thoughts could worm their way into my head, I turned around. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, trying hardly to cover my blush.

"No!"

Axel sighed and pushed up he sleeves, "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way... and I know you're ticklish..."

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No, no.. Here take my phone.. Just don't tickle me!"

I handed my phone over to Axel and he threw his fist in the air!

I sighed to myself and started following Axel back over to Zell..

Axel turned around and handed me the ring he picked out. There was really nothing special about it.. it was just blue..

"Whatcha think?"

I nodded and handed it back to him. Then I said the second smartest thing all day.

"It's blue.." wow Roxas... you have officially passed kindergarten!

"Yeup! Matches your eyes!!"

I rolled my eyes at the sap then played along, putting my hand to my heart," Wow, how sweet of you!"

Axel turned around with a satisfied smile on his face," I know, I'm the best date ever!"

I elbowed his side playfully and continued to walk next to him.

Axel sat down in a chair and offered me his lap. I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"I'll take a chair, thank you very much."

Axel shrugged, "Suit yourself, my lap is much more comfy!"

Zell came from a back room with some cotton balls and a bottle of alcohol.. greeaat

--

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..."

"What? Watching my get a piercing?!

Axel chuckled and shook his head, "You weren't even the one getting it!"

I looked down with a blush, " I know. But I'm sure I could handle getting one. "

"Wanna try it? We could have matching piercings! I'll pay!"

"Are you serious?" I shot my head up and looked at him. With a scoff I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even have my ears pierced!"

Suddenly Axels eyes brightened and he put on his best innocent act, "Hey Roxy-poo.."

My eyes widened. I knew what he was about to ask and I internally weighed my options.

If I say yes, I'll go through the pain of a needle being pushed through my earlobe.

If I say no, Axel will see me as a wimp and probably never let me live it down.

" How about.. I pay for you to get your ears pierced!"

Letting out a sigh I glanced up at his eyebrow. It was slightly puffy and red, but besides that it didn't look too bad. If he could get his eyebrow pierced and not even flinch, I'm sure I could survive my ear.

With a smirk and shrugged, "Bring it on."

Axels face went into shock mode then to crazy happy.

"Oh my God!! Yes, yes, yes!!" Axel turned his head over towards the back room and called for Zell. Next thing I knew I was sitting in the same seat Axel was sitting in..

I gave out a whimper and Axel chuckled.

"Your ears are nothing, trust me!"

I growled, pretty much regretting my decision. Axel laughed harder and leaned against the arm rest.

I laid my head back on the headrest and let out a shaky sigh. What did I get myself into? I can't believe I'm doing this. What will Hayner say?

Hayner... haven't though of him in a while… but he's the one being an ass…. He doesn't deserve my thoughts.. No more Hayner... until he stops being an ass.. Yeah take that, Hayner.

My thoughts were interrupted by Zell's chuckles.

"Ya look a little scared!"

I shook my head and closed my eyes… I just wanted this over with. I felt some cold liquid on my ear and shivered. I didn't even realize my nails were digging into the seat until I felt Axels hand on mine. He gave a light squeeze and I went from digging my nails into the chair to digging them into Axel's hand. I heard a few clicks then I felt Zells hand pulling on my ear... here it goes..

--

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"I can't believe I just did that!" Roxas brought a hand up to his ear and pulled on the tiny gold hoop. His ear still kind of stung but besides that, it really wasn't that bad. Right now he was more going through the shock that he has A FUCKING HOLE in his ear.

Axel reached over and took Roxas's hand away from his ear. Roxas whined and crossed his arm.

"If you keep touching it then it'll get infected. Trust me you don't want your ear turning green and falling off."

Roxas's eyes widened and he looked at Axel. Axel tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and started laughing. "You're like a child Rox! You will believe anything."

The blonde turned his wide-eyed look into a mild glare and stuck his tongue out. Axel calmed down and reached over to ruffle Roxas's hair. Axels huge grin turned into a soft smile. He kept his eyes locked with Roxas and moved his hand from Roxas's head to caress his face.

Roxas's heart started to race but before Roxas could enjoy the small yet wonderful touch he realized where he was sitting. His eyes widened and he pulled away from Axel's hand.

"Eyes on the road!"

Axel snapped out of his lovey dovey zone and looked at the road. He laughed sheepishly and apologized. The blonde rolled his eyes and relaxed in his seat. With a triumphant smirk, Roxas began to mess with his earring again.

Roxas glanced down at Axel's hand, which was resting on the gear shifter. There were small cuts where Roxas had dug his fingernails in and Roxas blushed.

"S-Sorry about your… hand."

Axel let out a questioning sound and turned his head, "My what-.. Oh! Don't worry, Rox, it's fine."

He gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to the road.

The loud sound of the old car came to an end when Axel parked the car.

"We're here! Roxas, hand away from your ear!"

Roxas pulled his hand down as fast as he could and blushed. He went to open his door but Axel reached over and pulled his hand away.

"Let me get that for you my lady!"

Roxas glared and crossed his arms.

"Call me lady again and this will be the_ last_ date you ever go on!"

Axel chuckled at Roxas and got out of the car. He then went over and opened the door for the blonde.

The redhead skipped onto the sidewalk with a satisfied look on his face. Roxas rolled and eyes '_and I'm like a kid_?'

--

Sora's POV

New text message:

_Roxas:_

_Sora… guess who forced me to get a fuckin hole in my ear!!!_

"Holy crap!" I ran over to Riku with my phone extended in front of me. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a spoon hanging out of his mouth and an empty bowl in his hand. When I entered the room he took the spoon out and pointed to the cabinets, not even noticing the fact that I was panicking.

"Sor', your out of cereal."

I shoved my phone into his face and he gave me a weird look before looking at the message. I watched his beautiful eyes travel from one side of the screen to the other. Wait… did I just call his eyes beautiful? I mentally slapped myself and brought my attention back to Riku.

"Sounds like his date is going... Uh well."

Riku backed away from my phone and put the bowl back in the cabinet and the spoon in the sink. I looked his body over. He was so muscular yet, not that gross kind. He looked over at me and pushed his hair out of his face. He was just so gorgeous. No, what am I saying? He's just a guy.. A normal guy.. Like me! Normal guys don't think other guys are gorgeous right? Riku walked past me and ruffled my hair. I stood there for a second and tried to pull myself back together. I heard him plop down onto the couch and I relaxed. I leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh. It's time for me to admit it to myself; I have a crush on my best friend. Not like anything will ever happen between us. I mean, no guy that hot can possibly be gay.

---

The couple sat at the park picnic table, Whole Foods brand sushi rolls set out in front of them.

As silly as I sounded, Roxas sort of liked it. It was rather… nice. Roxas glanced up from his almost finished crunchy shrimp roll to see that Axel hadn't laid a hand on his.

With of tilt of his head Roxas swallowed his food, "Ax, is something wrong?"

Axel let out a small groan and looked away. Roxas cleared his throat and Axel looked back at him, pathetic look in his eyes. With another tilt of the head, Roxas nodded towards the food.

Axel blushed and looked down, "I can't use chop-sticks."

Roxas' eyes got big and he began to laugh. So that was why the redhead hadn't touched his food?

Roxas calmed his giggles while Axel just blushed. The blonde looked at him and found the blush uncharacteristic, but cute. With a last chuckle, Roxas reached over to Axel's food and picked up a roll. Axel watched him confused. With a small chuckle he rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't an invitation to eat my-"

Axel was interrupted by a sushi roll shoved into his face. With a small laugh Roxas held it there.

"I'm feeding you."

Axel grinned and opened his mouth. He made sure to slowly let the chopsticks slide from his mouth, giving Roxas a look of ecstasy. With a small moan, he hid his smile.

"So… good."

Roxas blushed and looked down, going to reach for another.

"Mmmm." Axel made a sound of disapproval and pushed Roxas' hand away. After a few more chews he swallowed his bite and smiled.

"I can figure it out."

Axel went to pick up his chopsticks and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Axel, you can use your hands, ya'know."

Axel stopped his war with the dreaded sticks of doom and glanced up at Roxas, "But wouldn't that be… rude?"

Roxas scoffed and shook his head, "I'm Roxas… not the Queen of England."

With a huge grin Axel grabbed another piece of his California roll and put it in his mouth. Roxas smiled at him and finished off his. Before he even had time to swallow his, Axel had already finished.

The streetlights all lit on as the sun began to set. It was getting dark and Roxas wondered how long they had been out today. Obviously a long time.

The blonde looked up at Axel a smiled, "So… what's next?"

Axel grinned and stood up, signaling for Roxas to follow, "Ice cream!"

--

"Eww! Axel this is so gross! It's like…"

Roxas froze and stopped what he was saying. His eyes widened and he looked down at the popsicle in his hand. Axel had convinced him to try a flavor he had never dared to try.

"… Like amazing, right?"

Roxas nodded and went for another lick, cringing slightly but then smiling and going for another. Axel chuckled and sat down next to Roxas. They were sitting outside of the ice cream place, watching the towns people walk around. They could see the fountain down the way. Rumors said that sometimes there is a ghost behind it. Or something along those lines… Axel couldn't remember.

"See, at first it's nasty. But then it tastes fucking awesome. It takes a while to get used to."

The redhead but into his and smiled at the blonde. He was currently getting used to the flavor, the cringing was dying down.

Roxas looked over and smiled back at the redhead. He was happy with the way the date had gone and was actually looking forward to going on another one.

"So what was your high school like before it burnt down?"

Roxas looked up at Axel and gave him a small shrug.

"Uh, old. It doesn't surprise me that it burnt down; it was all wood, even the chairs in the auditorium. They told us in the beginning of the year that when the alarm goes off you have to be serious.. cause the entire thing will be up in flames in like, I think 10 minutes... and that's what happened."

"Oh... wow. At least you weren't inside it! I would have never been able to meet you." Axel nudged the blonde and he returned it with a roll of the eyes, slightly blushing.

Axel went to take another bite of his ice cream and realized it was just a stick. With a small sigh he stretched up, back popping.

Roxas finished off his and glanced over at Axel. He reached forward and ruffled the blonde's hair before checking his watch.

"It's like… nine. Should we head back?"

The two got up and headed back to the car. Roxas blushed as he grabbed Axel's hand on the way. The redhead couldn't control his grin as he squeezed the hand, making the blush on the blondes face deeper.

Once the two got in the car, the holding hands continued. Roxas had his hand resting on the armrest, Axels' laying on top of his. Their fingers were intertwined. Roxas couldn't even look at the hands without blushing.

"I had a lot of fun, Ax."

Axel glanced over at gave the blonde a charming smile.

"Me too, Rox. We should do it again."

Roxas nodded and looked down at their connected hands, "I'd like that."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, not that the two minded. The hands were a reassurance that the silence was not an awkward one.

As we made out way out of the car, I remembered that my dad wasn't home. He had a truck-driving trip he was on. With a grinned I looked behind me at Axel.

"Wanna come it for a few minutes?"

Axel smiled and nodded as Roxas unlocked the front door. After a few shoulder-pounds into the door, it opened up.

Axel mad to sit on the couch but jumped when the sound of something dropping was heard from his apartment. That meant his mother was home. He smiled to himself. He liked when his mom was home but at the same time, she wouldn't be sober. With a small sigh he shrugged.

"I actually should head home, Rox."

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Alright, it's late so I understand."

Axel smiled and walked towards Roxas, ruffling his hair.

"I had a lot of fun with you, Rox."

Roxas blushed and smiled at Axel, making his stomach churn.

"Me too."

Axel's smile turned into a serious look as he let his hand fall from Roxas' hair to his cheek. Roxas locked eyes with Axel and held his breath. Axel leaned down towards the blonde but stopped right before his lips touched. He waited for Roxas to make the last move, which he did. Roxas leaned up for the last centimeter and connected their lips.

Axel had meant for it to be a small kiss, but he couldn't pull away. Roxas let out a small whimper and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. The redhead felt this and snaked his arms around Roxas waist, pulling his body flush into the redheads. The redhead began to move his lips, asking the blonde for entrance. Roxas felt his cheeks heat up as he opened his mouth, letting Axel explore it. Axel moaned into Roxas' mouth and brought a hand up to caress the blonde's cheek.

The two ended the kiss and pulled away from lack of air. With a small blush, Roxas looked away. Axel chuckled at him and leaned forward, placing a small his on the top of his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Babe."

--

"Wow Sora, you suck at this game!"

"Shut it, Riku!"

Sora chucked the controller at Riku but he blocked it with his arm. Around 9 o'clock they decided to head to Riku's apartment. So far all Riku did was beat Sora's ass in some car racing games. Sora on the other hand, was a little distracted about his confession to himself.

"I wonder if Roxas is back.."

"Eh, who knows.."

Sora looked over at Riku who had stretched himself across the floor and closed his eyes. Well, sleepover it is!

--

_Roxas's back was pushed up against the wall and his lips were smashed against a certain redheads. Roxas could feel his shirt being lifted above his head and as much as he wanted to tell Axel no, he just couldn't bring himself to it._

_The kiss was broken to get the shirt off then Axel attached his lips to Roxas's neck, sucking and biting any skin he could. He kissed his way up to Roxas' ears and lightly pulled the loop with his teeth. He then whispered something that Roxas couldn't understand into his ear._

_Without being able to stop himself, Roxas went for Axel's shirt, unbuttoning and kissing all down his chest. Axel tilted Roxas's head up and began kissing his lips again. He slowly brought his lips down to Roxas's chest and started to bit and suck his nipple. Roxas threw his head back and let out a low groan. Why couldn't Roxas just push Axel off? This was too soon!_

_The thought of panic soon turned into thoughts of pleasure as he felt Axel rub against his hardening member. Axel slowly trailed his hands down Roxas's chest to his belt loops. He pulled and them and soon Roxas's pant were around his ankles. Roxas thrust his fists into Axel's hair as the redhead started to kiss all over his chest. He began to suck on Roxas neck again and Roxas thought he would explode right there. Suddenly he felt Axels hand wrap around his member and he threw his head back and let out a moan. Axel started to move his hand up and down and Roxas started to kiss the older teens neck. Axel's hand started moving fast and Roxas was almost on the edge._

" _Axel… nnngh .. I'm gonnaAAAa"_

Roxas's head shot off of his pillow. He put a hand through his hair and looked down at his sheets.

'Great!' he thought ' A wet dream'

--

**Axel: Aw, does Roxy have wet dreams about me?**

**Roxas: -sigh- no Axel.. this is a fan fiction.. fan FICTION.. as in.. It's not real**

**Me: -pout- its real to me.. and, Roxy dearest, you are in my head.. I control you.. so if I want you to have wet dreams about the smexy redhead it will happen..**

**Roxas: what ever... I'm gonna go bake**

**Axel: He loves me...**

**Me: I know**

**--**


	7. field Trip

**I enjoyed writing that lemon last chapter XD**

**Srry this came later then I expected.. I got a bad case of block (whit my art and writing) so this chapter is kind of me working though it..**

**I enjoyed writing that lemon last chapter XD.. although it wasn't a major lemon but those will come soon enough!**

**So I actually have my next like.. three chapters planned out which is good.. cuz when I don't have them planned it takes me a while to write them.**

**A thank you goes out to all those of you who reviewed! I love u guys forever!! XD**

**This chapter takes place like a few days after their date just so u guys aren't confused**

**Well onto chapter 11!!**

Roxas's POV:

" Today is going to be a really fun day!"

Our teacher, he likes us to call him Cid, rolled his eyes at his own statement. Today all the history classes are taking us to some museum exhibit. They all are forced to act as though they are excited. But we all know they hate it as much as we do.

I glanced to the other side of the room at Hayner. He gave me a death glare then turned his head. I don't know what his problem is. Usually he gets over this kind of stuff really fast. Besides, he was totally over reacting. He acts like I'm not allowed to make new friends.

Axel nudged my side and I looked over at him. He smiled and told me not to worry about Hayner. I nodded and brought my attention back to the teacher. I wanted to have some idea of what we were doing.

" The exhibit we are going to is a pirate exhibit.. Apparently from the famous ship 'the black pearl' that sunk over 200 years ago… "

Well I for one am not really big on pirates, but axel seems to be. I looked over at him and he had all of his attention on the teacher. He was wearing a smile that looked like a little kid on Christmas.

" So I want everyone to split into pairs and you can not, for any reason, split up with your partner."

Axel pulled on my sleeve and I nodded. Hayner gave me another death glare before pulling Olette over, quite forcefully I might add. Olette gave me an apologetic look and I nodded towards her. I knew she wasn't mad at me.. Even though it did annoy me that she wouldn't talk to me because of Hayner. I knew she had a really big crush on him. In fact, everyone except him knew. It wasn't like she told everyone.. She was just, not good at hiding it. But Hayner almost sees her as his guy friend.. For now she's probably replacing me.

The teachers lined us up at the door and huddled up in the hallway to discuss… teacher things.. I mean what else do teachers discuss.

Sora jumped up in front and me and Axel, with Riku trailing right behind him.

" Oh my god Pirates! This is so exciting. With the swords and the armor and the jousting!"

Axel and me gave each other confused looks while Riku just laughed to himself. When Sora noticed the behavior he crossed his arms and pouted.

"What?"

Axel patted Sora on the shoulder, " your thinking of knights, my friend, totally different thing"

Sora pouted again and turned back to Riku, who by this time had pulled himself back together.

The teachers brought us outside to meet with the other classes going. I felt a gust of wind hit me, then I heard a squeal and a boom. Sounds like someone was glomped by Demyx.

Ow. I nearly fell over when I felt a sudden weight on my back. It

Doesn't take a genius to figure out that Demyx just jumped on my back.

I reached my arms back to hold his legs. Suddenly he whacked my head a

stick and made an attempt at a pirates "arg"

"I love pirates! When axel and me were little we would always play

Pirates! He was always the captain!"

In bed.. Oh! Roxas made a funny... Only it was in my head so no one

else heard it.. But if I did say it out loud they would have laughed!

I can be funny sometimes! Gosh!

I felt another whack on my head and I snapped out of my thoughts.

Demyx wiggled off my back and started having swords fights with air.

He really was a child.

I saw a flash of red and before I knew of Demyx was not fighting with

air anymore. Axel decided to join in on the "fun". I watched the two

idiots. But my thoughts still traveled back to the date. It happened a

few days ago now. I realize now tho how stupid I was to agree. Anyone

could have seen us.. Anyone could have told my dad. I've been trying

to tell axel that we need to just be friends till my dad gets help

With his drinking but every time I start to tell him something comes

Up. Well, by every time I mean that one time. But hey, I will tell him.

I will just tell him we can't be.. Like together.. Just really close

friends... Who can make out and sometimes... Gah! See what happens in

My mind. He's just so... Irresistible. But if my dad finds out he'll

Kill me. "Who cares? As long as you get axel!" my evil Roxas grinned.

Well for your information, evil Roxas, I care... And I think if I die

Axel might care too!

A head resting on by shoulder interrupted my thought. I glanced

Over and was met with a very red head.

"Isn't it uncomfortable to have to bend your tall ass over to reach my

Shoulder?"

Axel mumbled something that I couldn't understand and snuggled into my

Neck. See! This is why I can't just stay friends! Just little things

Like this. Like… You might think snuggling is nothing but snuggling

Could soon turn into kissing which could turn into a lot of different

Things... Like maybe me making sweet love to him in the middle of our

Schools front yard. And I don't think anyone would appreciate that. (A/ N except for us rabid fan girls and fan boys..XD)

Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I started to lean into

him but soon remembered where we are. Teachers could call home.. Or

Hayner could see and seeing as he is still mad at me, this wouldn't

help matters. Before I could think about it any more I removed his

arms and ran over to Sora like I had something to tell him... Sorry

Axel.

Axel POV

Roxas leaned back into my embrace and I could feel little squeelies go all through my body. But all the sudden I felt Roxas tense up then before I knew it he was squirming out of the embrace and running off towards Sora.

"Looks like you two are doing pretty good."

I looked behind me to find Riku. I let out a sigh was went over next to him.

"Yeah... But he keeps running off. Like whenever I try to show any type of affection he runs off."

"Hmm he's not the type to play hard to get... Maybe be doesn't like PDA. "

"Possibly. But we are paired for the trip... So I will definitely get him to open up. " Riku nodded and looked over at Sora.

Something's must be going on with them. I mean the way they always look at each other. That's not just friendship.

"So, what's going on with you and Sora?"

Riku snapped from his thoughts and looked at me. He shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"Someone's keeping a secret from papa axel"

Riku rolled his eyes and looked up at me.

"It's just... I've caught him looking at me and stuff. I would think that if he likes me he wouldn't be so... Oblivious to all my hints, but he is!"

Riku let out a long sigh.

"Why not just tell him?"

"cuz what if he doesn't like me?!"

I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder. We were then rounded up by Cid and onto the bus. We were handed brochures.

I glanced over at Roxas and noticed how tense he looked. I then followed his gaze and realized that asshole Hayner was sitting right across from Roxas.

I watched as Hayner looked over at Roxas. It wasn't his usual death glare though; it was a look of like... Apology.

Oh no... What if they become friends again? Then I won't get Roxas all to myself. But then again, Roxas always looks really sad when he sees him. My better half got the best of me and I nudged Roxas. He looked up at me with a sad look, obviously well aware that Hayner was next to us. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, telling him to talk to him. He let out a shaky sigh and turned towards Hayner. I, being nosy, watched and listened.

" hey..."

Hayner brought his head up and looked at Roxas.

"Sorry... About what happened"

"Are you still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go."

A wide smile spread across Hayners' face as well as Roxas's.

"Besides," Hayner's face turned serious again, "I should be the one apologizing.. Well, according to Olette." he shot a playful glare at the girl sitting next to him then turned his attention back to Roxas.

"Friends?" Hayner brought his hand out to shake. He looked hopefully up at Roxas. Roxas smiled and grabbed Hayner's hand.

"Always!"

They let go of each other's hands and smiled. Roxas then looked over at me. He mouthed a thank you and smiled.

" Hey, you must be his friend axel!"

I turned my attention to the girl who started talking.

"Yeup! Commit it to memory!"

She let out a Girly giggle and held her hand out to me.

" I'm Olette.. I'm friends with these two idiots!"

The rest of the bus ride me, Olette, and Roxas talked while Hayner sent me hidden glares that only I could really see. I don't think I will ever be able to get along with this guy.

--

" Here are your passes.. Now run along and get out of my hair! Report back here at 12:45!"

I skipped over to Roxas, like the flamboyant gay I am, and put my arm around his shoulder. He was standing there talking to Hayner and since I have decided that I hate Hayner, I am going to annoy the crap out of him. How, you ask.. Well I will make it completely obvious that Roxas and me have something going on. Perfect plan eh?

"Come on Cutie!"

Roxas waved good-bye to a very.. Shocked.. Looking Hayner and as soon as we were out of earshot pushed me away. Wait, pushed me?! I thought the kid liked me! I gave him a confused look and he rolled his eyes.

" Don't act like you don't know what you just did. We can all practically see the hatred oooozing out over each other. Just because you Hate him it doesn't mean you have to make him hate me."

" Ooh oozing, nice verb Roxie!"

He rolled his eyes again and I smiled.

" Seriously I'm not joking. Just give me some time to come out to him."

" Of course Rox, all the time you need!"

We practically ran into a sign that pointed us toward the Imax theatre. Roxas face grew a huge smiled and he dragged me towards the theatre.

I have never been to an Imax before but I heard it's like you're in the movie. But seeing as this was an educational movie i'm not too excited. Who wants to be in an educational movie? I hate them. Like march of the penguins.. Yuck. I hate learning. Unless its movie on 'how to get a cute little blonde to cuddle with you during an educational movie' then I'm not interested.

The theatre was pretty empty. We sat in the middle and it started. It went over the cool speakers and stuff then it moved onto a little 'twilight town history'. At first it all looked pretty cool.. Until they got to an 'airplane' view. Have I ever mentioned I'm afraid of heights? Well, yeah, I'm afraid. I heard Roxas chuckle and I looked over at him. I then realized I was squeezing his hand. Gah, I am not supposed to be scared of things… Roxas should be.

Roxas leaned into me so he could whisper in my ear.

" Afraid of heights?" I nodded and he laughed again. I felt his breathe on my ear and my heart nearly stopped. I had to use almost all my energy not to think dirty thoughts.

" I wouldn't expect someone as tall as you to be afraid of heights."

I looked up at the screen to realize that we were not only in 'airplane mode' but we were moving through the air. I squealed and buried my head into Roxas's shoulder. I guess I figured out how to get him to cuddle with me.. even if I do look kind of pathetic.

The rest of the movie pretty much went like that. I almost had to make a run to the bathroom a few times but I was able to hold the upchuck down.

On the walk over to the model ship Roxas could not stop laughing at me.

" Ya know, this makes me not want to tell you my secrets.."

" Its not that you're afraid, it's just your face expression.. You looked like you were about to blow chunks.."

" I was.."

Roxas laughed one more time but then was able to stop. Olette walked up to us, thankfully, without Hayner.

"Hey guys, how was the Imax?"

Roxas held in a laugh and looked at me, " it was.. Interesting.." he then laughed and I playfully hit him on the arm.

" Where's Haynass.." I asked

Olette laughed and pointed towards the bathroom.

"So, you guys together yet?"

I looked at Roxas and he laughed at my face expression, just guessing I prolly had my 'wtf face' on.. Which is not my prettiest.

" 'Lette knows I'm gay.. She actually 'went out' with me to convince my dad I had 'turned straight'"

I clicked my tongue and looked back over at Olette.

Olette then looked at us with a look that said 'well…'

Roxas looked down at his hand then at me " we haven't really discussed it yet…"

"Well then, discuss.. Now!"

We laughed at Olette demanding tone.

" Well, I kind of want to wait… I like you and all but my dad could find out… we can still go on dates as friends… maybe group dates…. And snuggle and stuffs.. When we are alone.. No PDA…. And-"

" Roxas, I get it. It's your dad, I understand.. And I am completely ok with your decision!"

Roxas smiled up at me and gave me a hug.

Truthfully, I was not ok with it. I wanted Roxas to be mine, but looked like that will take a while. But as long as I can still be friends and a little more when we were alone, I guess I could work with that. I mean, I have no choice right?

--

**well here it is! chapter 11!! i am going to hurry and get them together. at first i though i was rushing it.. then my little cousin was like " CHAPTER 11?! and they are still not together?!" and i was like.. i guess i need to hurry and get them together...**

**Xigbar: i never knew Ax was afriad of heights**

**axel: what are you doing here?**

**Xigbar: Xaldin dragged me.. Roxas needed help baking**

**Axel:... oh**

**kitty: Meow -at axel-**

**axel: GO AWAY KITTY!**

**ren: dont yell at the Cat!**

**xigbar: the cat did nothing to you**

**kitty: -scratches axel-**

**axel: hey it just scratched me.. stupid Cat!**

**-roxas yells from kitchen- DONT YELL AT THE CAT!**

**axel: BUT HE JUST..**

**xigbar: thats it -grabs axel then poofs to ceiling-**

**axel: -screams- why does everyone choose the damn cats side?!**

**kitty: -curls up innocently in rens lap-**

**ren: good kitty**

**-axel lets out more girlish screams-**

**xaldin: review and you will get my nummy brownies!**

**ren: next chapter should be coming out soon.. cant promise anything thought, school starts soon .. ugh**


	8. PDA

**Woo**

**Woo! I updated fast! Yay me! XD**

**Anyways, this chapter was fun to write and now we are going to get into the exciting stuff! Well, hopefully all of it has been exciting XD.. srry its shorter then the rest but I kind of wanted to get it out there.**

**Well before I start rambling… onto chapter 12!!**

--

"That will be 14," the bored voice behind the movie counter said.

Roxas reached into his pocket for his money but Axel had already slid all 14 under the window.

" This isn't a date Ax, you didn't have to pay."

Axel laughed and ruffled Roxas' hair, " What? I can't do my friend a favor by paying for him?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and grabbed his ticket from the counter.

" Do you want something from the snacks, Rox?"

Roxas shook his head and Axel shrugged. The made their way over to the ticket collector (A/N what are those people called? I have no idea… I call them the ticket collectors XD)

But were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. Curious, they turned their heads and Roxas was practically tackled my a head of blonde hair. Axel stepped back looking at the two. Not only was _his_ Roxas being glomped, but also it was by a girl. See, even though Roxas was gay, Axel still felt like he could go straight at any second. Roxas being gay to him felt like it was too good to be true.

"Oh my God Roxas I haven't seen you in forever!!"

Roxas pulled back and did the girliest squeal and pulled the girl back into another hug. Whoa! Hang on. Axel look at the two with his 'wtf face'. They are acting like a couple of preppy girls who haven't seen each other in years.

" Namine, this is Axel. Axel, this is Namine! She was like one of my closest friends ever!"

" Nice to meet you." Axel held out his hand and Namine shook it.

" Nice to meet you too. Me and Roxas have been friends since like, kindergarten!"

Axel couldn't take it anymore. They were acting way to close.. Or at least he thought. But either way he wanted to get one thing straight.

" Have you to ever.. Gone out?"

Roxas and Namine gave Axel a grossed out look then started laughing.

Namine pointed over at Roxas and laughed, " You think I would go out with this fruit!"

Roxas looked up with wide eyes and playfully hit her arm, " Shut up Nam!"

Axel let out a breath he hadn't realized he held in and smiled.

" Although, Roxas did steal my first kiss.."

Axel tensed up and looked at them. Roxas blushed and hit Namine again, " shut up, I was 8."

" Your friend here looks quite confused. Come on Roxas tell the story!"

Roxas blushed and looked up at Axel,

" When I was in like first grade, me and my mom were watching one of her 'chic flicks' and she said that those romantic kisses can make any girl happy. So one day Namine was really sad… so I wanted to make her happy.. So I kissed her like they do in all those movies…"

" I think he scarred me for life."

Axel gave Roxas a pathetic look and burst out into laughter, along with Namine. Roxas crossed his arms and pouted at the two.

" Well I got to go, my mom is probably waiting. I'm being home schooled but hopefully I'll see you around!"

Roxas hugged Namine again and she ran off.

Axel looked at Roxas again and chuckled, " when I'm sad do I get a kiss?"

"Shut up!"

--

The entire movie consisted of axel trying to 'smex up' Roxas in the theatre. It had been about a week since they decided they weren't going out but that doesn't mean Axel would stop trying.

By the end of the movie Roxas was completely fed up. He told Axel no PDA. Its not like Axel has been deprived. They have snuggled and few times at Axel house and made out once when they were alone. Why couldn't Axel just keep his hands to himself for once?!

The car ride was filled with silence. Roxas refused to say a word to Axel. Axel had no idea what he was doing in the theatre was making Roxas this mad.

They pulled up to the parking lot and Roxas tried to make an escape to his door but Axel pulled him into his apartment.

" Axel I don't feel like talking to you right now."

Axel let out a sigh and looked over at Roxas, " I can't deal with this anymore."

Roxas looked over at Axel with a confused look, " what are you talking about."

Axel threw his hands in the air and started pacing. " I want to be able to show my affection to you."

" Its not like I don't let you, just not in Public."

" Why?"

" MY DAD! What do you think?"

" Well, he's gonna have to get used to the fact that his son is gay."

Roxas rolled his eyes and spoke in a sarcastic tone, " oh yeah that sounds like a plan, hey dad I'm gay and I have been lying to you about who I have been hanging out with.. But its ok, you can just BEAT me!"

" I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you that bad.."

"WHAT?" Roxas gave Axel a wide eyes look, " are you suggesting I go and let my dad beat me within an inch of my life, just so you can touch me in public?"

Roxas' voice was rising and Axel noticed but for some reason he couldn't stop what he was saying, " I think you are over reacting about your dad.. "

"OVER REACTING?! You can fucking HEAR what he does to me.. Are you saying I'm lying about being beaten?"

Axel looked down at his feet and sighed, " no I just think…-"

" You know what Axel, I'm done talking to you." Roxas started walking to his door half way hoping Axel would stop him, " come talk to me when you decide to think of some one BESIDES yourself!" with that Roxas walked out.

Roxas was met at his door by a very scared looking Sora.

" What just happened in there? Your lucky dad wasn't home."

There was a slam of the door next door and seconds later the sound of a car engine that slowly drove away. Roxas just let out a growl and made his way to his room with Sora following. He sat on his bed and Sora sat right next to him.

" Oh my god you're crying! You only cry when things are really bad."

Roxas brought his hand up to his cheek. He wiped it a way and rest his head on Sora's shoulder.

" He was being a selfish ass."

Sora gently rubbed Roxas' back and kissed his fore head.

" Why don't you go for a walk, that might clear your mind?" Roxas nodded and grabbed his Ipod.

" Cover for me if dad come home, this could be a long walk."

--

Roxas POV

God how long have I been walking? It feels like its been over an hour. I looked down at my watch to find it's only been about 30 minutes.

I really want to go apologize but I know he should be the one apologizing… but if I say that to him it will probably end in another fight.

Gah, why the hell was he being such an ass? He seemed perfectly fine with the arrangement last week, why all the sudden is it a big deal?

I groaned and looked around. This place looks very familiar.. But I can't figure out where I am…

" Where.. The .. Hell?" I though out loud. I continued walking for a little while and slowly began to realize where I was. I was on Demyx's Street. Before long I was standing in front of Dem's house. Maybe this moment calls for a little Demyx randomness

" Nothing a little Demyx can't fix!"

I walked up to his front door and took a deep breath. I looked around and knocked on the door. I heard a couple stumbles from in the house and chuckled to myself. Demyx was always s known for being clumsy. The locks in the door clicked and I smiled to myself. The door opened and I smiled up at Demyx. But I then realized the state he was in.

He was completely flustered. Hair was messy, cheeks were rosy, he was sweaty, and he didn't have his shirt on. Shit, what if I interrupted a moment with Zexion. They haven't gotten together yet but we can all tell they have a thing for each other.

Crap now I feel like a total Ass. I tried to say sorry but was interrupted with a familiar voice coming from inside, sounding like who ever it was walking towards the door.

" Tell them your busy, Dem"

Then I realized that this entire time Demyx had been staring at me with wide eyes. He then got a panicky look when two arms trailed around his waist. Before I could even register what was going on a head popped up from behind Demyx. That head belonged to that selfish ass that I was trying to get away from.

That said person's eyes widened when he saw me.

" Fuck Roxas, this isn't what it looks like!"

Don't you just hate that excuse?

--

**gasp cliffy!**

**i shall be updating soon!!**

**btw i just got a DA account if any one wants to check it out.. i havnt had it for a while but there are a few things up so far **

**wocket-in-my-pocket./**

** anyways **

**please review!!**

**Sora: -pouts-**

**ren: whats wrong?**

**sora: Roxas ditched me for Axel sex..-pouts-**

**ren: go join!**

**sora: ewe**

**ren: -sigh- so is this how your gonna spend the rest of your day?**

**sora:-pouts and nods-**

**ren: dammit..**

**demyx:-runs in and pouts- zexy hit me with his book**

**ren: dammit.. i am surrounded my pouting people.. **

**sora & demyx: review and we will be happy!**


	9. Demyx sex

**Alrighty**

**Alrighty.. new chapter….**

**So this next chapter is Axels POV from the fight and so forth. So this chapter is pretty short but hey, I gave you two updates within a twenty four hour period( i was gonna say one day.. but my clock says 12:01.. so its different day XD).. so who cares if they are short!**

**On to chapter 13 (yikes 13 XD)**

--

Roxas slammed the door and went into his house. I hate fights. Whats annoying is when I fight no matter what I always have to be right. Even if he's right I HAVE to be right. I hate it. I know I'm being selfish but I want what I want.

I slammed my fist on the table and brought my head down to rest it next to my hand.

" GOD DAMMIT!"

I looked up from my hand and saw an envelope sitting on the table from 'oh so great' mommy dearest. " Oh joy!"

I picked it up and tore it open.

_Ax,_

_Went out of town with my boyfriend, will be home at some point.._

_- Mom_

" Oh I love you too.." I reached my hand back into the envelope expecting to find some cash but found nothing.

" How the hell does she pay for bills?" I growled and stomped into the kitchen. Nothing except my mom's stash of liquor.

I reached for her most expensive bottle and took a swig from it. " Screw you, mom… hope you have a grand time screwing your long time '2 day' boy friend out it 'god knows where!'.

I slumped down on my couch and took another swig. What do I normally do in these situations?

" Ah ha!"

I laughed to myself and reached for my keys. Nothing a little Demyx sex can't fix!

See, as soon as I went through puberty I wanted sex, like most guys, and when I was angry.. I wanted a good anger bang. Demyx was always there for me. We have been friends since we were in diapers and I felt comfortable around him. When I needed comfort he was there.. And same for him.

Guys get comfort in sex.. Girls get comfort from.. Shopping? I don't know the alcohols getting to me.. But all I know is I wanted sex. And who else to get it from the Demyx.. Am I right? Besides it's not like me and Roxas are going out… so I'm not cheating on him! I'm just.. Letting my anger out!

I got to my car, a lot happier than before and started the engine. See, this is why I love alcohol. It makes me happy! By the time I was at Dem's I had already half way finished the bottle of liquor and was on my way to his door.

Demyx opened the door.. Being his happy headache inducing self.

" Hey Axel! What's up!"

" The.. Sky.. ha ha!" I laughed at my joke and stumbled into his house. It was a funny joke yes… what's up.. the sky! Duh!

" Oh god, Axel…." Demyx reached down and pulled the empty bottle from my hands and set it on his coffee table.

" Hey.. hey wwhy arryou .. I wwwizint donne wit dat!"

" Your drunk.."

" Your Sexy!"

Demyx let out a groan and dragged me over to his couch. " Why are you drunk, what happened?"

" Ya know, my moms out of town.. we should ave a part-a…. ha ha that would be fun! PAARRRT-A!"

" No, no Axel!" Demyx reached up and grabbed me swinging arms, " you need to sleep.."

" With you.."

" No Axel.."

I brought my head down to his ear and started to nibble on it. He stopped what he was saying to let out a moan. " You want it.. I can tell.."

" No.. Axel.. but" I bit his neck and started to suck and kiss it. " nngh.. Axel we cant"

" Oh, but we can!"

I pulled Demyx face towards mine and started to kiss him. He tried to pull back but eventually gave in. he leaned back into his couch and I climbed on top of him. I brought his head up and started to kiss my neck. I threw my head back and let out a groan.

" Take off your Shirt, Dem" he didn't argue and reached to pull off his shirt as I did the same. I trailed my hand down from his belly button to his growing erection. I slowly rubbed it from the out side of his dark jeans. He threw his head into the couches armrest and moaned. I was about to unbutton his pants when there was a knock on the door.

" Who.. the hell" Demyx shot up and rolled off the couch, causing a big racket.

He opened the door and I heard some one talking.

I sat on the couch and rest my head on the cushion. But me being an impatient drunk, had to see what was taking so long.

I let out a groan and got up from the couch. I started walking to the door, trying to muster up my sexiest voice, " Tell them your busy, Dem."

I reached the door and wrapped my arms around Demyx's waist. I heard a small gasp from Demyx and look up to find a pair of Big blue eyes, damn near over flowing from tears.

" Fuck Roxas, this isn't what it looks like!"

Roxas let out a small, forced laugh and turned around. I looked at Demyx looking for some type of say on what to do. He nodded towards Roxas and I followed after him. I reached out to grab his arm, trying to turn him around.

" Rox, Rox.." he finally turned around with a look of pure anger and hurt.

" What, Axel WHAT!"

" Please, just listen to me.."

"What.."

" What I just done.. did… what I just did.. was wrong."

Roxas let out a disgusted sound and pulled his arm out of my wrist, " you Drunk.."

" Yes.. Which should be an excuse.." he let out another disgusted sound and pushed my chest.

" Why would you do that?"

" Its not like we are going out.."

" But what if we were? Can I trust you wont, go and have sex with Demyx when we fight?! It was a fight, not the end of the world!"

"But.. that's not the only reason.."

" Oh yeah?"

" Yea! My mom.. I haven't seen her in.. God.. 2 months.. I have no money, I have no food, I don't even know if the damn rent is being paid.. and to top it all off, the guy I might love is.. Angry at me.." whoa.. did I just say love? I tried to push that to the back of mind and focused back on Roxas. His eyes seemed to let out all the anger, but kept the hurt.

" Drinking, and having sex with your best friend isn't how you solve that, the problem will still be there."

I let out a sigh and looked at Roxas, " I know..listen, I'm really sorry.."

Roxas let out a groan and turned around and started pacing, " I can't believe I'm doing this… I forgive you.. but I'm still mad.."

" What? Why?"

" Oh don't even try to ask me why, that will just get me started again! But I was thinking.. I want to apologize.. Even though, you should be apologizing for being a selfish ass-"

" I'm sorry.. I was being Selfish, your right."

Roxas smiled, " good now that we have that out of the way. I was thinking… we are practically going out any way, either was if my dad finds out I'm screwed.. so… maybe we could… attempt a relationship."

I smiled and put a hand to my mouth, " gasp! Is Roxas asking me to be his boyfriend?!"

" Shut up, I'm not good at this." I chuckled and he let out a sigh, " do you want to be my boyfriend?"

" Hell- fucking yea!"

" Be more romantic! Ass"

" Oh.. Sorry.." I cleared my throat and stood up straight. I talked in a deep manly voice, " of course, I would love to!"

Roxas laughed and walked over to Demyx's front door. by this time Demyx had pulled himself back together, shirt and all.

" now apologize to Demyx, cuz I know he was not responsible for the almost sex!"

I let out a groan and looked at Demyx, " I am sorry for smexing up your hot bod!" I smiled, being quite proud of myself. Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes,

" I guess that the best I'll get out of him."

" Yes it is!" Demyx smiled and Roxas and apologized. I realized the alcohol was wearing off and out of instinct when in to grab my half empty bottle. I had the bottle to my lips but Demyx grabbed it. I groaned and looked at it longingly.

Roxas stepped in and smiled, " how about I cook us dinner.. We all know Axel needs to eat!"

" Hell yes!"

--

THE END ha jk.. wouldn't that suck if I just ended it… lol

Man i would be the worst person ever!

Anyways. It was killing me to have them in a fight so I tried to end it quickly and now they are together so the real drama can begin!!

I have the whole plot done and now have a sequel idea!

Well its not a real sequel.. it has the same characters but its more of a humor short one.. but it takes place after this story leaves off and I cant wait to start it but I have to finish this first!

**Ren:-looks down at an unconscious Axel- what happened to him**

**Roxas: you scared him with the fake 'the end'**

**Ren: really?**

**Demyx: he wanted to read his smexems with Roxas!**

**Ren: why read them when he can.. do them?**

**Roxas: I've asked him the same question.**

**Demyx: I think it's cause youll make him the seme…**

**Roxas: yeah.. while in real life.. I'm seme..**

**Ren: whaaat?!**

**Roxas: he's a girly man**

**Demyx: yea! Roxas is a –mocks manly voice- MANLY MAN!**

**Ren:-snorts- yeah.. a manly man that bakes..**

**-gets glare from roxas- **

**ren: -sweat droplet- well.. then**

**-axel moans in sleep- oh Roxas, push harder!**

**Ren: -bigger sweat droplet-.. yeah….. review… please**

**Demyx: -laughs- Roxas tickle his ear!**

**-roxas tickles his ear and axel moans-**

**ren: this is what I get for making friends with a bunch of gay guys.. –sigh-**


	10. Hayner

**woo fast updates!**

**I'm getting to all the fun stuff so i am excited!**

**Btw I would like to suggest a really good fic!**

**Sugar and spice by Michele-bell! If any one hasn't read you should! Its great! It has some Roxas Namine in it and that makes me gag but its still really awesome! It is akuroku though!**

**Her profile page link is: /u/1086136/**

**Check it out!**

**Also I relized I used last chapter and they use munny O.o so just pretend I never said dollars! XD**

**Also munny has a different value ( considering the fact that a pretzel cost like 3000 munny) but I just used the same value that our dollars have! Munny just sounds more fun XD**

--

Roxas was pacing Axel's apartment with his cell phone. It was just two days ago that they got together. And he was excited but worried. He let out a groan and crouched on to ground.

" I say, just do it!" Olette called from the couch. She was lying with her head in Axels lap. Roxas smiled at them, glad that they got along so well.

" Do it quick and fast, like a band aid!" axel chirped, giving Roxas thumbs up.

" Easy for you to say, you have never witnessed the wrath of Hayner! He practically bashed my head into a locker just cause I hung out with you!"

Olette got up off the couch and went to the kitchen, looking for something to drink. She pouted at the empty kitchen and slumped back into the kitchen.

" You have nothing in there!"

" Yeup! I used to have alcohol, but Roxas threw it out the window.."

" It's not good for you!" Roxas stood up and plopped himself on the couch.

" How will he react? What if he doesn't talk to me? He's gonna have a heart attack!" suddenly Roxas gasp and covered his mouth, " What if I kill him!"

Axel and Olette let out a stimulus 'oh my god' and Olette reached over the back of the couch and pushed Roxas's head forward.

" You're just over reacting!"

" Maybe I just shouldn't tell him.."

Axel backed up off the couch and threw his hands up, " NO! We are not playing 'hide the Axel'! Not happening!"

Roxas pouted and crossed his arms. " Maybe I should tell him in person, with everyone there.. Then he can't hang up on me. Last time I checked you can't hang up on a persons face.."

" Oh, its possible!" Axel nodded as if it was some well-known fact. Roxas and Olette gave him a weird look and he just sighed, " long story!"

Olette and Roxas let out 'mmhhm's and looked at each other.

" That's sounds like a good idea to me!"

" Great now that its settled-" axel re-plopped himself on the couch and stretched, " how shall we spend our Sunday?"

Roxas looked up at Olette and reached for her pocket, " hey what are you-" Roxas grabbed her wallet and counted what was in it.

" Your munny plus mine is… " Roxas lifted up his fingers and counted to himself, " 70 munny. And Axel's broke I'm guessing.."

Axel threw his wallet at Roxas and he opened it, " oh goody, 5 munny!" axel nodded, quite proud of himself.

" So…" Olette sat down next to Roxas, " what are our plans?"

" Going grocery shopping for Axel!"

Axel jumped off the couch and waved his hands in the air, " No! My boyfriend and his friend are not about to take care of me like some homeless child! Nuh uh!"

" Oh yes.. We are!" Roxas got up and walked out the door with Olette following. Axel let out a groan and followed them. Secretly, he was really happy about the food, he hasn't had food in his house for about 3 months. He was always bumming of Demyx. Having his own food would be good for a change!

--

" So Roxas seemed really happy, what happened?" Riku slurped up his yogurt from his spoon. Sora gave a disgusted look. Sora was never one for yogurt. It reminded him of spoiled milk, with a fruity flavor.. Not his idea of yummy. He much rather be eating pudding! Riku always thought that was weird, seeing as pudding was almost like chocolate flavored yogurt but.. Sora disagreed.

" Roxas and Axel finally got together! It seems like everyone pairing up but me!" Sora pouted and Riku chuckled.

" Roxas is not everybody, chill you'll find your 'special someone'!" Sora pouted again

" Ya know, I think Kairi likes you!" Riku smiled, he really hoped Sora didn't like her, but then again if a girlfriend would make Sora happy..

" Really? A girl has never liked me before!" he checked Riku's face to find any sign of .. Regret for saying that. He still has a crush on Riku, but if Riku didn't like him, it was time to move on right?

" Plenty of people have like you! Your just to oblivious!" Riku playfully punched him and Sora bounced. " Maybe I'll ask her out! We've been 'kind of' friends for a while! So we know each other!"

Riku nodded and put his spoon in his mouth, " yeah.. Good idea.." Riku looked away

" Something wrong?" Sora looked at him, hoping he was going to show any sign of jealousy.

" No, I just think the yogurt is getting to my stomach!" Riku said, covering up his jealousy.

Sora jumped off the couch and skipped to the kitchen, " told ya the stuffs gross!"

"Yeah.." Riku looked down at his spoon.

--

Olette and Roxas got out of the car and walked towards the store, with Axel slumping behind. Suddenly Roxas pointed to a blue Dodge Neon. "Isn't that Demy's car?"

Axel walked up behind Roxas, " oh yea it is.." they started walking to it but stopped when then realized that there were two people in the passengers sat. They stood there like a few idiots for a second then realized that Zexion was in there with Demyx. Judging by the position, they were making out. Axel let out a squeal and started to skip over to the car.

" Axel! What are you doing? Let them be!" axel completely ignored Roxas and knocked on the window, flashing his trademark grin. Zexion climbed off and Demyx and Demyx rolled down the window, face as red as axels hair.

" Not the greatest place to be sucking face!" Demyx just stared at Axel

" Axel," by this time Roxas was right besides him, " give them some privacy!"

" So, are you two together yet?"

Suddenly Olette piped up and waved, " he Zexion!" Zexion gave an embarrassed wave and axel looked at them like the confused person he is, " you guys know each other?"

" She's in my AP Literature class.." Zexion replied. Hiding his face in his hands. Axel let out a quiet 'oh' and turned his attention back to Demyx.

" So who wears the pants?" Demyx put his hand to his forehead and gave Roxas a pleading look.

" Axel.." this time Roxas pulled his arm and glared daggers at him.

Axel gave in and waved to Demyx, " get back to what you were doing! Don't forget to use a condom!" the last past was yelled across the parking lot. People stopped and started and Axel just grinned like a mad man. Olette giggled and ran into the store. Demyx pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

" You probably ruined their first kiss! Ass hole!"

" Eh.. They'll laugh about it later!"

They walked down the isles and passed the holiday section. It was covered with Halloween junk.

" When is Halloween?" Olette asked picking up a bag of candy.

" Next weekend! I cant wait1 Demyx always has a huge party!"

Roxas looked up at axel," where are his parents, they never seem to be around.."

" Oh, they go on a lot of business trips.. They really are barely ever home.."

" Yeah.. My dad too... except when he is home its bad."

Axel nodded and ruffled Roxas' hair, " what about your mom, I never see her."

" She's normally either in her room or out cheating on my dad.."

" Shit, no way! Does your dad know?

" I think, that's why he drinks.. They should just talk about it.. But they just keep digging themselves deeper. He actually thinks that Sora and me aren't his sons.. That's why he's so mean to us."

" Oh…"

Olette grabbed a cart and continued to walk, dragging the to boys along with her.

" So what are you going to say to Hayner?"

Roxas shrugged and continued to walk, " I don't want to think about it till I have too.."

The three continued walking

--

It was 7 am and if axel didn't hurry up they would be late.

" Come on Axel!" Roxas called down the hallway, tapping his foot. Axel came running out in panic mode.

" What? What?"

" School…"

Axel nodded and let out a 'riiight' and ran back into his room. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat himself on the couch. Two minutes later axel came out and walked towards the door but was stopped when Roxas grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

" Breakfast!" axel groaned and went into his pantry. He grabbed a cocoa puffs cereal bar and walked over to Roxas. He leaned down, about to give Roxas a kiss but he put his finger up. Axel tilted his head and gave him a confused look.

" Teeth.. Brush!"

Axel stood up and casually nodded, " I know.." I ran off to the bathroom. He came back out and stood in front of Roxas, showing off his pearly whites. " Good?"

Roxas nodded and got on his tiptoes to give Axel a peck. Axel tried to make it more but Roxas pulled away, " too early for that.."

Axel groaned and followed Roxas out the door, " its never to early for Roxas smexin'!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and met up with Olette, who was waiting for Hayner.

" You gonna tell him now?" Roxas sighed and nodded.

As if on cue Hayner ran out, with a toothbrush in his mouth. Olette pointed to it with a disgusted look, " that's gross.."

Hayner spit and smiled at her, " well at least I'm getting it done, right?" she nodded and looked over at Roxas. Roxas sighed and looked at Hayner.

" Who died?" Hayner asked looking confused.

" Hayner.. I need to tell you something."

" uuh.. Ok.."

" I'm.. g….. see me and… " Roxas let out a sigh and gave Olette a pleading look. Olette sighed and looked at Hayner.

" Roxas… is.. gay.." Hayner's eyes widened and he dropped his toothbrush. He smiled for a second as if it was some type of joke but then realized the serious faces. He then pointed to Axel and then to Roxas, " you with him aren't you?"

Roxas nodded and grabbed axels hand.

" But that doesn't make me any-" Roxas was interrupted when he heard a pained groan. He didn't even know what just happened. Hayner stormed off and he looked at axel. He had a hand covering his face and Roxas could see some blood coming from his lip.

" Did he just punch you?!" axel nodded and wiped the blood off.

" Kid's got a good punch.." Roxas reached up and wipe a drop off with his middle finger.

" Well.. that's not the reaction I expected."

Roxas looked up at Olette expecting her not to be there, but instead of running off after Hayner she stayed with them.

"Aren't you gonna go with him?" Roxas asked pointing towards where Hayner went.

" No! If he's gonna be an ass like that then I don't want to be around him!"

Roxas smiled and gave Olette a hug.

" Oh just leave for axel over here to bleed to death!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled axel along.

"So dramatic!"

Axel looked down and ruffled Roxas's hair, " so your not sad?"

" Oh I am, I just don't want Hayner to know that. "

Axel nodded and grabbed Roxas's hand.

" Luckily my dad's not home."

Axel pulled away and looked panicky. Roxas laughed and grabbed his hand again.

" _Not _home… I'll let you know when he is!" Axel nodded and leaned down to kiss Roxas on the cheek.

--

**ren: -run around room screaming in pain while axel chases her with fire-**

**axel: how dare you scare me with your damn 'the end'!**

**riku: is he still mad about that?**

**Roxas: yeah… I think the girly girls on his period.**

**-axel turns around and shoots fire at Roxas-: what?**

**Roxas: -eyes widened- oh no you did not just do that..**

**Axel: -cowers in fear- oh god, I didn't mean to..**

**Roxas: -summons keyblades-**

**Axel: shiit**

**Ren: yay and I come out unharmed!**

**riku: besides the fact that your clothes are practically burned off and your skin smells like what the kitchen smells like after Sora has cooked…**

**ren: its called looking on the bright side, Mr. darkness! It only hurts when you touch it.. or breath on it.. or walk by to fast and a gust of wind its it…-gets hit with 'run away' keyblade- -falls over in pain- or that..**

**roxas: oops sorry!**


	11. A Plan

**Roxas was standing outside Axel apartment, yet again, waiting for axel to hurry his ass up and get to school**

**Srry it took so long to update.. also srry that the chapter is so short…**

**My mind has been bugging me about like 5 other fics I have in mind and even though I really don't want to be working on two at once, I might have to..**

**Ack.. stoopiid mind..**

**XD**

--

Roxas was standing outside Axel's apartment, yet again. He was waiting for axel to hurry his ass up and get to school. It was Friday and Halloween, axels favorite time of the year. So of course, he had to wear his costume to school.

Roxas was planning on going in.. Normal clothes, but both Axel and Sora convinced him to dress up. So here he was, wearing the worst excuse for a pirate costume. Roxas was little nervous to see what axel was wearing. Since he was very proud of being gay, he wouldn't be surprised if he came out in a dress. Hopefully he wouldn't!

He heard a gasp from axels door and turned around, " NO FAIR!" he pointed at Roxas and pouted. He too, was dressed as a pirate. He looked a lot better, but still he was a pirate. Roxas just shrugged it off and went over to Axel. Axel pouted some more and Roxas laughed,

" I pout better than you!"

Axel went to reach for his hand but Roxas pulled away mouthing the word 'dad'. Just as they were about to head away Roxas heard his door open and close.

" Roxas," Roxas's dad still smelled of alcohol from last night. He had a cigarette in-between his lips. He brought up his hand and signaled for Roxas to walk over. Axel stayed were he was but was able to listen and see what was going on between Roxas and his dad.

" What the hell are you wearing?"

" Its Halloween… so I'm wearing a costume." Roxas looked down at his feet.

" Don't give me lip kid,"

" I.. wasn't," Roxas tried to defend himself but his dad didn't care. He brought his hand down and smacked the bandanna off Roxas's head.

" take the damn thing off, where's your brother? Is he wearing an idiotic costume?" at the mention of Sora Roxas tensed up. He looked around hoping Sora wasn't in eyesight.

" uh. I don't know… he is probably already at school!" his dad nodded and looked down at Roxas.

" what are you doing? Get to school you little shit!" his dad pushed him and Roxas scurried over to Axel. When the door to Roxas's apartment closed again axel grabbed Roxas's wrist and dragged him away as fast as he could.

" ass hole, I swear Roxas it took all my energy not to-"

" that wasn't that bad, he normally does that when he is awake in the mourning."

" can't we call.. child services or something?"

" and have me taken away? No! I don't think so!"

axel groaned and kicked a rock. They were now standing in front of the school, waiting for the first bell. Roxas pecked axel on his cheek and leaned into him.

" oh!"

axel pulled away and reached into his messenger bag.

"here!" axel handed Roxas a little orange heart shaped box of chocolates with a ghost on the front, " happy Halloween!"

Roxas laughed and put it in his bag, " your so corny!"

Axel pouted and Roxas just laughed again. He pulled his head down into a kiss and smiled, " thank you!"

The first bell sounded and they scampered to class.

--

"Axel!" Leon strode up to Axel in the hallway. Axel and Roxas were heading to lunch but turned around when they heard the voice.

" hey Leon!" Axel waved and dragged Roxas over to Leon. Roxas looked at Axel, then at Leon. How did axel know him? Wasn't he a senior teacher? Roxas broke from his thoughts when he heard his name.

" this is Roxas!" Leon nodded and shook his hand.

" so axel, how's your mom doing?"

axel looked down and kicked his feet, " uuh good.."

Leon rolled his eyes and Axel looked back up at him, " I highly doubt that! What's going on?"

axel sighed and scratched the back of his head, " I haven't seen her in a couple months. The only time she's come home has been when I'm at school.. and that's only to leave me a small note.."

Leon sighed and reached into his pocket. Axel looked up with widened eyes. He started to shake his head when Leon pulled out what looked like almost 300 munny.

" here! You can't live off of notes. Sadly, living costs munny."

Axel dropped his shoulders and took the munny, " thank you…"

" no problem. Now I have to get to class, if you need anything Axel, let me know okay?"

axel nodded and waved.

" how do you know him?"

" he was my mom's boyfriend for a while… almost like a father for me, he was the one who used to pay for school, until you guys came.."

Roxas mouthed an 'oh' and continued to walk to the lunchroom. They caught up with Demyx who seemed to have a crowd of people around him.

" not this year!"

the crowd groaned and shuffled off. Axel ran up to Demyx and grabbed his shoulders.

" was that about what I think it was about?!"

Demyx gave a nervous laugh and pulled Axel hands off of him, " yes! No party this year!"

" WHAAT?!"

" my parents said no.. after that fight you got in.." Axel looked down and chuckled and Roxas looked over at Axel.

" what fight?"

" he was being stupid…" Demyx jumped in front of Axel, trying to make sure Roxas was listening.

Axel's head shot up and he shook his head, pushing Demyx to the side so he could see Roxas " noo!" he then looked over at Demyx, " You told the dude to stop touching you.. and he didn't so….. I killed a man!" axel stood up proudly and put his hands on his hips.

" y-you what?" Roxas got a panic look.

Demyx rolled his eyes and pushed Axel, " he didn't kill a man.. just beat his ass.."

" hell yea I did!" axel threw his fists in the air.

they went to walk into the lunchroom. There was a line coming from the far end where people bought their food. The smell of grease was throughout the entire room.

" so what are we doing for Halloween?" Roxas leaned his head on Axel. Axel smiled down at Roxas. He was soo happy that Roxas was his! Every time he thought about he got squealies..

" Oh Right!" Demyx stopped and started to go through his bag. Axel and Roxas stopped and looked at each other with confused looks. Then Demyx let out an 'ah-ha!' and thrust a flyer in their face. Roxas grabbed it and started to read it aloud.

" The first annual Halloween Fair.. there will be crazy rides, good food, and…farm animals.." Roxas rose his eyebrows and gave Demyx a look when he said the last part, " be there or be… square?"

Demyx smiled and nodded, looking very excited. Axel laughed and pointed at the flyer.

" You can't be serious Dem… Farm animals? You're not going to throw your party.. for farm animals…?!"

" first of all," Demyx crossed his arms and brought one up and pointed at axel, " my parents wont let me throw a party, and second of all it's not for the farm animals.. It's for the rides! Even though farm animals are kinda cute.."

" I think it sounds fun!" Roxas smiled at Demyx and he jumped. He then ran off to Zexion.

" your kidding right? Fun?"

Roxas shrugged and started to walk again, " did you see how excited Demyx was, I wanted to make him happy… and I'm sure we will end up having fun!"

Roxas and axel sat at a table and pulled out some food.

" I have a theory…" axel smiled and Roxas rolled his eyes.

" please tell…"

" I think that Sora and Riku have a thing.. I mean have you seen them?"

Roxas nodded, " yeah… we need to find a way to get them together.. ya know…"

"it will happen.. tonight!" Roxas gave axel a confused look. What was Axel planning? He hoped it wasn't too extreme.

" don't worry, I have a plan…"

--

**truthfully, I don't have a plan on how to get them together!  
O.o**

**so if anyone has any ideas please PM me and tell me… if no one PMs me I can prolly come up with something but… it may take longer to update…**

**axel & Roxas: HAPPY BELATED US DAY!!**

**Ren: oh yeah, happy belated Akuroku day… sorry I meant to update on akuroku day but of course I got piles of homework since school started and all… and I have been working on a keyblade..**

**Roxas: even though she shouldn't have one…XP**

**Ren: hey! I am awesome therefore I get one besides, I'm the true keyblade master! XD**

**Riku: the keyblade is supposed to be mine..**

**Sora: no its mine!**

**Roxas:yeah.. but i can use two at a time!**

**Sora: so can i!**

**Roxas: yea but you need to go into valor form to use yours…. I have enough strength to use both at once!**

**Ren: I have enough strength to make my own!!**

**Riku: I have enough strength to kick all your Asses!!**

**-everyone starts yelling about who should be the keyblade master.. except for Axel who is very excluded-**

**axel: i.. have… chakrums?**

**i uploaded another story.. its only the first chapter right now... the chapter is very short but i just want to see what people will think of it. i'm pretty excited for it! just go to my profile and check it out! its called 'cracked'**


	12. Girlfriend

**Omg new chapter! Yay! I was planning this out in my head for the longest time and now I finally typed it!!**

**Omg I finally got sims 2 for my mac! I got all the orgy mods and sora and riku. And by hacking and all that good stuff I managed to get teenage Roxas to fall in love with adult Axel and now Roxas is preggers XD oh how fun! Oh and I got some cross dressing mods so Roxas is gonna wear a dress to the wedding.. since, I mean. If u get a dood preggers you have to marry them.. right sim Axel!**

**Sim axel: koo la bona to ki bow!**

**Ren: riight.. u keep speaking your sim talk and doing your thing sim axel…**

**XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roxas demyx sora axel…and well all the good characters. I do own renee, bella and edward although I did steal the names from Twilight ( I just started reading it and am on to the second book XD) and thing ugly guy in a flannel shirt. I don't won spongebob! Ooh I do own white waters.. (it's a town in the story) just think of it as.. aspen in colorado, cuz that's what its based off of. It will come up but not until the little sequel I have planned to this. Its not a big one.. just kind of a fun short one… but this one is not nearly over yet so… don't be looking for that for a little while**

--

" We are HEEEEERRREE!!" Demyx and Sora were skipping towards the entrance, with everyone else slugging behind.

" Come on guys!! This will be fun!" Sora ran over to Riku and tugged on his hand.

" Rikuuu," he whined at him, using his big puppy dog eyes, " be happy!!"

Riku laughed and shook his head, " I'm happy Sora.. Ok?"

Sora smiled and ran back to Demyx with Riku right behind him.

Zexion went over to Demyx and held his hand. The four turned around to look at axel and Roxas, who had stopped way far behind.

" Come on guys!!"

Axel put his finger up to signal one minute and Demyx rolled his eyes, " use protection!!"

Roxas covered his face with his hand and looked ar4ound at all the parents giving disgusted looked their way. Axel was about to yell something that wouldn't be very appropriate but Roxas stopped him, " children, Axel!" Roxas hissed.

The four had already gotten their tickets and were on their way in. when they were out of sight Roxas decided to speak.

" So what's your big plan?"

Axel scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at Roxas. Roxas rose his eyebrow and then shook his head.

" You don't have one do you..?"

Axel shook his head and laughed nervously, " I just said that to sound cool… I was just kind of planning on winging it..trust me I am an expert on relationships!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. He just hoped axel would do this right.

--

" So.. you guys bionking each other yet?"

Roxas spit out his soda and stared wide eyed at Axel. When Axel said he was good with relationships.. He was obviously just trying to sound cool, yet again.

They group was all sitting at a picnic table with some snacks. They decided to eat now, even thought Roxas insisted it was a bad idea, they were at a fair, with rides and stuff. So Roxas stuck with just a soda.

" w-w-what?" Sora started at axel and Riku glared.

" Are you guys.. ya know… banging each other?" by this time Roxas had heard enough and smacked Axels arm.

" What he means to say is… "

Everyone brought their attention to Roxas. He didn't want to do it this way.. but what choice did he have.. Right?

" You guys seem to be.. Close… like really close… and we were all kind of wondering if you guys… maybe.. Have some kinda of… feeling for one another. Like… more then friendship.."

Roxas stuffed his straw in his mouth and took a drink.

Sora looked around nervously and cleared his throat, " w-why would I have a crush on Riku? He's a guy…"

" So?" axel chimed in and put his arm around Roxas, " I'm a guy.. And so is Roxas.."

" Yeah.. but that's different… because you guys are-"

"Gay.. we know.. but you could be too.."

" but I'm not-"

" how do you know?" Roxas leaned into axel to whisper in his ear, " axel, don't push it.."

" I'm not-"

" You could be!"

" I'M NOT GAY!"

" Maybe if you just try-"

Sora let out a growl and threw his hands on the table, standing up. Everyone was quite and still. They had never seen Sora actually get mad before.

" I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" everyone let out 'whats' and Roxas cleared his throat.

" who's the lucky one?" he said, trying to get everyone to forget what just happened.

" Uh.. Kairi.."

Axel coughed out the word 'slut' and Sora glared at him, pointing.

" Roxas tell your boyfriend to shut it!" Roxas lightly hit axel and on the shoulder and he shut up. Roxas then looked at him, whispering for him to apologize. Axel let out a dramatic sigh and looked up at Sora.

" I'm sorry that I called you gay, and called your girlfriend a slut.. "

Sora smiled and sat back down, a little bit further from Riku then before.

" So.." Demyx smiled, trying to break the silence, " who's up for rides?!"

--

Once everyone finished their food, they started to make their way to the ticket booth, soon realizing it was in the other direction. With loud groans, that caught passerby's eyes, they turned around and headed in the RIGHT direction. Roxas, being slightly out of shape (a/n and not in the fat way ppls in the.. gets tired easily way..) was tagging behind everyone, out of breathe. He stopped for a second wiped the sweat. 'god it's hot out already.. it's only October'.

He started to walk but ending up bumping into something tall and lanky. He thought it was Axel until his eyes focused in on the flannel shirt. He looked up to find a guy , probably about 17, covered in zits with pair a glasses smiling down at him. He nodded as if he was trying to look sexy. Roxas mumbled a 'sorry' and backed up.

"you have a name sexy.."

Roxas's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he suppressed a laugh. He coughed and made a very deep voice, attempting to make it sound like his own, " I'm uuh Tom… excuse me" Roxas sped past the guy and ran to catch up with Axel. He pulled him by the arm down so their faces were equal and gave him a quick sloppy kiss, trying to make it clear that he was taken. He had never really dealt with being hit on so… isn't this how your supposed to deal with it?

" uuh Roxas?"

Roxas took Axel's hand and started to walk.

" that guy in the flannel shirt was trying to hit on me or something…"

Axel's eyes widened and he looked behind. He saw the guy Roxas was referring to and calmed down. He immediately started laughing and Roxas just rolled his eyes.

" Roxas, you can do better then that… besides.." axel pulled Roxas so he was smushed into his side and kissed him on his head, " you are mine!"

Roxas laughed and stayed in the weird embrace.

" Roxas? Is that you?"

Roxas and axel spun around at the same time to see who was calling. When he saw his eyes widened and he pushed away from Axel. The owner of the voice walked towards the two, big smile on her face. The woman was just about Roxas's height. Behind he, were 2 little children. She wore the sweetest smile ever. She had short blonde hair with a bow on the side. She was a little chubby but not too bad.

" sweetie! How have you been! I haven't seen you in a while. How is your mom?"

Roxas relaxed a bit and ran to give the woman a hug. The woman kissed Roxas on both his cheeks then turned to Axel. She gave him a confused look then turned back to Roxas.

" oh, Axel, this is my Aunt Renee, Aunt Renee, this my…."

" boyfriend… " Renée finished the sentence smiling at Roxas. Roxas looked down a blushed. Axel looked up at hearing the word and had a very worried look on his face.

" oh sweetie!" Renee laughed at Axels face, " I am completely ok with Roxas, I am his mothers sister, not the god awful man's!" axel sighed in relief.

" so what are you doing in town?" Roxas smiled

" oh, we still own a house here! So we come by every month. We miss you over in White Waters.. it has been.. what… three years now?" Roxas nodded and let his hands fall to his sides.

" yeah, since you agree with the whole gay thing my dad wont let me visit you unless he were to come and.. I don't think you want that.." Roxas shrugged.

" oh.." Renée shook her fist, " I can take down that old fart… let him come!" Roxas laughed and shook his head. Suddenly there was a gust a wind and Renée was on the ground with a Sora attached.

"AUNT RENEE!!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and went over to the two kids.

The younger of the two walked up to Roxas and smiled.

" hey there Bella! How old are you now?"

Bella smiled but just repeated the words, " you now."

Roxas laughed and went over to Axel since Renée was in deep conversation with Sora.

" she's crazy huh.." Axel nodded and smiled. Roxas turned his head to see Bella running off after Edward, the five year old, who saw a Spongebob plush. Roxas ran and grabbed Bella and Edward by their shirts.

" come on and talk to me you two!" Edward walked back over to Renée, obviously not being the talking type. Roxas picked up Bella and laughed as she started pointing at stuff, making up her own names to it. She turned to Roxas, still pointing at a basketball and said

" oohnowtiku!" Roxas answered with ' yeah!' and she nodded and continued on her rant about nothing.

Axel watched from behind as Roxas held the baby, talking to her. He smiled to himself and walked over to Roxas. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around him from behind, snuggling into his neck. Roxas giggled, he actually giggled, then settled in the embrace.

" your very good with kids.." Axel whispered into his ear, causing Roxas to shiver. He kissed his neck lightly and went back to whispering, " when we get older we should adopt!"

that came as a surprise to Roxas, not the adopting part, but the older pat. He had never thought of a future, not that he thought they would break up but… it just never came to his mind. Future with axel… Roxas smiled at the thought.

" hey! No doing the naughty in from of my kids!"

the two laughed and pulled apart, Roxas wearing a large blush. He put Bella down and went back over to Renee.

" well we should be catching up with them… it was awesome seeing you! Call mom once in a while okay!"

Renée pulled Roxas into a bone-crushing hug, " of course baby! Oh and remember, you are always welcome with me!" Roxas nodded and started to walk towards the group, who was getting very impatient a couple feel away. Axel waved and took Roxas's hand.

Roxas mind wondered back to future. He could live with Axel, share a house… a bed. He could fall asleep with that arm around him every night, wake up to sweet kisses… I mean, he knew it wouldn't be like that all the time.. they would fight sometimes, but he kind of looked forward to that.. wasn't that what getting old together was about.. fighting but still loving?

Roxas guessed he was smiling a little too much cause Axel snapped a few times in front of him.

" stop imagining me naked!" axel shouted, with a huge grin on his face.

" why imagine you? You and I both know that if I wanted to see you naked you would have no problem with stripping for me!"

axel laughed and started to pull off his shirt. Roxas grabbed it and pulled it back down, looking around making sure no one noticed. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

--

the got their tickets finally and sat back down on a couple benches. Roxas noticed how tense Sora was but chose not to say anything. But when Sora made an escape to the bathroom, he followed.

--

Sora ran into the bathroom and looked to make sure no one was there. He ran into the last stall and slammed the door, letting out a huge groan. He put the toilet seat down and sat kicking his feet. He was being a child and he knew it but.. he just put himself in a deep hole earlier.

" GOD DAMMIT!" he slammed his fist on the side of the stall, frightening even himself at his own anger.

" why the hell was I so damn stupid?!" he screamed aloud. He got up in the big stall and started to pace, speaking out loud. He always talks to himself when he is angry, and Roxas knows that.. which is why he was sitting in the stall next to his, feet on the seat, so Sora would know.

" Now there is no way I can go back on that lie… if I say that I'm really not going out with her then Riku will know I like him.. and he obviously doesn't like me since he suggested I go out with her!! But if I asked her out tomorrow and she says no, then I don't have a girlfriend like I said I did.. then Riku knows! And me screaming about the gay part. It's either now completely obvious or people are gonna hold it against me!"

Sora let out a frustrated groan and stomped his feet, whining. His anger soon turned into complete depression. He squatted down rested his head on his knees. He sobbed, trying to hold back tears, but just let them come.

Roxas wanted to go comfort him but then Sora would know he was listening. But he didn't just wasn't to sit here and listen to him cry cause chances are, he would start crying. He brought and hand up to his cheek and mumbled, 'shit'. He soon realized what he did and threw his hand over his mouth, but did that a little to loudly.

Sora heard both a voice and a smack. He stood up and walked out of the stall.

" who's in here."

" me.." Sora heard a very quiet me, then saw Roxas come out a stall.

" you heard…?"

Roxas nodded and walked over to his brother, wrapping his arms around him. Instead of being mad, like he should be, Sora was happy that his brother knew. He cried on Roxas's shoulder for a while then pulled back sniffling.

" so… what should I do?"

Roxas sighed and whispered something in Sora's ear. Sora shook his head, with wide eyes.

" I hate heights.."

" exactly! Perfect reason to cuddle up to him right?!"

Sora thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

They grabbed each other's hands, both wearing the same smile, and walked out of the bathroom.

**--**

**what do they have planned?! Should be pretty obvious.. I mean they are at a fiar..heights.. how many more hints can I give?! I thank Anelir-sensei for the idea I shall use in the next chapter!!**

**U get roxas's special cookies!!**

**Axel: by special you mean….**

**Demyx: made with love! What else?!**

**Sora: Magic!**

**Demyx: -gasp- magic love!**

**Ren: duh love.. I would not give any other 'special' sweets to innocent people…**

**Axel: I would..**

**Ren: what would you put in them?**

**Axel: chili sauce.. make your mouth go on fire! Mm sounds good…**

**Ren:- looks around to find three drooling boys fantasizing about their version of special cookies-**

**Roxas: -walks in with plate of cookies- Anelir-sensei's special cookies are done!**

**Ren: nice going Roxas…**

**Roxas: whaa- - gets tackled-**

**Ren: ouch… looks painful..**

**Roxas: -holds up plate of empty cookies- onto batch two… by the way.. demyx that was my hand, not a cookie.**

**Demyx: oh… you taste good.**

**Axel: -looks and glares-**

**Demyx: eeehh… don't hurt me**


	13. Ferris Wheel

**AH! New chapter.**

**It's taken a little while and I am sorry about that… -munches on cupcake-**

**Me and my friend made cupcakes and used that writing frosting to draw all thr orgy members… they look really funny XD**

**Anyways… on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: uuh I would think everyone knows that I don't own Roxas, Axel or anyone else from kh…**

--

Roxas and Sora returned to the group, hand-in-hand, with huge smiles on there faces. Roxas glanced over at Demyx and Axel. Axel had his head resting on his shoulder. Roxas tried not to show his anger and jealousy. He knows about how close they are and honestly, it bugs him. Of course he doesn't want to say that to Axel. So instead, he acts like he doesn't care. Although, maybe if he showed that he cared axel wouldn't be so touchy with Demyx.

Demyx saw Roxas and squirmed away from Axel. Ever since that.. incident.. Demyx never felt comfortable having any physical contact with Axel while Roxas was around. Axel understood and sat up, smiling over at his boyfriend.

Roxas jumped up and down and pointed towards the rides, " lets go guys!!"

Axel shot Roxas a confused look. This was defiantly not the Roxas that he brought here. Happy about the fair? Axel rolled his eyes and went over to Roxas.

" so what first?"

Roxas acted like he was thinking, even though he already had it all planned out.

" how about the Ferris wheel!!"

everyone nodded. Demyx squinted his eyes and looked around. When he got sight of the Ferris wheel and started to skip towards it. Everyone else started to follow.

" but first… I want some uh.. alone time with Axel.. so we'll catch up with you.."

Roxas walked over to the benches and sat down. Axel smirked and skipped over. He was hoping to get some Roxas kisses but soon found out that wasn't what Roxas meant by alone time. He fake pouted for Roxas and Roxas laughed, kissing his cheek.

" that better be enough!"

axel sighed and crossed his arms, " so.. what are we here to talk about?

" so… Sora had some crazy break down in the bathroom… basically.. he isn't going out with the whore and he likes Riku, obviously. So we came up with a plan!"

axel scratched the back of his head and sighed, " we don't really need a plan. Sora told you he liked Riku, Riku told me he liked Sora… isn't that enough?"

Roxas pouted and crossed his arms, " but plans are fun!"

Axel rolled his eyes and let Roxas tell him the plan.

" so we want to get them stuck in the Ferris wheel. Apparently those are really romantic…"

axel nodded and tilted his head, " how will it stop…"

Roxas laughed sheepishly and looked at Axel, " that's where you come in!

Axel's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of confusion. He scratched his head and looked around, "what am I supposed to do?"

" make the thing stop!"

axel gave Roxas another confused look, " how do I do that?"

" just cause a problem.."

axel whined and crossed his arms, " why me?"

" cuz you look like a problem starter…"

axel sighed and ran his hands through his hair, " it's the crazy hair isn't it?"

" the piercing actually.."

Axel rolled his eyes and him and Roxas jogged to catch up with the group. Sora ran over to Roxas and glanced at Axel. Roxas understood what Sora was wondering and nodded. Sora grabbed Roxas's hand and whimpered.

" how do I tell him about Kairi?"

Roxas laughed and shook his head, " you're acting like a little girl Sora.."

Sora 'hmmphed' and crossed his arms, " like you acted any different with Axel.."

Roxas blushed and hid his face from Axel. Axel looked down and smirked at Roxas but then brought his attention over to Sora.

" tell him that…. You broke up with her like two seconds ago!"

Sora nodded but stopped and shook his head when he saw Roxas shaking his head.

Roxas looked at the two and saw that they didn't see the problem with this plan.

" what if Riku asks Kairi about it? Why not just tell him the truth? He is your best friend.."

" but what if he doesn't feel-" Sora was interrupted by two groans.

"HE DOES!"

Sora put his head down and mumbled something about that not being true. Axel rolled his eyes walked around Roxas so he was beside Sora.

" he told me he liked you.. what more do you need?"

Sora let out a shaky sigh and continued to walk. Everyone got silent as they continued to walk. . Axel was busy thinking up a way to stop the damn Ferris wheel.

Suddenly axel stopped and threw his hands in the air, " I got the bestest most awesome plan ever!!"

The twins stopped and looked at axel, waiting for him to explain his 'bestest' plan.

" Roxas, you distract they guy by flirting with him and I push the off button!" axel crossed his arms, looking proud.

" uuh.. not every man is gay Axel… flirting might just creep him out..."

"even better!! He will be distracted by his creeping out and I with pull that lever thing!"

Roxas sighed and gave in the Axels stupid plan. The only problem was he didn't really know how to flirt. He felt kind of pathetic now that he thought of that but it was true. But he would have to give it a try.

Once at the Ferris wheel, Demyx and Zexion climbed into one of the basket thing (A/N what would you call those? Carts?). Sora, trying to act as though he wanted to go with Roxas, looked over at him and grabbed his hand.

" no!" Axel grabbed Roxas by the arm, " this is our time to do some things that shouldn't be legal!"

Sora cringed at Axel's choice of…. Stealing Roxas. He didn't want that image in his head. He heard Riku fake a gag and ran next to him, as if nothing had happened earlier.

" yay I get to ride with Riku!"

Riku smiled over at Sora pulled him into a cart before he held up the line. Axel and Roxas let people pass them until Sora and Riku were a little further off the ground. Well, it was now or never. Roxas took a deep breath and walked over to the man controlling the ride.

He tired to think of some type of pick up line on his way over there. Finally he settled with something simple.

" hey.. uh babe. Do you know the time?"

the mans eyes widened and Roxas cringed. Bad choice of words. He glanced over at Axel and saw a thumbs up. May have been bad flirting but he got the mans attention.

--

Sora was shaking his leg. He was really nervous and he hoped it didn't show. But Riku noticed. Thankfully, Riku just thought it was because Sora was afraid of heights, but at this moment, Sora was a little distracted. He either got off this thing with a boyfriend, or a very awkward friendship. He hoped for the first one.

" so…," Riku started off looking out the window as the cart rose higher off the ground, "when did you ask Kairi out?"

Sora started to panic in his head. He was supposed to tell him the truth. But, he was way to nervous. So he voted on half-truth, "well, we aren't actually going out, I just said that to get Axel off my back." Sora suddenly did and inward forehead slap. Great way to put off this conversation, just mention what had gone on earlier!

Riku nodded, obviously trying not to show his excitement. He had to make some type of move! He knew there was more than just friendship but what was he supposed to say.

Suddenly the Ferris wheel jerked to a stop. Sora flew forward off his side of the cart and fell right on top of Riku.

Both of their faces heated up. The cart was rocking a little and Sora felt like he could just jump off a cliff.

Right then Riku decided he had to do something. He caught Sora's eyes and leaned down. Sora's eyes widened and before he knew it his lips were connected with Riku's. he was too shocked to kiss back, not that it lasted long. When Riku noticed Sora's lack of.. well.. kissing he pulled back. He muttered a cuss word and looked back at Sora, maybe he was wrong about the more than friendship thing.

"I'm soo sorry Sora. It was just –" Riku was cut off by Sora's hand. Sora shook his head and smiled, his blush deepening.

" no… don't be sorry. I-" Riku's eyes widened. Was this really happening?

" I.. kindalikeyoumorethanafriend!" Sora blurted out. He then looked away.

Riku laughed, understanding what Sora was saying. Sora looked back at Riku and smiled.

The Ferris wheel started moving again and Sora tried to get off of Riku, but he pulled him back down.

" no, we are not finished talking yet!"

Sora blushed again and sat on Riku, straddling his lap.

" so I guess it's kind of obvious how I feel…." Riku tried to control his blush. He wasn't supposed to blush! But by the heat he felt on his face, he could tell he wasn't succeeding.

Sora blushed as well.

" so uh.. where does this leave us?" Sora started to mess with Riku's shirt collar.

" uh.. maybe we could call you my.. uh.. boyfriend?" Riku looked at Sora making sure that Sora was looking back him.

Sora nodded and blushed. Riku put his hand under Sora's chin and pulled him into a gentle kiss. This time Sora kissed back, letting butterflies fills his stomach.

--

Roxas ran over to the nearest bench that was out of sight from the Ferris wheel and sat down, a giant blush on his face. Axel ran after him, laughing the entire way. Axel made his way to Roxas and stood in front of him, still laughing. Roxas glared and tried to tone down his blush.

" that. Was. The. Most. Embarrassing. Thing. Ever!"

axel bent over, holding his stomach. He had tears streaming from his eyes.

" are you really that bad at flirting?"

Roxas nodded and looked down. Axel finished off his laughter and sat down next to Roxas.

" it's no big deal. That means I don't have to worry about you flirting with other people!"

Roxas chuckled and started to kick his feet back and forth.

" I told you he would be creeped out."

Axel nodded and turned around, looking for the rest of the group. He caught sight of Sora running over toward them.

Sora ran over to Roxas and jumped on top of him, hugging him with almost all his strength.

Axel grinned and yelled over to the rest of group, he could see them making their way over to the benches.

" hey, we got some twincest going on over here!!"

Roxas growled and pushed Sora off.

Riku walked over to Sora and kissed his cheek, almost as if he was marking his territory. Everyone let out sighs and relief and a few 'finallys' were heard.

--

axel led Roxas into his apartment.

" axel, it's getting late.. I should probably go home, I think my dad is home."

Axel sighed and shook his head, " and this close to just-"

" axel.. please. I don't want to hear it. He'll get over it. He just needs time."

Axel growled and Roxas laughed. Roxas got on his tiptoes and gave Axel a small peck and went towards the door.

" call me tomorrow Axel.."

axel nodded and sat on his couch, waving to Roxas.

--

Roxas made his way into his house. he knew his dad was home so he tried to stay quiet.

" where is Sora?" he heard his dad's raspy voice ask.

" um, I think he is over his.. uh friend's house."

" what friend?"

Roxas wondered if he should tell the truth. His dad knew the Riku was Sora's best friend but he didn't want to give anything away. He suddenly realized how much danger he put Sora in. he shouldn't have convinced him to tell Riku.

" I'm not sure… dad."

His dad nodded and grabbed for his beer. Roxas made his way to his room and let out a sigh. Luckily his dad didn't question him too much.

--

Roxas woke up when he heard Sora enter their room. He looked at his clock and saw that it was midnight. He yawned and looked at Sora, he had a huge blush spreading across his face and he hair was a little ruffled.

" I uh.. fell asleep at Riku's house."

Roxas grinned but nodded, too tired to tease his brother. Sora climbed up to his bunk and yawned. The twins exchanged 'goodnights' and were soon asleep.

--

**hhm I wonder what sora was really doing over at Rikus… -smirk-**

**lol he was really sleeping incase anyone wondered… he's way to innocent to be doing anything naughty.. now what was done to him while he slept.. I'm not so sure XD lawls**

**Riku: I didn't do anything..**

**Ren: riight..**

**My brain is too dead to come up with any fun scene to end this with –dies-**


	14. The Truth pt 1

**So I am sitting**

**So this is pretty much a chapter I have been wanting to write for like… ever. Like since I started the fic. I guess it is kind of like the climax… idk.**

**But it's really exciting that I am finally writing it! It may be a little angsty!**

**And I also just realized that the title of my fic is the title of a Michael Jackson song.. how lame.. lol jk**

**I have been thinking about my fic and such and I think I need to change some things.. maybe combine a few chappys cuz it seems to drag out a lot..**

**And maybe change the title.. its really cheesy.. I named it not really knowing what it was gonna be about but now that I know… I wanna change it.. so if ****anyone has any suggestions let me know! And I prolly wont combine chappys until after I'm done.**

**woa a whopping 5,000 words.. most i've ever written**

--

Roxas woke to the bunk bed bouncing, Sora was climbing off of his bunk, jumping a lot more then he had too. Roxas groaned and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He glanced over at his clock and saw the time. His eyes widened and he laughed.

" 2:00 in the afternoon! That's probably the latest I ever slept!"

Sora skipped out of the room, not even saying hello to Roxas. Probably on his way to Riku's. Roxas rolled his eyes as he thought of his brother. Just yesterday he wouldn't even tell Riku he liked him.. now he's over there probably doing some things that little Sora shouldn't be doing. Roxas shuddered at that thought and reached for his phone. He swung his legs around so he was sitting on the side of his bed. He yawned again and flipped open his phone. He was greeted with 5 missed calls, all from his 'loving boyfriend'.

Roxas rolled his eyes and dialed Axel's phone number. He tapped his fingers on his bed.

The ringing stopped and he heard a loud dramatic gasp from the other end.

" oh my god! Your alive!!"

Roxas laughed/coughed into the phone and rolled his eyes again.

" yes.. I slept late." His voice cracked in the end and Axel laughed. Roxas could imagine Axel pointing and laughing at him. He pouted as if Axel was there.

" yeah I see that, sleepyhead!"

Roxas pushed a button on the phone, making a loud beep sound.

" ow! Ok, ok.. just don't push a button again! Demyx does that all the time!"

Roxas let out a loud grunt when he heard Demyx's name. he couldn't help but still be kind of pissed. He knew Demyx had tried to stop him but gosh, he could have tried harder! And he still felt a little clingy when Demyx would come around Axel. Maybe he was being childish but Dammit, Axel is his boyfriend!

" listen Rox, I know you're still all POed about that but I was drunk and pissed. And you can't blame Demyx, I mean come on! Who can resist my sexiness!"

Roxas snorted and rolled his eyes, getting up from his spot on the bed and making his way to the living room. He looked out the window, only half way listening to Axel's pointless rambles. He noticed that his dad and mom weren't home and he let out a sigh of relief. Axel heard him sigh and knew exactly what he was sighing about.

" oh they were fighting earlier and stormed out.. I didn't hear anyone getting hurt.. just yelling."

Roxas nodded, not paying attention to fact that axel couldn't see him nod. He looked down and started to mess with the drawstring on his pants. About thirty seconds of silence went by and Axel, being dramatic, started to freak out.

" oh my god Roxas? Are you okay? Is everything-"

he was cut off with giggles and he sighed.

" so ax, what are we gonna do this fine Saturday?"

axel chuckled, " well right now I am about to get my hair cut-"

" HAIR CUT?! But I love your hair!!"

axel laughed at Roxas, " a trim, and chill out. Nothing major!"

Roxas let out a relieved 'oh' and calmed down.

" after I get my hair cut we can do something! You can come over my house! Sound ok?"

Roxas fiddled with his hair, nodding but then remembered to actually speak, " yeah! I'll see you then!"

" Sweet! See you!"

they hung up the phones and Roxas skipped, yes he skipped, into his room. He had about 2 hours to waste. He looked around trying to find something to do. His eyes settled on his backpack. Suddenly he got very stressed.

"Gah!" his eyes went from his TV and backpack.

" video games… homework.. video games… homework.." he started to flail his arms dramatically. he let out a defeated sigh and made his way to his backpack.

" fiiine!" he plopped himself on the floor next to his backpack and started his homework.

--

" Sora, it's not that hard!"

Sora nuzzled into Riku's neck, a giant blush on his face. He replied to Riku in a muffled voice and Riku rolled his eyes.

" you know what, I'm done trying, lets go play rock band." Riku started to get up and Sora grabbed his shirt.

" no, no, no! I want to try it again!"

Riku sighed and sat back down. Sora slowly inched towards Riku's face, if he could turn any redder he would probably explode. Their lips met and Riku smiled into the kiss. He slowly started to open his mouth when Sora pulled back and hid in Riku's neck for about the fifth time.

" ugh, Sora don't tell me you want to make out then pull away!"

Sora pulled away from his neck and apologized, " it's just… I've never made out with anyone before.. and I'm embarrassed… what if I'm not good at it?"

Riku rolled his eyes, " Sora, I might be your boyfriend, but I'm still your best friend! I'm not gonna judge you on your kissing skills."

Sora sighed and moved his self onto Riku's lap, " can we just watch a movie?"

Riku chuckled and reached for the TV remote. He could live with this.

--

Roxas closed up his backpack and looked at the clock. It read 6:03. Roxas sighed and reached for his phone. He had been waiting for Axel to call him for the past two hours. It had been debating whether or not he should call him, he didn't want to seem clingy or anything. But what is he was with Demyx? With that thought in mind Roxas quickly grabbed his phone, dialing Axels number.

" hey! Sorry I'm getting back so late! I'm on my way home now! I got fired so I went on a little job hunt. Just random places like that ice cream place and around the mall."

" you got fired?"

"yeah, something about they don't pay me to flirt… and to be late."

Roxas straightened up when he heard the word 'flirt', " whom do you flirt with?"

" ooh someone jealous?"

Roxas glared at his wall, as if Axel was there and let out a huff.

Axel laughed, " I flirt with the costumers to get more tips… no need to get jealous!"

" whore," Roxas mumbled, making sure Axel could hear him. Axel laughed.

" well, ill be home in a few. Ya wanna get ready and come over to my place?"

" uh… yeah. I need to jump in the shower and stuff so it will be about 30 mintues."

" ok, cool. See you then!"

" bye!"

Roxas hung up and sat on his bed. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he looked down at it. The front screen said ' new text from Hayner'. Roxas felt happy but then instantly remembered what Hayner did and just felt nothing but anger. He wanted to forgive Hayner… but come on, he punched his boyfriend! He flipped open his phone.

' Hey rox..

hows it goin?'

Roxas's want to forgive him vanished, 'hows it going?' Roxas thought, 'hows it going? What the hell kind of question is that?'. Roxas growled at his phone and punched in the buttons to reply.

' is that what I get?

Hows it going?

After you punched my boyfriend

Because I'm gay?

I've been gay a while

Before he came along!'

Roxas felt like his finger was gonna fall off. Those were a lot of buttons to press! He dropped his phone on his bed and went to his dresser to pull out some clothes. he threw them on his bed and saw his phone light up with a new text. He flipped it open and read what Hayner had to say.

' dude, I'm really srry bout

that. I just had a lot going on.

I kind of had my reasons.'

Roxas practically laughed out loud when he read that. Had his reasons? What reasons?

'like what? Please

I'm dying to know!'

Roxas growled again and put his phone on his dresser. He grabbed his clothes and made his way into his bathroom.

His mind soon traveled to Axel. He loved hanging out with him! It was just so relaxing, he doesn't have to try to be something he's not! He jumped in the shower real quick and tried to flatten his hair. even wet that dang stuff still spiked it every direction. He had tried everything, gel, hairspray, blow-drying it. Nothing seemed to make it stay.

He shook his head like a wet dog and put on his clothes. He looked over himself for a few seconds and brushed his teeth.

When everything was taken care of he raced over to Axels house.

--

Riku yawned and shook Sora's shoulder. The movie had just ended and Sora had fallen asleep on Riku's shoulder.

" come on, Sor! It's almost seven, your dad will be home from work soon and he might get a little pissed if your not home again tonight!"

Sora groaned and stretched. Riku smiled over at Sora was he stood up.

Sora stood himself in front of Riku and beamed down at him. Riku looked up from his place on the couch. Suddenly he pulled Sora on top of him, so he was straddling his lap. Sora gasped and looked at Riku. Riku smiled and caressed Sora's cheek. Riku started to talk to him, practically in a whisper,

" I want you to be calm okay? Don't think about the fact that we are kissing just think about…. Me, ok?

Sora laughed and poked Riku, " it's all about you isn't it!"

Riku chuckled and moved in closer to Sora. Sora closed his eyes and felt Riku's warm lips on his. Riku started to pull Sora in closer. Riku was giving him the most passionate kiss he thought he could muster. He let out a sigh and pulled back,

" Sora, you have to do something… I feel like I'm kissing the wall."

Sora pouted, " but you told me not to think about it!"

Riku sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, " that's not what I meant, I mean… just don't worry about it. Pretend you do know what your doing. Come one, just now you kissed like a wall, but I'm not pushing you to the ground and walking away am I?"

Sora whined and shifted on Riku's lap.

Riku moved in, a little faster this time. He was again kissing a wall, he was about to pull away when he felt Sora move his lips. He felt his lips separate and he smiled into the kiss. He ran his lips across Sora's expecting him to end up pulling away but instead he let Riku's tongue explore his mouth. Sora started to get more into the kiss, he brought his hands up and wounded them and Riku's hair, pulling his self as close to Riku as possible.

Riku pulled back gasping for air. Sora had a huge blush on his face and wasn't looking at Riku. Riku titled Sora's head so he was looking at him.

" are you sure that was your first time?"

Sora sighed and looked down again, " your just saying that…"

Riku groaned and pulled Sora into another kiss, this one a little bit more forceful. He let out a low moan when he felt Sora's tongue in his mouth.

He pulled away again for breathe and smiled at Sora. This time Sora smiled back, probably very proud that he made Riku moan.

" you should go Sora, your dad and all.."

Sora nodded and leaned in for a quick kiss. Sora started to open his lips when Riku pulled away chuckling.

" Sora, really you have to go."

Sora pouted and got up, " bye Riku! I love you!"

Riku felt his heart skip when he heard Sora say that, " I love you too!"

Sora skipped out and ran to his apartment.

--

they were on axels couch. Axel was laying above Roxas. Roxas had his hands around Axel's neck. They had been making out for the past 10 minutes and they were both started to get a little excited.

Roxas moaned as he felt Axel's hand trail down his chest and under his shirt. Axel moved his lips down to Roxas's neck, kissing and sucking every bit of skin he could. The moans that were once muffled up Axel's mouth were now coming out. Axel felt himself getting harder and started to grind into Roxas. Roxas let out another louder moan and his arousal brushed against Axel's. Axel started to lift up Roxas's shirt, when Roxas pushed Axel off.

" I can't do this Axel!"

axel let out a groan and scratched his head.

" sorry babe, ill keep it PG." Axel went back into to kiss him but Roxas pushed him away again, sitting up.

" Axel, I think I need to go." Axel titled his head and Roxas let out a groan.

" ya know, I am a guy too, I do have the same hormones you do, if we continue to kiss then its gonna turn into something more, and I'm not ready for that yet!"

axel nodded and stood up.

" well it's about 7:30 so… what should we do?"

Roxas looked over at the wall and sighed.

" I should probably go… my dad.."

axel nodded and leaned down to kiss Roxas's forehead.

" leave the door open when you leave, I like the breeze that I get through the screen."

Roxas nodded and got up to leave.

--

Roxas's dad stuffed his keys into his pocket. He damn truck barely made it to the station. He was expecting to get home at 6:00 tonight but no. it was now about seven fifteen. He made his way over to his apartment, noticing that his wife was still not home.

" good, I hope she enjoys whoring her self out like she does." He mumbled as he opened his door. he walked in and saw Sora sitting on the couch, watching TV. Sora immediately shut it off and faked a smiled to his dad.

" he dad, how was work?"

" it was shit as usual!"

Sora wrinkled his nose when he got a whiff of his dad. He was quite obvious he already started to drink. Seriously, he was already drunk. Sora went to get up.

" where's your un grateful brother?"

Sora inwardly panicked when he heard that. He didn't know what he should say.. what would Roxas want him to say? He settled on something that sounded the safest.

"uuh.. I don't know. Maybe with Olette?"

their dad snorted and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Roxas's number and waited for his god-awful son to pick up.

He heard a distant ringing and looked around. Sora's eyes widened and he tried to cough to cover it up.

" stop it boy!" their dad snapped at Sora and followed the noise into Roxas's room. He hung up the phone when he saw Roxas's phone blinking on the dresser. He growled and picked it up.

" I give him a damn phone and what does he do with it? Leaves it!"

his dad flipped open the phone and pressed 'ok' at the missed call alert. An alert then popped up that said ' 1 new text'.

His dad pressed 'ok' and started to read it. Sora went over to see what his dad was doing. He looked up at his dad and saw that his hand started to shake and his eyes started to bulge. He had no idea what his dad was reading but it didn't look too good.

His dad threw the phone on Roxas's bed and stormed into his room. Sora heard his fumbling with something and cussing . Sora quickly reached for Roxas's phone, reading the message.

'from: Hayner

you really want to no huh?

Well, I don't care that your gay!

rly I'm happy about it! Cuz

I am head ovr heels in love with u..

prolly not best To say it in a txt but

I am in love wit u

I have been for a while now.'

Sora started to shake his head, cursing to himself.

" no.. fuck…. No.." his voice started off in a whisper. He then realized what it is that his dad is doing. His dad is beyond drunk and he is opening his safe. The one thing he would get in this situation would be…

Sora's mouth dropped and he ran for the door. his dad was standing in front it about to leave.

" NO! DAD!" Sora launched for his dad, pulling his arm back, trying to keep him from leaving.

Sora's dad growled and smacked him with the gun. Sora fell to the ground, feeling blood trickled down his head. His dad went to leave again but Sora launched for his legs.

Roxas has been saving Sora's butt all these years, he wasn't gonna let his dad hurt him.

His dad growled again and kicked Sora in his gut. Sora gagged but jumped onto his feet, pulling his dad by his waist. He wasn't about to let him leave. Suddenly his dad turned from the door and focused on Sora.

" you stupid little fucker!" he screamed, " You knew that Roxas was with his best friend! You knew it!"

Sora started to cry, but didn't stop glaring at his father.

" dad, you don't understand! No one can help that they are gay. Some people are-" his dad's hand flew across his face, leaving a huge gash in Sora's cheek from his ring.

" DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"

" don't go after him dad, what if I told you that I WAS GAY TOO! Take your anger out on me!"

his dad's eyes widened and he launched himself and Sora. He pushed him down and started to kick him in his stomach. He then dragged him up by his hair and pushed him against the wall. Sora lost all his strength and slid down the wall. A little trail of blood form where his head hit the wall ran down. Sora tried to get up but couldn't. his dad growled and opened the door.

Sora could only get out a whisper, " Roxas!" he tried to yell, to warn him.

He started to get dizzy and he heard some shouts and pounds coming from outside.

He heard what sounded like a distant voice. It was Roxas and he was yelling. Sora focused trying to hear what was being said. The last thing he heard before his passed out was Roxas's voice.

" oh my god, SORA! Go get Riku!"

--

" I should probably go… my dad.."

axel nodded and leaned down to kiss Roxas's forehead.

" leave the door open when you leave, I like the breeze that I get through the screen."

Roxas nodded and got up to leave. He opened the door and walked out. Axel got to go by the door to make sure he made it home. Roxas laughed to himself, he was only next-door how much could happen?

Roxas heard his door and open and his headshot up. He was met with the angry face of his dad, his face was completely red and he had a small scratched on his shoulder. He was wearing a wife beater and it had a few spots of blood.

Axel's eyes widened. He was about to pull Roxas in the house. he could tell that his dad was drunk and angry.

Roxas realized that the blood was fresh, very fresh. It still glistened from the street lamps and moon.

Roxas's dad growled a gurgled sound and pointed at Roxas, not even paying attention to Axel.

" you dirty little bitch!" his dad slapped Roxas across the face and Roxas felt a deep cut being formed from his ring. He gasped and brought his hand to his face. The slap wasn't that bad, it happened a lot, but the shock was from the fact that his dad did it outside and in front of Axel. He heard the screen door shoot open but his dad did one last thing before he left.

His dad punched Roxas in his stomach. Roxas grunted and leaned over, falling to his knees. With that his dad left, no one really paying attention where he was going.

Axel was about to go after Roxas's dad but Roxas grabbed his pant legs. Roxas stood up and wiped the blood off his cheek. His eyes were widened with fear and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He then remembered the blood on his father's shirt and rushed into his apartment, Axel right beside him.

Roxas's eyes fell on Sora. He let out a sob, " oh my god, SORA! Go get Riku!"

he darted down to Sora. He was sobbing and holding onto Sora's hand.

Axel was in complete shock. He didn't know how to handle this. Was this really happening? Just 5 minutes ago him and Roxas were laughing now… this..

It just wasn't making any sense. He looked down at Roxas and realized he needed to focus for his sake. Standing here in shock wasn't helping.

" should we call 911?"

"NO! who knows what they will do! Just GO GET RIKU!"

axel started to get worried when he saw the blood everywhere and he was starting to yell.

" Rox! He is hurt! WE NEED TO CALL 91-"

" NO! HE'S FINE!" Roxas looked down and started to sob, " he'll be fine." He said barely in a whisper.

" axel, I am supposed to protect him. He has never actually been beaten before! And then this! What the fuck is going on? What happened that made him so crazy?

--

Riku let out a content sigh. He was sitting on the couch with his brother, discussing Sora.

" I knew it would happen!" Marluxia grinned over at Riku, taking a bite of him sandwich.

Riku nodded and smiled, thinking about what had just happened. Not only is he going out with the love of his life he was able to kiss him. He knew that sounded cheesy but it was the best thing that had ever happened, besides maybe meeting Sora.

Riku looked over at Marluxia and smiled. He was happy that he got to live here. His parents had stayed back in the main area of Twilight Town. When his school burnt down the worked something out with Marluxia for Riku to live with him. Marley had been living here for about 3 years now. He was bout 22 and taking classes at Sun University to be a fashion designer. Right now thought he was working at a flower shop.

Riku's parents had money so they paid for the rent, while Marley was in charge of food. Anything else that had to do with Riku his parents would pay for. They had given Riku a credit card to use when he needed something.

Riku remembered when he first moved in. Marluxia hadn't really had anything in the place. He had a bed in his room, a beanbag chair and TV in the living room, and some kitchen stuff. When Riku moved in his parents came along for the first day and designed Marls apartment. His parents left and he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, he was free.

Marluxia reached over and ruffled Riku's hair and yawned.

" I'm off to bed Hun, see you in the morning!" Marluxia kissed Riku's forehead and went into his room. Riku rolled his eyes at Marluxia. He might as well call him his older sister that what he acted like.

Riku turned off the TV and leaned his head back on the couch. The only thing he heard was some distant yells. He strained his ears and recognized them as Roxas and Axels. He inwardly hoped they weren't fighting.

Being nosy, Riku went over to his door and opened it, to see if he could here better. Sora and Roxas's apartments were about 3 doors down. He saw that the door was open and light was coming out into the porch. He could hear the yells much more clearly now.

"NO! who knows what they will do! Just GO GET RIKU!"

Riku's back straightened when he heard his name. why would they need him.

" Rox! He is hurt! WE NEED TO CALL 91-"

" NO! HE'S FINE!"

hurt? Marluxia quickly put two and two together (A/N and made 5 XD) and ran towards the apartment.

He looked through the open door and covered his mouth, holding back a sob. He saw a trail of blood coming from the wall down to Sora's head. His eyes were closed and he had two huge gashes on his face. He lip was busted and his chin was covered in blood. Riku ran over and fell next to Sora. Roxas had his head in his hands, mumbling about being stupid. Riku could tell that Roxas was blaming his self.

" what happened Rox?"

Roxas choked out a sob and rubbed his eyes, " I don't know! I came out from Axel's and my dad was there, he hit me and stormed off, then I found Sora…"

Riku started to panic and felt around for a pulse.

Roxas put his hand on Riku's and sighed.

" he's alive.. he just passed out from shock of it all I think. Go get something to clean him up with."

Riku nodded and went into the bathroom coming back with a wet washcloth and disinfecting wipes. He started to work on Sora's cheek.

Roxas got up and stumbled over to Axel. Axel grabbed him and wound his arms around him. Roxas silently cried into axels shirt.

" he probably did this because he found out about me and Sora." Riku looked up at the two.

Roxas nodded and looked at Riku, " but how?"

Riku shrugged and looked down at Sora.

Sora let out a cough and Roxas was immediately by his side.

Sora brought a hand up to hid forehead and flinched when he touched the cut there. His eyes slowly opened and everyone let out sighs of relief. Riku brought his lips to Sora's hair and kissed him lightly.

" Roxas.. it wasn't Riku he got angry about. He went through your texts."

Roxas thought back to what he had texted and furrowed his eyebrows.

" I don't save my sent messages so how did he know about-"

Sora shook his head, emitting a grunt from Riku who was still cleaning Sora's wounds.

Roxas gave he another confused look. Sora hand Roxas his phone, which he still had in his hand. Roxas grabbed it and looked down. He read the message about three times before it hit him.

" I… had no idea." His hand covered his mouth and he let out a gasp, " oh my god…" he handed the phone to axel. Axel read it and let out a frustrated laugh.

" you don't fucking send that in a text message. Stupid fu-"

" don't blame him please axel!" Roxas brought his attention back to Sora, " why did he beat you then?"

" I told him about me and Riku, trying to get him to focus on me instead of you and Hayner."

Sora's eyes widened and he stood up, ignore the cried of protest form everyone around him.

" where is he?! He has a gun Roxas, he's gonna do something stupid! Where did he go?"

Roxas's eyes widened and he jumped up as well.

" I think he is in his car, he's not leaving, I don't know what he's waiting for." Axel sighed and got up from his spot on the wall. Axel looked over and saw a pack of cigarettes on the side table, probably Roxas's dads.

" just what I need," axel mumbled and reached for one, lighting it with the lighter next to it. Roxas gasped and stepped toward Axel.

" you smoke?"

" only when I'm nervous, " axel spoke through the cigarette. Suddenly they heard a shout for Roxas and all turned their heads to the door. it was Hayner's voice and he sounded worried.

" Rox, can we talk?"

--

**well.. I was planning on adding more but I thought I would upload this and upload the next part of it sometime next week…**

**gah… the was bad.. I am so used to writing funny fluff that it killed me. noticed my A/N.. I had to try to add some comic relief eh?... lawls**

**anyway… the more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**Kitty: meow…**

**Axel: he needs a name!**

**Ren: I know… I have PoisenedKisses thinking up a name.. or trying to atleast.. we need to describe him… ya know so its easier to come up with a name..**

**Roxas: he looks like Sparta..**

**Ren: what?**

**Roxas: ya know –clears throat-**

**Roxas and Sora: hey little Sparta what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite!**

**-crickets-**

**Roxas: ya know the mean kitty song on youtube! That's what he looked like!**

**Axel: uuhhh that is kind of how this kitty acts.. 'cept he scratches and pounces he's not really a biter..**

**Ren: -lawls-**

**Axel: what**

**Ren: stupid yaoi mind..**

**Axel: ?**

**Ren: is Roxas a biter?**

**Axel: -snort- no.. he scratches too**

**Ren: hawt**

**Roxas: are you discussing what I think you are?**

**Ren&axel: nooo what would do that?**

**Roxas: -hmmph-**


	15. the truth pt 2

**Axels eyes traveled to the half-opened door**

**Srry for the cliffy last chapter.**

**I am not very good at dramatic scenes so this probably sucks.. and I'm srry.**

**Also I changed Axels age to 17.. cuz 18 was too old… srry. I edited it in the first chapter so.. yea.**

**Axel is 17**

**Anyways.. on to the angst!**

--

Axel's eyes traveled to the half-opened door. He stuck the cigarette into his mouth and reached his arms toward Roxas. He was almost worried that Roxas would leave him for Hayner. Hayner has been his best friend for years, so chances are Roxas feels a little something towards him.

Practically reading his mind, Roxas let Axel hold him for a second and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

" You don't need to worry. I only like him as a friend."

Axel smiled and started to kiss Roxas again.

Sora let out a groan and tapped his foot. The two continued to make-out as if they were never going to see each other again.

" Guys, dad could be out there killing someone right now! What are you doing?"

Roxas pulled away and cleared his throat. He heard Hayner yell again, probably scared to actually come to the door.

" Roxas. Please." Hayner sounded nervous and Roxas didn't want to make things harder for him.

Roxas let out a shaky sigh and made his way outside, the other three following. He never wanted to admit it but he had always kind of liked Hayner. But now that he met axel, he could tell the love he felt for Hayner was really just close friendship. He had a huge crush on him when he was younger but gave up on the fact that Hayner was gay. He always seemed to have a girlfriend so Roxas was almost sure he was straight.

Roxas looked at his phone and saw that it was already ten o'clock. He jogged out into the parking lot and stood a good 5 feet away from Hayner. Hayner put his head down when he noticed the three following Roxas, but started to speak anyway.

" That was stupid of me.. I should have told you before it was too late.. and I shouldn't have acted like that. It's just… I really do love-"

A car door slamming interrupted Hayner. All heads shot towards the direction the sound was coming from.

Roxas's dad threw down his cigarette and casually walked over to the group.

" nice of you to drop by Hayner."

Roxas's POV

--

the only thought running through my mind when I saw my dad's angry, fake, smile was 'no'. there was no way this was happening. Just a few hours ago I was on Axels couch, happy and now.. this!

Dad's footsteps echoed as he stepping closer. I felt like the entire ground was shaking. I took a few steps back, making it so Axel was within arms reach. My dad made his way between me and Hayner, which wasn't to difficult, seeing at now we were about 7 feet apart. The smell of alcohol traveled over towards me. I gagged and I felt axel rest his hand on my shoulder, not wanting to make anymore contact then that.

I felt the sweat on Axel's hand. If it had been any other moment, I probably would have been grossed out but, right now I didn't care.

Hayner's eyes met mine and he looked a little confused. He had no idea what my dad knew and I could sense how nervous he was.

dad cleared his throat and started to talk again.

" that was a very nice message you sent Roxas, bet he was very pleased to know how you feel. There is no possible way BOTH my sons are gay. Roxas is straight, except when it comes to you."

What is he saying? Is he not thinking clearly? I practically slapped myself when I thought that. Of course he's not thinking clearly, he is drunk out of his mind.

" it's been obvious for a while now, Hayner. If you just weren't around then… I wouldn't have this problem."

My dad pulled his hand out of his pocket. I saw the moonlight reflect off of the gun that was in his hand.

My body started shaking and everything was moving in slow motion. I made a move to go forward but Axel pulled me back.

" what the hell is your problem?"

my eyes widened when I heard Axel yell that. It took me a second to realize whom he was directing it to. He stepped forward so that I was behind him. By the way my dad looked at him, he just noticed he was here.

" this is your son's best friend! How do you think he will look at you is you do this, huh? With love? Besides do you think you will get away with murder anyway?"

my dad grumbled a 'shut up' and his hand started to shake. I fell forward and grabbed the back of Axel's shirt. I looked at Hayner, hoping he was running but instead, he was in complete shock.

" your gonna be locked in jail, and no one is gonna care!"

" shut up!" my dad spoke a little louder, but Axel kept going.

" you wont even have your best friend, vodka, around to comfort you!"

" SHUT THE HELL UP" my dad brought up a shaky hand and closed his eyes. My feet slipped and I fell onto my knees. I heard the shot and hopped to god that he missed.

Axel stayed standing. I heard a panicked shout and immediately stood up, trying to feel axel, trying to find the wound. I stopped my hands and turned around. I heard a loud, choked sob and turned around as well. The first thing I saw was Riku standing over Sora, then I saw a trail of blood.

"no…" I started to shake my head. My hands started to shake and I turned towards my dad. His expression hadn't changes since he had been yelling at Axel. He face was red and he was glaring. I found my voice and ran towards my dad. Axel tried to grab me but I got away.

" NO!"

I charged at my dad. My thoughts weren't clear and my vision was a complete blur. I heard a loud growl come from behind my dad, and I saw my dad point the gun at me. before I knew it my head slammed into the ground.

I let out a groan and rubbed it. I sat up and saw my dad on the ground. Hayner was standing over him.

I felt all over me, but I didn't feel anything. I looked up when I heard my dad growl.

Then I heard the gun shot, the one I hoped I wouldn't hear. I stood up, running towards Hayner, as he fell.

--

(back to third person)

Hayner coughed at reached towards Roxas, who was leaning over him.

Marluxia ran from Riku's house towards the commotion. He e gasped when he saw the blood, and the bodies, all mostly on the ground, except for axel. Axel was standing behind Roxas, rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

Marluxia ran towards Riku and Sora, he started to examine Riku.

" I'm fine Marls, it's Sora.. he was sh-" Riku wasn't able to finish his sentence. Marluxia covered his mouth and gasped.

" Riku, I'm fine" Sora choked out, it was obvious he was in a lot of pain, but trying to be strong for Riku, " it's just my leg, I'm not dying! Where's Roxas?" Sora tried to get up but Riku pushed him back down.

" he's with Hayner, Hayner was shot too."

Marluxia grabbed Riku's face and turned it towards him.

"who the hell did this?"

Riku growled and nodded towards the apartments.

" their fucking dad. After he shot Hayner he darted into the house. I hope he's fucking killing himself now. He should after he shot his own son, and tried to shoot the other one."

" why aren't the cops here? What the fuck are you thinking?"

" I'm thinking that my best friend was just FUCKING SHOT!"

Marluxia pulled out his phone dialing 911. He jogged up to Roxas's apartment, to make sure that his dad didn't leave.

--

" I'll be fine, Rox!"

Roxas sobbed and pulled off his shirt, trying to find some way to stop the bleeding. He put over Hayner's stomach and started to apply pressure to the wound. Hayner hissed and rest his head on the pavement. Roxas heard the shouts of Riku and Marluxia and remembered what happened to Sora.

" oh my god!" he started to get up but axel pushed him down.

" he was shot in his leg, he'll be fine. Stay with Hayner, Sora has Riku!"

Roxas nodded and looked at Hayner.

" not how I expected it to happen. Thought I would just get rejected, not shot." Hayner tried to chuckle but it turned into more of a cough.

" listen Rox, I was being an ass to you and Axel. I handled my feelings all wrong and I am really sorry."

Roxas rested his head on Hayner's chest ,

" you know you are my best friend, and I love you but… not anymore then my best friend. I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. That is how I feel."

Hayner nodded and coughed.

" I know, I don't know why I even sent the message, I knew you weren't going to leave Axel and 'run into my arms' like come cheesy romance movie."

Roxas brought his head up when he heard sirens and started to relax. Axel kneeled down next to Roxas and moved his hand so he could look at Hayner's injury.

" I think he'll be fine."

Roxas nodded and moved Hayner's hair from his face. Hayner was closing his eyes, obviously tired from the loss of blood.

" try to stay awake, it will probably be easier for the cops and doctors."

Hayner grunted and opened his eyes. He looked over at axel and pointed his finger.

" I swear to god, if you hurt him all hell will go loose, got that?"

axel chuckled and nodded.

" oh and, sorry for punching you."

Axel laughed and moved the shirt so he could get a dry area on the wound.

" no problem."

" also, thanks for.. trying to stop his dad."

Axel nodded and looked towards the entrance to the parking lot. The cops stated to come in, and people started to come out of their apartments.

" now everyone comes to watch. Of course they don't bother helping when it's happening! Sheesh."

Hayner chuckled and rest his head back again.

--

" do you know where your mother is?"

" no I don't, can I just get in the fucking ambulance with my brother!"

" sir, we need to question you!"

" god Dammit!"

Roxas cursed and sat back down on his couch. Hayner and Sora were on their way to the hospital, while his dad was on his way to jail, or where ever they take stupid fucks like him.

Axel wrapped his arm around him and Roxas leaned into him. Marluxia was stroking Riku's and, as he fidgeted with things on the table.

Axel lit another cigarette and the cops cleared their throat. Before they could protest axel snapped at them.

" don't you dare even try to make me put it out. There are bigger things going on then a 17 year old smoking."

The cops sighed and looked at Roxas.

" do you have anyone to stay with?"

Roxas stuttered and twiddled his fingers, he wanted to stay with Axel but.. since his mom was currently MIA, that wasn't going to happen.

" they can stay with me." Marluxia smiled at the cops.

" and how old are you?"

" I am 23, the brother of Riku here, and I live just a few doors down. Riku is already living with me and we have enough room."

The cops nodded.

" this will only be temporary. We would like your contact details and you need to sign some papers. We will continue to work on finding a permanent home for these two. seeing as their mother seems irresponsible and the father will soon be going to jail."

Marluxia stood up and walked outside with one of the officers. The other one cleared her throat and nodded towards the door.

" I can't take you guys to the hospital now."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and followed the cop out.

--

**well.. I thought that sucked but hey, now u guys know what happened. I will prolly go through and rewrite sometime but for now.. its fine.**

**Ya know what I hate? The fact that you can't skip scenes in kh1.**

**I am playing it now on expert level and I can't beat that riku battle. And that clip scene before it is hella long so its like.. ugh.**

**Yea..**

**Ren: how do you guys like boo for the kittys name?**

**Axel: hmm… I like it!**

**Roxas: I don't really care what you name the darn thing… I just don't want it sleeping in OUR BED! –glares at axel-**

**Axel: awe.. but he likes out bed –cuddles boo- don't you boo!**

**Roxas: ugh**

**Demyx: I like the name… cuddlenufkin!**

**Ren:.. umm no..**

**Roxas: besides he doesn't even like to cuddle!**

**Axel: he cuddles with me –nuzzles boo-**

**Boo:- scratch of death-**

**Axel: oow! –lets boo go-.. he doesnt like to cuddle**

**Roxas: exactly!**

**Ren: thank you PoisenedKisses for the name! XD**


	16. Srry guys, AN

gawd, i am reeaalllyy sorry.

i just got a huuggee confidence drop with this story. like the way i wrote it. i was so unsure of what i was doing with it, but now that i know what is happening with it, i find myself rewriting different scenes in my head.. during class.. when i SHOULD be doing work XD. lets just say, i am NOT happy with what i have.

i love the story plot wise, but i am really unhappy with my writing. i am almost embarrassed to have ppl reading it. like y'know when u have a sketch book that is full of crap drawings and ppl want to look through it? it feels like that.

i know i am kind of leaving it off badly but IT'S NOT OVER. i know i shouldnt be doing this in the middle of the story but i just cant take it anymore. i might(no promises) post up something to leave it off a little better, then i am going to re-write what i have. no promises on how long it will take. i might change the title.. make it a little more interesting. the changes to it wont be to the point where its confusing to ya'll who are into it now and dont feel like re-reading it. but when i rewrite it.. it will be better! (ofcourse i am keeping the ending convos the way they are XD everyone seems to enjoy those). after i re-write what i have up, i will continue on with it from where i left off.

but along with re-writing this i have also started another fic. so far i am happy with the reviews... considering (feels pathetic) this one didnt get reviews until like the 4th chapter.. around there. i am getting reviews and i am VEERRY happy.

if u look on my profile it is 'cracked!' akuroku.. obvi(akurokulife) there are like other parings.. but they arnt really big. like dont go into the story expecting to be blown away with soriku or anything.. the paring is juts kind of there.. y'know...

anyways.. srry for posting a chapter that is just an A/N(i always hate when people do that... not that it's there fault or anything)

PM anytime if u get interested in my progress.

also plz review this and give me pointers on things i can change. u cant point out scenes in certain chapters that werent clear enough, badly written, just plain stupid, ect.

THANK YOU AND WISH ME LUCK!!

luffs,

Ren

(and axel, roxas, dem,... and all of the other kh characters.. atleast the ones living in my head... i DO own those ones XD.. sadly -sniff- square owns the real ones)


	17. Oh, Mother

Wow look.. a chapter.. –gasp- I explain more in the ending note… XD

--

Riku was pacing in the waiting room. It was around 3 in the morning and everyone refused to leave. The only people who were with Hayner and Sora were Roxas and Hayner's parents, since they were family.

Riku stomped up to the lady at the desk and threw his hands on the table.

" I DEMAND you let me go back there!"

The lady was starting to get annoyed by Riku so she just rolled her eyes, " this is the fifth time you've 'demanded' that and I have told you the same thing. Visiting hours are over. Only family now! You might as well go home until 8 tomorrow morning!"

" But Roxas is back there with Hayner! Roxas isn't Hayner's family!"

The nurse had been here since they all came in, so she knew the people he was referring to, having heard them mentioned by the angry silver headed boy many times already. She had also had this argument with him many times already.

" Sir, it is not my fault the two boys are in the same room, that is just how it is!"

" Dammit!" Riku banged his fist and pointed his finger at the nurse, about to blow up, yet again. Axel strode over to Riku and pushed his hand back to his side.

" Calm down, we know that Sora is ok."

Riku's anger melted when he heard Sora's name. He knew he was ok he just.. wanted to be with him.

All heads turned when the doors to the hospital opened. A woman with blonde hair walked to the desk, literally pushing Riku out of the way.

The woman was very petite. She was short and skinny and looked like she just came back from a job on the street corner. She turned to glare at Riku and Axel. Axel gasped when he saw her face, she had huge dark circles under eyes, as if she had been up all day and night. Her face was wrinkly and she had eye makeup smeared everywhere. Riku gasped as well.

" nice of you to show up!" Riku snarled. Axel looked over at Riku, not understanding the way he spoke, sure the woman glared.. and pushed him but, he always thought Riku had some respect.

" can I help you ma'am?" the nurse spoke, relieved she didn't have to deal with Riku anymore.

the woman turned back and cleared her throat.

" yeah I'm here to see my son, Sora."

Axel's head shot up over towards the woman. Before he could stop himself, axel was right next to the woman.

" your Roxas's mom?"

the woman put her hand on her hip and glared at Axel.

" yeah, what's it to you?"

Axel took a step back and cleared his throat, " um, well….I'm his boyfriend.. and-"

the woman growled and took a step toward Axel, " so you're the reason for all this?"

Axel took another step backward and scoffed, " excuse me?"

Riku stepped in front of axel, " don't you dare blame anyone else for this. This is your fault more than anything! How could you let your children get treated the way they did?! Don't you care?"

" you have no idea what I've been through!" Roxas's mom stepped forward.

Riku laughed and glared, " we have no idea? WE WERE THERE! I watched your son get shot by his father! I watched Roxas's best friend get shot only because he jumped in front of Roxas, before HE could get shot! They are your kids! You should have been there for them! Instead you were too busy running. Your too scared for yourself to think about your own kids!"

at this point, Roxas's mom was in tears. She knew everything that Riku was saying was true. She just didn't want to believe it.

There was a loud gasp and everyone looked toward the source. Roxas stood frozen in the doorway to the hospital rooms, staring wide-eyed at his mom. His mom got a huge smile on her face and she took a step towards Roxas.

"hey baby."

Roxas jogged over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was angry and all but, it was his mom. He was also worried for her.

" I'm so sorry babe, I couldn't handle your father. I had to get away! But," she wiped her eyes and sniffed, trying to sound happier, " I got a job! I'll be able to pay for the apartment, and get food!"

Riku scoffed and crossed his hands over his chest, eyeing the clothes she was in, " and what would that be?"

Roxas glared at Riku, sure his mom was irresponsible but.. it was still his mom!

" well for your information, I got a job as a dancer at a local bar!"

Riku snorted and waved his hands sarcastically, " ooh, someone's dreaming big!"

Roxas's mom glared, " it pays well, that's all the matters!"

Roxas pulled back from his mom, " I don't want you to be a stripper mom!"

" oh it's not a stripper," Riku laughed and she turned and glared, " I don't take off my clothes!"

Roxas shook his head looked down at his mom. Surprisingly, Roxas was taller then her, not by much, but definitely taller.

" yeah, you just show up to work in none! mom, you look a mess and I hate to admit it but, I don't think its because you've been up all night worried about Sora. In fact, I doubt you even knew until Marluxia realized you were home. I just talked to him before and he told me you got home at about midnight. You didn't care that no one was home, you weren't worried. Marluxia had to go over at like.. 2 to tell you!"

Roxas's mom gasped and stepped back, " are you siding against me?"

Roxas threw his arms up, " there are no sides mom! You are irresponsible and you need to get your life together before I allow myself, or Sora, to live with you!"

Roxas's mom got suddenly angry and stood up straight, trying to get taller then Roxas, " I am YOUR mother. I tell you what you are ALLOWED to do! I thought you would be happy for me! this is what we always wanted! Just me, you, and Sora!"

A new voice entered the argument. No one noticed her enter to hospital, but she looked angry as hell.

" No Ang, that is not how it works!"

Renée walked next to Roxas and gave him a huge bare hug. Roxas kissed her cheek and smiled, " hey aunt Renée."

" hey Renée." Roxas's mom smiled. Renee didn't return the smile, she just shook her head and let go of Roxas.

" Ang, I am disappointed in you! When Roxas called me and told me what was going on, and how they didn't know where you disappeared to yesterday morning, I hopped on the first train and came over here. Thank god you are here now but, we need to get you financial help.. or something!"

Roxas's mom, Angie, shook her head and sat down in a chair. Renee sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her.

" you can stay with me, go back to college, get a good job.."

Angie shook her head again, " I have a job! And I can't go live with you! It's the middle of the year, I don't want the kids to-"

" Roxas and Sora will stay here! They are working on finding them a good place to stay."

" no! the best place for them would be with me, or at least family!"

" what I think would be best for them is , one, for them to stay here with their friends and, two, live with responsible guardians. Hell, I'm sure they would be better off living on their own right now, they practically already did before! You can meet the family they move in with and everything!"

Angie let out a sob and brought her head into her hands, " I can't deal with this right now!"

Roxas sat down next to his mom and put his hand on her shoulder, " when else are we supposed to deal with it. Mom, I think aunt Renée is right. I mean, as much as I want to stay with you, you can't deal with it right now. Besides, in two years we will be of to college, living with you will be," Roxas let out a sigh and scratched his head, " stressful."

Renee helped Angie up, " come one. We'll go to the hotel. Decide what we are going to do, then let everyone know."

"I want to see Sora!"

" he's fine, mom. He is asleep right now. It was just his leg. We will be staying with Riku right now. Marluxia is going to talk to the landlord about our apartment. Do you want to try to pay for it or-"

" no." Renée answered for Angie, " ill call the movers, we will get your stuff out, ill pay for a storage garage, and you'll move in with me."

" can you give me some time to think about it?" Angie spat at Renee. They two left, Angie complaining about everyone treating her like a child.

Roxas walked over to Axel and got on his tiptoes, leaning his head on Axels shoulder.

"where is Riku?"

" he used the distraction to sneak back to Sora."

Roxas chuckled and rolled his eyes. He yawned. Axel tried to pull Roxas off of him, so he could get him into a chair, put Roxas whined and snuggled into him. Axel laughed scooped Roxas up. Roxas started to complain about it but Axel was too warm. He soon found himself asleep.

--

" mi ya hee! Mi ya hoo. Mi ya ha! Mi ya haha!"

Roxas groaned and opened his eyes. He heard Axel groan as well.

" Sora, you woke him up!"

Roxas heard a gasp and strained to open his eyes, " ROOXXAASS! You're awake! Uh.. I would glomp you but… I'm on crutches!"

Roxas sat up and smiled when he saw Sora. Roxas looked around. They were still in the waiting room. Roxas didn't even remember falling asleep.

" you can leave, Sora?"

Sora nodded and 'crutched' his way over to Roxas. He leaned down so his face was centimeters from Roxas's.

" you ok? That was pretty intense last night."

Roxas nodded and looked at the time. It was about 10:30 in the morning.

" hey Roxas!" Olette and pence raced from the doorway. Olette was almost in tears form just looking at Sora. She was always the dramatic one.

" oh my god! Is everyone all right?! Hayner's mom called us this morning! We got over here as fast at we could!" at this point Olette hands were all over Roxas, looking for any damage. Roxas squirmed, getting a little uncomfortable with her hands roaming everywhere.

" I'm fine. I wasn't hurt at all!"

" I got shot!" Sora grinned, as if it was a good thing. He pointed towards he leg.

" it looks really cool! It's all bandaged though.. but maybe we could look at it!"

Olette swallowed and scratched her head." Uh.. no thanks. Are you ok though Sora?"

Sora nodded and pushed his feet off the ground, trying to balance on just the crutches.

"everyone ready? Come on!" Marluxia shouted from the doorway. Roxas had no idea how everyone was fitting in his tiny pink car but followed with no complaints.

--

well most of this was written before I decided to rewrite the entire fic. I started to rewrite it but keep getting stuck. I am really into my other fic 'cracked'. There are so many more fics rolling around in my head now.. but I CAN NOT start another one…

I am still rewriting this.. but I might wait until I finish it first y'know… but that all depends on reviews!

I started a rule on my other fic.. atleast five reviews or no update XD.. atleast no right away..

But at the rate my other fic is going.. it might get bumped up to 10…

Well… I now this chapter was short and stuff but I feel really bad about stopping it like that. So… here it is.

REVIEW!!


	18. Does anyone breathe through thier nose?

**I don't own.. but ya'll know that… :/**

**Oh hey, another chapter.. I wrote the first part in Hayner's POV for some reason.. –shrug-.. guess I was in a.. 'haynery' mood.**

--

_Hayners' POV (as stated aboveXD)_

"I can't believe you did that, Hayner! Do you realize how stupid you are?!"

"Yeah.. I think I realized that when…uh I don't know.. I was SHOT! Jeez Olette, can you show a little bit of.. uh…"

"sympathy?" and Pence is there to save the day! Maybe I should just be in love with Pence… on second thought.. no, rather be in love with Roxas.

Olette continued to babbled on and on.. while I enjoyed not listening. God she has been freaking out ever since she got in here. First she was all 'oh my god Hayner are you okay?' then I opened my stupid mouth and told her what happened and she went straight to 'Hayner your stupid'.

Yeah, I'd admit, what I did was stupid. It was also selfish. Now, just because I will admit it in my mind, does not mean I will admit it to Olette! Hell fucking no. She would walk around with the hugest look of 'yay I won' for the rest of her frickin life. So.. no.. I will not admit it to Olette.

But you've gotta take into consideration that I took a bullet for the kid, he's gotta be thankful! And for now, I am pretty satisfied, considering the fact that I was able to pull him into a kiss before he left my hospital room, even though he pushed me away. My lips touched his, score for Hayner!

I never thought I would go this.. uh.. head over heals for him I mean.. it's Roxas, my best friend. I am not supposed to be in love with him!

It didn't start happening until this school year.. maybe it was the way that stupid beanpole looked at him I don't really know. I started feeling jealous, then all the sudden I snap at him about.. STDs! I mean come on Hayner, what the fuck?!

"Hayner.. HAYNER?!"

I snapped out of my daze and stared stupidly at Olette.

"how much drugs do they have you on?"

"none.. I'm enough of a man to handle the pain, thankyouverymuch"

Olette rolled her eyes and looked over at Pence.

"Man, I would have never thought you would go gay for Roxas.."

".. shut up man." Pence laughed and Olette sighed next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and massaged gently.

"you should have known that telling him wouldn't make it any better.."

I let out a sigh and turned to look at her, " I know… it was an impulse thing.. right after I sent the text I was like 'shit what the fuck did I do'.. so then when he didn't text me back I got worried.. so I went over to him.. and yanno.."

Olette nodded and smiled sadly at me, "so.. what did he have to say about it?"

I sighed and shrugged, " that he loved me but only as a friend.. yanno that type of shit.."

"what about earlier in the hospital room?"

I thought back to last night in the hospital room and lightly chuckled to myself, "He mostly didn't talk about that subject.. when he went to hug me though, I pulled him into a kiss.." I smirked over at Olette's dropped jaw.

"Hayner?! Why on earth would you do that?"

I shrugged , the same smirk still on my face, " just trying to get it out of my system, he kissed me for a second.. then pushed me away. He had this huge blush on his face though.."

"like the one you have on yours now?" Pence grinned at me form the other side of the bed.

".. shuddup.."

Olette and Pence started to laugh. I just rolled my eyes and looked over at the clock. Roxas said he was gonna stop by tonight.. it was only 11am.

"How was Sora?"

"oh, he was fine.. he was his normal, happy self."

I nodded and yawned.. starting to feel tired.. hell it has been a long 24 hours. Its time for some much need sleep.

--

'_meanwhile in the Marly-mobile'_

"THERE AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH, AINT NO VALLEY-"

"SORA! Shut. Up!!"

Sora tuned around from the front seat and glared at the redhead yelling at him.

"well,_ someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the waiting room chair!"

"or maybe it's just the fact that I woke up IN A WAITING ROOM CHAIR!"

"will you guys stop arguing?!"

"can we change the song?"

"we are not letting you change the music, Demyx"

"Roxas CONTROL your boyfriend!!"

"it's hard to drive with all these distractions!"

"does anyone breathe through their nose?!"

"how about we talk about happy things!"

"I don't need controlling, I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

"apparently your not, SINCE YOUR YELLING!"

"so are YOU!"

"can we all keep out voices down?!"

" Axel, Don't talk to Sora like that!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, EVERYBODY! Jeez.." Roxas took and deep breathe, immediately wishing he didn't..

"what's that smell.."

" that gentlemen.. was a fart!" Demyx giggled and shrugged, "I asked if anyone breathed through their nose.."

everyone in the car groaned and Marluxia put down the windows.

Axel put his head on the blonde sitting next to him and groaned, "tell me again why we picked him up.." the blonde he was leaning on chuckled and patted Axel's head.

"your leaning on the wrong blonde.. your boyfriend is to your right.." Axel lifted his head without a word and placed his head on the blonde 'to the right' of him, mumbling something along the lines of 'I knew that'.

"hey lets play a car game!" everyone in the car groaned and let out a round of, 'no Demyx's. He grumbled and looked out the window.

"you guys are no fun.."

They were currently all squeezed him Marls little car as followed; Roxas, Axel, and Demyx in the back. Marly driving and Sora on Riku's lap in the front.

Roxas felt something wet forming on his shoulder and turned towards Demyx.

"how do you get him to stop drooling in his sleep?"

Demyx chuckled and shook his head, " there is no way.."

"that's not true!" Axel spoke up from Roxas's shoulder, making a _very attractive_ slurping noise, " I am only half-asleep and I do it when I am running on low sleep.."

Roxas nodded and chuckled, kissing Axel's mess of Red spikes.

--

By the time the hideous pink car made it to the apartment building, most of the people in the car were asleep, save for Demyx and Marluxia. Demyx had officially taken the job of annoying the pink haired man in the front.

"Demyx, will you do the honor of waking up everyone in the car."

"I would love to kind, pink, flower man! Everyone WAKE YOUR ASSES UP!"

The entire car jumped up, staring wide eyed at the 'mohawked' freak in the back seat. He smiled innocently at everyone, "oh, good morning everyone!"

After a few minutes of complications from Sora and his crutches, everyone was out of the car and on their way into the twins' apartment.

"Hey, Rox, hold on a sec.." Roxas turned around and gave Marluxia a bored stare. Axel, being the clingy protective boyfriend that he was, stayed with Roxas.

Marluxia cleared his throat and smiled at Roxas, " I'll give you a quick over-view of the deal. You father is, as of right now, staying in a local jail. In a month we will attend court, and with no doubt in my mind, your father will be guilty and on his way to prison! If you want.. you can visit him sometime to.. yanno.. talk some things through.."

Roxas smiled slightly and began to nod, almost looking forward to being able to talk to his father while he was sober.

"No, there is no way in hell Roxas is going to visit that piece of shit!" Axel practically growled. Roxas let out an annoyed laugh and stepped away from Axel, turning around so he could face him.

"who are you to tell me if I can or cant visit my father? He is MY dad!"

"yeah, and he tried to kill you! When has he ever even acted like a dad?!"

Roxas shook his head and put his hands on his hips, " for your information, about 5 years ago when he went sober for a little over a month!"

Axel waved his hands in the air, " ooh big accomplishment! For all of the.. what.. 16 years of your life your father has been sober for all of.. 2 months? Besides five years ago he thought your were straight!"

"you know, sure he is an evil bastard but he is my dad! I don't want to go to court and send him to prison!"

Axel's jaw dropped , " so what.. you want him to come home?!"

Roxas nodded and shrugged, " well, if he stopped drinking then he would be fine!"

"you can't force him to stop! He has to want to! I mean Roxas, he tried to kill you, he shot his own son in the leg! If that bullet had landed maybe 2 feet higher on Sora's body.. he might not be living right now!"

"so he tried to shoot me when he was drunk, should I stop loving him because of that?!"

axel scoffed and nodded his head, " I would if he was my dad!"

"well then.. maybe," Roxas brought his gaze to the ground, lowering his voice, " maybe I should stop loving you.."

Axel's eyes widened and he stepped towards Roxas, " what? What does that have to do with-"

".. you tried to have sex with Demyx while you were drunk.. most people would have moved on.. but I decided to stay with you.."

"Rox, what does that have to do with anything?"

Roxas looked up at Axel, tears forming in his eyes, " who's to say you wont do that again?"

"Roxas, I was drunk!"

Roxas laughed bitterly and shook his head, "My Dad was drunk too.. he was not thinking clearing and he tried to shoot me, are you trying to tell me that he was thinking perfectly clearly? Cause if that's the case.. then I guess you were too when you tried to fuck Demyx.. right?"

"Roxas I.." Axel stepped forward placing his hand on Roxas's cheek. Roxas backed away and let out a sigh.

"I'm going inside…" Roxas turned around and stepped up onto the first step of the porch, " oh.. uh.. I wasn't breaking up with you.. just proving a point.."

Axel nodded slowly, completely confused about what happened. He turned the pink haired guy next to him.

"well.. you brought that one upon yourself man.." Marluxia shrugged and went into the apartment.

--

Roxas opened his eyes to find himself cuddled next to a grinning redhead.

"hey there, beautiful!" Axel smirked at Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes and yawned, " don't call me beautiful, it makes me sound like a girl."

"wait a second.." axel gasped dramatically and threw his hands on Roxas's chest, " OH MY GOD, YOUR MALE?!"

Roxas laughed and snuggled more into his pillow, aka: Axel.

".. shuddup."

Axel stretched out his arms, chuckling as he did so. He was currently lying on his back, with Roxas half lying on top of him. He had followed Roxas into his room after there fight and fell asleep with him.

"what time is it?" Roxas lifted Axel's shirt up to reveal is rainbow belly-button ring, giggled slightly when Axel twitched. He wasn't used to someone.. playing with his piercing.

"like.. 3 in the afternoon.."

Roxas 'hmmed' and continued the play with the ring, " could you bring me to the hospital later, I wanna see Hayner."

Axel nodded and lightly kissed Roxas on his messy head of spikes. Roxas smiled and leaned his head up, kissing Axel's cheek.

"thanks!"

--

**I know what you guy's are thinking, 'that's all?! After all this time?!' .. well I another chapter should be coming out shortly. My brain the other day couldn't get this story out of my head all the sudden. It was weird..**

**Anywhores, he is another chapter. I feel a little better about this story now for some reason… I still plan on rewriting it though.. one of these days..**

**I don't have internet right now –usingnextdoorneighbors- so I don't know when I will be able to upload the next chapter.. but.. I will try as soon as I can.**

**Also.. please review! no reviews means I shall.. KILL OFF A CHARACTER!!**

**-pulls out roxas plush and knife-**

**naaaw just kidding.. –puts down knife-**

**OR MAYBE NOT!! –pulls knife out again-**

**No… XD…**


	19. Oh, Shit o0

**Oh wow long chapter with some lemony flavor! Enjoy the lemon and drama!**

--

Roxas rolled over onto his stomach and yawned, letting out a small whine in the process.

"Axeeel.. my back hurts!"

Roxas snuggled into his pillow. He felt like he was suffering from some intense hang over. His entire body was sore and all he wanted to do was cuddle up next to his really warm boyfriend and sleep.

Speaking of really warm boyfriend….Roxas lifted his head up, why was he feeling no warmth next to him?. He looked around to find his room empty. He reached for his phone, but not before dropping his head back on the pillow and groaning in annoyance. It was already starting to get dark outside, so he was guessing it was getting late.

"5:00…" Roxas mumbled out loud. He sat up and yawned loudly. His body rolled out of his bed and stumbled into the living room.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Sora grinned at Roxas. He didn't understand how he could act so.. normal. Their father was in jail and their mother was.. god knows where and.. he was shot! By HIS FATHER! How could be not be going crazy?

Roxas rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Sora. Riku came in from the bathroom and ruffled Roxas's head as he passed.

"I hope you washed your hands, nasty.." Roxas shook his head and brushed through it with his fingers. Riku smirked and sat down on the other side of Sora. He slouched and yawned, grabbing the TV remote in the process. If you looked up 'couch potato' in the dictionary you would find a picture of Riku next to it.. well.. minus the fact that he looked like he could be an underwear model. He was sitting with his ass practically off of the cushions. His legs were spread about as far out as humanly possible, and his head was resting in about the middle of the back cushion.

"I ordered Pizza for dinner.. I figured no one wanted to cook." Riku said through another yawn. Everyone was pretty much 'pooped' from all the drama.

Sora sighed and looked around the room. Roxas was zoned out and Marluxia was currently asleep on the kitchen table, " It doesn't even look like anyone's up to eat.."

Roxas brought his hand up and started to bite his fingernails. Sora smacked his hand away form his mouth and rolled his eyes, " No biting nails!"

"Where's Axel?" Sora glanced back at Roxas, he was still very much zoned out but he usually talked when he was zoned out. His mind was working; he was just too lazy to move his eyes.

"Uh.. he went home for something like an hour ago… maybe he fell asleep over there or something.."

"Ooh can I make pudding?!" Demyx's voice came from the kitchen. Within ten seconds he was running out with a box of instant pudding in his hands.

Sora rolled his eyes and pointed towards the kitchen, "We have pudding in the fridge.."

"I want to make my own!! Pleeease.." Sora nodded and Demyx let out an ear splitting squeal.

Roxas finally broke from his staring contest with the floor and stood up, making his way to the door.

"I'm gonna go see how Axel's doing." Sora let out a 'nnaah' of approval, he was currently battling Riku for the remote.

"Riku, sharing's caring!" Roxas smirked over at Riku.

"oh Eff you!" Riku grinned at Roxas, with the remote hanging over his head. It was an epic battle but in the end, Riku won.

Roxas shut his door quietly. The sun was just starting to set. He wanted to go see Hayner soon. Even though last time he tried to kiss him, stupid pervert. Roxas sighed and looked at the sky. Why couldn't he start to like Roxas sooner? Or at least when Roxas liked him. Now he wouldn't even think of leaving Axel for Hayner but, he didn't want their friendship to get weird.. not that dating would make it any less weird. Hayner was always so into girls, Roxas would have never guessed he was gay. Maybe he was just gay for Roxas?

Roxas shook his head, trying to get his mind of the subject. He walked over to Axels door and gently knocked. He heard some things in the apartment, but none being Axel's voice. He heard a huge bang, sounding like something falling.

".. the hell?" Roxas opened the door and stepped in, hearing something else fall.

"Axel? Are you okay?" Roxas stepped into the living room, trying to find Axel.

"Fucking.. DAMMIT!" Roxas heard something shatter and quickly followed the source of the noise.

Roxas stepped into the room. There was a bed against the wall, a little chest of drawers on each side. Against the opposite wall was a dresser.

Axel was standing in the middle of the room, ignoring Roxas completely. There were things thrown all over the floor. A vase that had some fake flowers in it was shattered on the floor. Next to the wall was an ashtray, broken in two, ashes all around it. There were papers spread all around, and a puddle of what looked like soda coming from a shattered mug.

Axel growled and grabbed a small wooden box from the dresser, clearly getting ready to chuck it against the wall. Roxas stepped forward and grabbed Axels arm, trying to stop him from throwing anything else.

"AXEL! What's wrong?" Axel pulled his arm away and sat down on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. He shoved the box onto the floor and started to take deep breaths.

"Axel, please tell me" Roxas sat down next to Axel, begging for him to calm down and explain what was going on. Roxas has no idea what could have bothered him so much. Was it about earlier? About the fight?

"Listen, if it's about earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said! Please just let me-"

Axel looked up at Roxas, a hint of anger in his eyes, Roxas jumped back slightly, not expecting to see Axel look at him like that.

"Not everything is about you! Just…Go get Demyx!" Roxas reached for Axel, wanted nothing more than to know what was bothering him. Axel shook his head and put it on his hands.

"Tell me what-"

"GO get Demyx!" Axel brought his head up and looked at Roxas with pleading eyes, "please."

Roxas nodded slowly and ran over to his apartment. He didn't know what was going on. He was completely confused but he ran and got Demyx anyway.

--

After Roxas got Demyx everyone except for Marly went over to Axel's place. Demyx went into the bedroom with Axel to figure out what was wrong, while everyone else sat in the living room.

After Roxas had gotten over the confusion he was a little annoyed. Why did Axel need him to get Demyx to comfort him? Why couldn't he just tell Roxas what was wrong?

Roxas sat on the couch, his legs pulled up against his chest. His eyes never left the door hallway, waiting to see any sign of Axel or Demyx. Axel would want to see him at some point right? Axel had said it wasn't about him. Did that mean that it wasn't, or was he just saying that? Sora massaged Roxas's shoulder , letting Roxas lean on him.

"Rox.. Dem is his best friend. I mean, wouldn't you rather want Hayner to comfort you than Axel?"

Roxas shrugged, "Honestly, Hayner's not one for 'comforting'." Sora rolled his eyes and Riku just shrugged at him.

All three heads shot up when they heard the bedroom door open. Demyx came out and gave everyone a small smile. His eyes were all red and puffy and He sat in between Roxas and Sora and let out a sigh.

".. What happened?" Sora was the first the open his mouth. Demyx shrugged.

"He's asleep right now."

Roxas groaned and leaned his head against the back of the couch. He just wanted to know what happened to Axel. It couldn't be from what happened yesterday; and he said it had nothing to do with him! He seemed fine earlier when they went to sleep. What could have happened? He didn't know if he could handle any more drama.

"Ok.. but what happened.." Demyx let out another sigh and glanced at Roxas.

"Well he left your place earlier.. to take a shower. Since.. yanno.. he needs he special shampoo and conditioner. When he got here his mom was home.. and his mom hasn't been home in like.. over a month-"

"Why would he not be happy about that?" Riku shushed Sora and Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Well, his mom was only here to get some of her clothes. She wasn't even planning on seeing Axel, she was gonna leave him a note."

Demyx brought his legs up and crossed them, sitting Indian style.

"She told him that she was a failure and that he was better off without her. Leon's been paying the rent for a while so she said Axel didn't really need her. So, she left. She's gone.. and this time she's not coming back. Axel begged her to stay but.. she just left."

Sora tilted his head, "But if his mom is always gone then, why is it that big of a deal?"

Demyx shook his head, " Sora, it's his mom! She's left for long periods of time ever since he could be left alone. But all those times Axel knew she would come back at some point. Now, she's not coming back."

Roxas sighed and snuggled his head into his knees, "Why couldn't he tell _me_ that?"

Demyx looked over at Roxas and ruffled his hair, " Rox, you gotta understand. I've been his best friend since we were little. When his mom wasn't around, I was. He just didn't want you to have to worry about him after what you've gone through."

"oh and throwing a tantrum and yelling at me is _not_ gonna make me worry, _right_."

Demyx sighed and looked over at Roxas, " Rox, trust me, he didn't want you to see him throwing that tantrum and he didn't mean to yell at you."

Roxas nodded and stood up, "I know. I'm gonna go see him."

Demyx shook his head, "He's asleep, Rox."

Roxas shrugged, "I wont wake him."

Roxas walked down the hallway and into the room Axel was in. He was, in fact, not asleep. He was sitting up in bed with an unlit cigarette in his hand. Roxas smiled at Axel and closed the door. Axel looked up at him with a small smile. The blonde hoped that meant he wasn't angry with him.

"Your.. awake." Axel nodded and patted the bed next to him. Roxas went over at sat next to him, " Demyx said you were asleep."

Axel shrugged, " I faked it. He's good to talk to until he starts to cry with you, then he doesn't help at all." Axel chuckled and brought the still unlit cigarette to his lips. Roxas poked the tip of it.

"y'know it's not lit, right.."

Axel nodded and took it out of his mouth, "Better than it being lit, right?" Roxas nodded slowly looked down at his hands.

"I started smoking when I was 12. I saw my mom doing it. She always left me so I thought that if I was more like her, she would want to be with me. It was stupid, I know, but I guess I was a stupid kid. For the first year, I hated it, but I continued to do it. Then I started to like it. It smelled like my mom, and it reminded me of her," Axel let out a sigh and threw the cancer stick on the ground, "Now all I want to do is forget her.."

"I quit for a little while.. actually just started back up about a week ago."

Roxas swung his legs back and forth and looked down, "You never told me you smoked."

Axel rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Well you know now.." Axel leaned over and nuzzled his head into Roxas neck, " Sorry I got angry at you.. it's just.. I didn't want you to think it was about you. I didn't mean for it to sound so.. mean"

The two stayed in the position they were in for a few minutes, just Axel leaning on Roxas's shoulder. It felt nice and Roxas smiled at how comfortable the silence was. Roxas turned his head and planted a small kiss on Axel's. Axel sighed and wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"I don't know why I wanted to be reminded of her so much. All the times she let me down; I should have hated her. But I didn't… and I still don't. I want to, though." Axel brought his head up and propped his chin on Roxas's shoulder.

"This one time, I was maybe, 10 or 11, my class was going on this field trip that the school went on every year. We were going to this big science museum. Every year they have parents come as chaperones and my mom agreed to come this year. I was really excited because I would be able to spend time with my mom. The morning of the trip I got up and went into the living room to find my mom about to leave with her friend. She told me she would meet us at the museum…"

Roxas sighed and kissed Axel's head, "Did she not meet you there?"

"She met us there, but only to tell me that she couldn't come because 'something came up'. I found out later that the 'something' was going to a casino with her new boyfriend. She chose a night with her boyfriend over a day with her son."

Axel chuckled and blushed slightly, " I cried for like.. half the field trip. All the teachers had to keep pulling me aside to comfort me."

Roxas kissed Axel's cheek, " I'm sorry. That must have broke your little heart!"

Axel laughed and hugged Roxas tighter, " Yeah, it kind of did."

Roxas leaned over and nuzzled Axel, getting a nice whiff of his sweatiness in the process.

"You need a shower! You reek!" Axel scoffed and pushed Roxas away. Roxas giggled and stood up.

"Oh trust me, you don't smell like a field of tulips either, my friend." Roxas lifted his arm and smelled himself. He made a face and blushed at Axel.

Axel shook his head and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He was rewarded with a couple pops from his back. He let out a relieved sigh and made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower!" Axel turned around and Roxas quietly followed, a small smirk on his face. Axel _did_ say he smelled. Why not take a shower together. It's not like they _have_ to do anything while in the shower.

Besides, both Axel and Roxas had been through a lot, and maybe it would make them feel better.

Roxas was nervous to say the least, how would he even bring it up? He definitely was gonna have trouble making the first move.. but knowing Axel, he wouldn't have to.

The fact the Roxas decided to do this so suddenly was what was making him nervous. It's not like he was planning on having sex in the shower though, but still he was going to let Axel see him naked. He was never really that self-conscience about his body, but that didn't mean he just got naked for anybody! So to him, this was a big deal!

Axel reached back to close the bathroom door but was blocked with Roxas's hand. Axel looked back at Roxas and tilted his head.

"What do ya need, Rox." Roxas blushed and took a few steps into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He looked up slowly at Axel and shrugged.

" I thought we could shower…. Together.. you know, save.. water.." Save water? Roxas inwardly cringed at his little 'pick-up' line but kept the same serious face on.

Axel's eyes widened slightly and he scratched the back of his head.

" I..- uh.. really?"

Roxas smirked and nodded, standing on his tiptoes to give Axel a chaste kiss. Axel blushed and leaned in to give Roxas another kiss. This one lasted longer. Axel pulled back and caressed Roxas's cheek, still wearing a small blush.

Roxas smiled and leaned into the touch, loving the way Axel's face blushed. He didn't expect Axel to blush and it was positively adorable.

After a few more little kisses Roxas decided to make a move. He brought his hands to the hem of Axel's shirt and slowly started to lift it up, not taking his eyes of Axels face. Axel's face got redder and he leaned forward, kissing Roxas's cheek, then leaving trails of kissing to his neck.

Roxas lifted the shirt up more, resting his hands on Axel's chest. He leaned his head back, letting Axel kiss and suck his neck.

Roxas let out a small moan, biting his lower lip, trying to keep quite; he didn't want anyone else to hear.

Axel bit down lightly on Roxas's neck, earning a small whimper. He sucked on the place he bit, leaving a mark. The small noise Roxas was making was driving Axel crazy. Roxas pushed lightly on Axel's chest. The redhead pulled back, giving Roxas a questioning look.

Roxas kissed Axel's chin and pulled the shirt up and over his head. He let it drop to the floor and looked over Axel's chest.

He had seen him with his shirt off before but he still loved to look. He trailed his hand down from Axel's cheek, all the way to his belly button. He played with the ring for a second then reached for his own shirt. Axel stepped back and watched as Roxas pulled off his shirt, revealing his chest.

He wasn't really muscular but he didn't have to be. Axel thought he had a beautiful body. Perfect size.

Roxas blushed and looked at Axel. Axel smirked and took a step forward. The shorter of the two smiled and pointed behind Axel to the shower.

"Shouldn't you turn the water on?"

Axel chuckled and turned around. He turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. The bathroom was pretty tiny. The shower was against the wall with a clear shower curtain. The tiles were white and the walls were off-white, probably stained from nicotine.

Roxas stepped forward and Axel felt his hands wrap around his waist and he leaned back into him, loving the skin on skin contact he was getting.

Roxas got on his tiptoes and rested his chin on Axel's shoulder, nibbling slightly on his earlobe. He didn't really know what to do in this situation, but he did what came to his mind. And judging by the way Axel relaxed, he was doing the right thing.

Axel moaned and put his hands into Roxas's hair, tugging on the blonde locks. Axel's eyes widened when he felt Roxas's hands travel to the waistband of his pants. he let his hands rest there for a moment, then he pulled back and turned Axel around by his waist. And smiled and brought his hand up to Roxas's cheek, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Roxas blushed and leaned into the touch. The redhead let his hand travel down Roxas's stomach, stopped right over the waistband of his jeans.

"I think it's about time we dispose of these, yes?"

Roxas blushed and looked down at Axel's hand lingering above his pants. Axel leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the cheek, "Don't be nervous."

Roxas nodded slowly and put his hand on Axels, directing it to the buttons on his pants. Axel smirked against Roxas's cheek and popped the button open with ease. Axel nipped at Roxas's neck and pushed his hand into Roxas's pants and boxers. Roxas gasped and held onto Axel for support.

Axel began to stoke Roxas's hardened member. He was rewarded with a shaky moan from the blonde.

Roxas whimpered and put his head on Axel's shoulder, "Don't.. yo-nngh.. wanna wait- ahh.. till we get in?"

Axel chuckled at Roxas's attempt to make a sentence and pulled back, receiving a small whine from Roxas. He smirked and began to unbutton his own pants.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Roxas tried to regain his breath, face red and eyes glazed over with lust. His bulge was incredibly noticeable and he looked completely sexy.

"You're… a .. fucking tease.. you know that?" Roxas said breathlessly. Axel chuckled and undid his zipper, slowly pulling down his pants. Roxas's eyes went from Axel's face slowly down to his crotch. Axel smirked and completely dropped his pants, boxers and all.

Roxas's jaw dropped and his face grew even redder, if that was possible. Axel smirked and stepped forward, " You like what you see, Rox?"

Roxas looked back up at Axel and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. He must be the luckiest man alive! Well.. that luckiest gay man. He had a feeling Axel might have been big, but he wasn't expecting his to be _that_ well equipped!

Axel brought his hands down to Roxas pants and began to pull them down. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Roxas's. "We will need to lose these to take a shower, am I right?"

Roxas blushed and nodded. He had lost all his nervousness and he just wanted Axel, right this second. His body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. His heart was beating almost triple inside him and he was so out of breath, he felt like he just jogged three miles.

Axel took a few steps back so he could see Roxas fully. He smiled and pulled down his pants completely. Axel bit his lip and looked Roxas up and down. He was all in all.. beautiful. There was nothing about him the Axel could complain about. He was loving what he was seeing.

Roxas's erection was already dripping with precum and that was just adding onto the sexiness that seemed to be radiating off him.

Roxas stepped forward, not feeling any bit self-conscious and pushed lightly on Axels chest.

"I think, its time we got in the shower, doncha think?"

Axel smirked and pulled open the shower curtain, stepping in and pulled Roxas along with him. He switched places with him so Roxas was against the shower wall. The shower curtain was pulled closed and before Roxas new it, Axel had him trapped between him and the wall.

He leaned down and began to kiss Roxas. Roxas opened his mouth to allow Axel to slip his tongue in. the blonde moaned and pulled Axel's hips against his. He began to grind his hips into the redhead's and earned a loud moan.

Axel pulled back and started to kiss his way from Roxas's cheek, down to his neck. Roxas leaned his head onto the wall and whimpered. He was beginning to get impatient. He was tired of just touching and kissing, he wanted something more.

"Nggh.. Axe.."

Axel hummed and began to kiss down Roxas's body, easing himself onto his knees. Roxas gasped when his felt Axel's lips right about his erection. Axel smirked and kissed around it. He touched his lips to everything but it. Roxas whined and thrust his hips forward.

"ahh- stop teasing, Axe.."

Axel chuckled and licked his lips. He kissed the tip of Roxas's erection. Roxas gasped and thrust his hips forward and again. Axel brought one hand up and held Roxas's hips against the wall. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Roxas's member and tasted the salty precum. Roxas struggled against Axel's hand and moaned loudly.

"Ngggh! AXEL!"

Axel hummed, receiving another loud moan in return. He took his Roxas's cock to the hilt and began bobbing his head. Roxas let out a string of moans and arched his back. It felt amazing have Axel take him in and he wanted it to last forever.

Axel used his other hand to relieve his own erection. He began to moan around Roxas erection, earning more moans from the blonde. They were both on the edge.

Roxas was the first to hit his climax. He arched his back and let out a loud moan, "Ahh- nngh AXEL!"

Roxas came into Axel's mouth. Roxas looked so sexy when he hit his climax, it pushed Axel over the edge. Roxas brought his hands down and began to brush Axels wet hair away from his face.

Axel stood up, knees shaking slightly. He held onto the wall behind Roxas for support and leaned down, kissing Roxas's passionately. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

He couldn't believe what just happened. It felt ten times better than what he imagined. Axel pulled back and smiled at Roxas.

"wow.. you. Are. Soo sexy!"

Roxas giggled and leaned up, kissing Axel's cheek.

"Oh, I know." Roxas smirked and Axel shook his head, ruffling the blonde spikes.

"You little brat."

--

the two stepped into the living room, both dressed in Axel's clothes.

Sora, Riku and Demyx all looked towards the two. Sora and Demyx wore similar faces of surprise and embarrassment, while Riku just looked smug.

"Looks like I won the bet against Marly."

Sora gasped and looked at Riku, "you bet?"

Riku smirked and nodded, " I bet that within the next week they would have some form of sex.. I don't know what exactly they did, but judging by the _loud ASS MOANS_ that came form Roxas's mouth, I'm guessing they did something."

Roxas blushed and looked down at the ground, " I wasn't _that_ loud."

Axel scoffed and walked towards the door, " _Okay_, and I'm not a natural redhead. Which.. you should know now, that I am. Ain't that right. Roxas."

Roxas blushed and nodded, tracing shapes on the ground with his feet. Sora let out a grossed out whine and covered his ears, " EEEEWWW!"

Demyx rolled his eyes, getting over the initial shock, " So what exactly did you guys do?"

Axel shrugged and stretched, completely not bothered by discussing what just happened, " Gave Rox a blowjob while I jacked myself-"

"EEWWE shut up NOW! I do not want to know what you did with my brother!"

Axel chuckled and looked at his watch. It was about 7 and he wanted Roxas to be able to see Hayner.

"Come on, Hun, you wanna go see Hayner, don't you?"

Roxas nodded and shuffled over to Axel.

"Awe, they are calling each other pet names!"

Riku let out a mocking 'awe' and smirked at the blushing Roxas. The blonde flipped Riku off and followed the chuckling Axel out of the door.

--

Axel dropped Roxas off, promising he'd be back to pick him up at 8. Roxas was surprised to see Olette waiting for him outside.

"Hey 'lette, what's up? Is everything ok? Is he hurt? WHAT-"

Olette chuckled and shushed Roxas, "He's fine, but he was just getting snappy with me, yanno. He does that a lot. Also he was complaining that he was hungry.."

Olette lifted up a McDonalds bag and shook it in Roxas's face.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at Olette. Olette's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

Roxas chuckled and shook his head, "How is it that girls always know?"

Olette squealed and covered her mouth, " What exactly did you guys do?"

Roxas blushed and shrugged, "uuhIgotblwjb."

Olette laughed and rolled her eyes, " I'm sorry Rox, I didn't catch that.."

Roxas blushed harder and looked at the ground, "I.. got a blow job.."

Olette blushed and laughed a little, " So.. what was it like? I mean, was it.. good?"

Roxas scoffed and began to walk into the hospital, "Magnificent!"

Olette giggled and shook her head, following Roxas into the lobby. The two made there way up to Hayner's room. By the time they got to the door, Roxas was the color and Axel's hair. Olette found it enjoyable to ask for the details. Roxas wasn't expecting her to want to know. Since she didn't really have any 'girlfriends', Roxas was the only one she could really have a girl talk with.

Roxas tried to calm himself down, he didn't want to look all flustered when he went into Hayner's room. Roxas didn't want to have to explain anything about what he and Axel did to Hayner, after what happened the other day.

The two entered the room to find Pence eating Hayner's dinner.

"Yo' know Hay, it's rea'y not that bad.."

Hayner scoffed and crossed his arms, " I hate hospital food. You go ahead and eat it, fat ass."

Olette let out a frustrated sigh and shut the door, " Be nice Hayner! I don't even know why Pence bothers to visit you, you're always so mean to him!"

Hayner rolled his eyes and grinned, " He knows I'm just kidding!" Hayner looked over at Pence and smiled, " Right, Pence?"

Pence nodded slowly and smiled, cheeks stuffed with food, " Yeah, 'lette, it's cool!"

Roxas cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, " Good to see you guys, too!"

Hayner looked over at Roxas and grinned, " Hey, Rox! Why's your face so red?"

Roxas's eyes widened and he covered his face, " It's.. uh.. hot outside, yanno!"

Hayner looked at Roxas suspiciously and then his smile fell. He glared a bit and tilted his head, " I know that look.. you feel guilty about something. Spit it out."

Roxas shook his head, " Guilty? Why would I be guilty?"

Roxas thought for a second, did he really have a look? What other reason could he have for being guilty? Roxas internally scratched his head. Well duh, the whole reason why Hayner's in the hospital! There's a good reason to be guilty! Or at least, a good cover up reason. Of course he feels kind of guilty for hiding the fact that him and Axel hit third base,.. or second.. or whatever base they hit, but he doesn't want to tell them, then her would just feel bad.

But then he also feels guilty for putting Hayner in the hospital. He hadn't really thought about it, but it was his fault.

Roxas was snapped out of his thoughts by Hayner clearing his throat, " Well, spill It Rox! Why are you guilty?"

Roxas snorted and waved his arms around, "Look at where you are! This is because my dad shot you! Why shouldn't I feel guilty?"

Hayner sighed and rolled his eyes, " Dude, Don't blame yourself! It's my fault for confessing my love in a text. I mean, how lame is that? But what's even lamer is that fact that I love you. I mean, ewe, why would I love you?"

Roxas laughed and kindly flipped Hayner off, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Hayner cleared his throat and looked at the other two in the room. they both nodded and quickly left the room. Roxas looked around the empty room and gulped. This cant be good.

"Rox, what is the chance of you dumping Axel.. yanno.. for me?"

Roxas's eyes widened and he looked at Hayner. Half of him still loved Hayner, but he loved Axel. He couldn't do this to him. It wouldn't be right. But he couldn't possibly love them both!

Roxas sighed and looked down, "Honestly?"

Hayner rolled his eyes and snorted, "No, I want you to lie!" he replied sarcastically.

Roxas chuckled lightly and looked up, "No chance.. Hayner, I do love you.. but not like that, at least not anymore."

Hayner sighed and brushed his hand through his hair, " Ffft, not anymore. Don't lie to me!"

Roxas's head snapped up and he tilted his head, "I'm not ly-"

Hayner growled and smacked his fist onto the mattress, "The way you look at me, the way you blush when are hands brush against each other, you can't say there is nothing!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying there's nothing, it's just.. to late. I love Axel and I can't leave him for you!"

Hayner groaned and grabbed Roxas's hand. The blondes face immediately reddened.

"LOOK! Come on, Roxas. You've known me almost your whole life. You met him only a few months ago!"

Roxas shook his head, eyes beginning to water. It wasn't supposed to be this confusing! He decided to give up on Hayner a long time ago. It was hard, but he did it! And now, that he was almost over him, this happens! It wasn't fair and Roxas couldn't deal with it.

"Please Hay, this isn't fair."

"Roxas.." Hayner reached forward with his other hand and caressed Roxas's cheek. Roxas could feel a tear forming and tried to blink it away. since when did he become such a pansy. Why couldn't he just push his feelings for Hayner away!?

Roxas let out a shaky sigh. Locking eyes with Hayner. He tried to look away but he couldn't. Hayner sighed and leaned in a little bit. He stopped nearly centimeters from Roxas's face. Roxas knew he was giving his a choice, but it wasn't fair.

Before he knew it, he was leaning into Hayner, touching their lips together in a tender kiss. Hayner sighed into the kiss and pulled Roxas closer to him. Roxas whined slightly wanting so bad to push away, but he didn't want to hurt Hayner. Hayner opened his mouth a little, trying to get Roxas to do the same.

Roxas felt Hayner's tongue touch his lips and lost all control, opening his mouth and allowing Hayner entrance.

--

"Hey 'lette, I decided to come by to check up on the stupid blonde!"

Olette and pence looked up at the red head. They were waiting outside the door to Hayner's hospital room. Pence was biting his nails and looking around nervously. Olette waved and smiled nervously.

"Why are 'we' waiting outside?" Axel tilted his head and reached for the door.

"NO!" Axel looked up surprised at the two. they were staring wide-eyed at Axel.

Axel chuckled and scratched his head, "Should I be worried?"

Olette shook her head, "They are just talking through their issues."

Axel sneered and reached for the door again, " Yeah, well I wanna witness this 'talking'."

Olette shook her head, "Do you not trust your boyfriend?"

Axel chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I trust him, just not the other Blondie."

Olette rolled her eyes and pulled Axel's hand off the door, " Can you just give them some time. Even if they do.. kiss.. Roxas will not leave you. He loves you."

Axel scoffed and put his hands on his hips, " So you're saying its OK for Roxas to cheat on me?!"

Olette's eyes widened and she shook he head frantically, " No, no! I'm just saying, Roxas is smart! He knows what he's doing. He wont do anything stupid!"

Axel took a few steps back and looked at the ground muttering out a quiet, "I'm trusting you Rox, Don't screw it up."

--

Roxas threw his head back and let Hayner start to kiss down his neck. He didn't know how he ending up straddling Hayner in the hospital bed, but all he could think about was how good it felt to finally have Hayner. The lust was screwing with his head, he knew it. But all he wanted was Hayner. He loved him. Hayner was the love of his life. He is and will always be what he wants.

Roxas gripped onto Hayner's hips and began grinding into him, earning a groan form him.

"Mmn ,Roxas"

"Nggh, Ax-"

Roxas's eyes widened and he quickly pushed himself off of Hayner. The lust suddenly gone. All he felt was complete guilt. He could feel his erection and that just added onto the guilt.

"Dammit! Hayner!"

Hayner sat up, face still flustered, His erection clearly noticeable in the hospital gown. His hair was all ruffled and his breathing was fast and heavy.

"Don't.. even.. DENY.. the fact .. that you want me!"

Roxas groaned and threw his head in his hands, " YES! I want you Hayner! And right now, I want you A LOT! But I am with Axel and it's not fair to Axel. And what your doing is not fair to me! I loved you but hid it and moved on. Now, when I finally move on, you do this! Do you realize what your doing?"

Hayner scoffed, " Oh yea, its all my fault isn't?! maybe if you had MANED UP AND TOLD ME EARLIER, WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

Roxas laughed bitterly and threw his hands in the air, " Do NOT blame this on ME!"

--

"It's been almost 20 minutes should we check on them?" Pence spit his fingernail onto the ground and looked up at the two others.

"no I think-"

"- WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

three pairs of eyes shot towards the door. Olette cleared her throat and reached to the door, " it think it's about time we break this up."

Axel nodded and brushed his hand though his hair, "Yeah, it think."

Olette opened the door and the other two shot their heads into the doorway to get a look at the situation.

The two blondes looked quickly to the door, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. Both of them had clearly noticeable erections and their hair was messed up. Their faces were red, but that could have been from the yelling.

Axel cleared his throat and stepped into the room, " Roxas, please tell me nothing happened, and that erection is just cause your happy to see Me.."

Roxas glared over at Hayner and stomped towards Axel, " Oh trust me, I'm happy to see you!"

Axel scoffed but before he could say more was pulled into a fierce kiss. Axel groaned and pushed Roxas off. Now wasn't the right time!

Hayner chuckled spitefully and crossed his arms, " You're an asshole, Roxas!"

Olette sighed and slammed the door, "Can we not do this?!"

Pence gawked at Hayner and Roxas, "Were you guys just doing something, or are those banana's in you pants?"

Axel growled and pushed Roxas off of him, "That's what I want to know!"

Roxas groaned and glared at Hayner, "Can we settle with 'Hayner's a seductive asshole' and let it go?"

Hayner laughed bitterly and Olette rolled her eyes, "For now, can we?"

Olette looked hopefully at Axel and Pence and crossed her arms.

Axel looked at Roxas and the blonde looked back apologetically.

"Hayner kissed me.. and before I knew it.. we were making out-"

"HA! Ok, that makes me feel so much better!"

Roxas glared and crossed his arms, "So if Demyx confessed his love for you and kissed you, you wouldn't kiss him back?"

Axel shrugged, " Honestly, unless I was drunk, no I wouldn't, because I'm going out with you!"

Roxas sneered and shook his head, " Puh-lease!"

Axel groaned and reached for Roxas's hand, " You know what. We just had an amazing time in the shower and I would really hate to ruin it over a stupid fight."

Hayner looked at the two and scratched his head, " What.. did you do in the shower?"

Roxas growled and shook his head, "it doesn't matter!"

Roxas was.. pissed to say the least. He knew what he did was wrong but he was never going to make that mistake again. he wanted to pretend it never happened. Is Axel just hadn't walked in, it would be fine. He would have told him, just at a better time. Having him walk in like that, just making everything fall apart.

Roxas stepped toward Axel and wrapped his arms around him, " They were just old feelings rising up. But they are gone and it won't happen again. everyone makes mistakes. But it won't happen again. you're my boyfriend, I want you."

Axel sighed and wrapped his arms around Roxas, " I guess that's good for now."

The room went silent. The tension in the room was unbearable. Axel cleared his throat, arms still around Roxas's waist. He could feel some wetness on his shoulder and rubbed Roxas's lower back soothingly.

"I think we all need some rest, think some things through. Besides, visiting time is over.." Everyone nodded at Axel. Axel pulled Roxas out and waved at the other three.

Once they closed the door to the room, Roxas pulled Axel down into a quick kiss, " I'm sorry."

Axel nodded and kissed Roxas's nose, " I know, but don't think we are leaving this subject. We are coming back to this at a later date, understand?"

Roxas nodded slowly and kissed Axel's cheek.

--

**WOW, talk about drama.. and a long chapter –headdesk-**

**GGRRRRrrrr! –throwschemisrtybook-**

**I hate studying for exams! I don't really have many to do.. (ionlyhave2) but tomorrow I have my chemistry exam.. and did I ever mention that I HATE CHEMISTRY –headdesk-**

**So I little update, I went to jacon.. Axel wig came out epic and I think I was the second best Axel at the con! But my wig got destroyed in the rain.. but I planned on restyling it anyway XD**

**Anywhores, school is out in two more days.. and I plan on writing.. EVERYDAY!**

**I adopted like 3 other fics from ' papau fruits rox' so I have another 3 fics to update.. oh yay**

**You should go read them.. I just started to update and only have like.. 1 chapter up for 'prep and skater'.. but yea.. link will be in my profile.**

**I am to lazy to read so plz tell me if there are any typos and stuff.. and if anyone is responsible and interested in being a beta for me, plz tell me, cause I could use one XD.**

**also sorry about the Hayner and Roxas thing.. i bet you all are killing yourself screaming 'ROXAS WWWHHYY?!' but i have to admit.. i have a tiny little place in my heart for HaynerxRoxas... when i first started kh2.. i was all for haynerxRoxas.. lol**

**who knows.. maybe they'll end up together.. -evillaugh-**

**jk.. they wont..**

**or will they?**

**naaah.. i would never do that... or MAYBE I WOULD**

**naaah XD**


	20. Break Up or Make Up?

So this chapter was beta'd by my lovely beta: IXMelodiousNocturneIX

And at first i was having an issue with it, cause it was in .WPS and i couldn't open it on word.. and i wanted to yanno.. add authors notes (cuz i know how much you love to read them~ lol) then i realized.. i could upload it to doc manager and edit it from there XD

Also, as you might have noticed, i changed my username.. cause i was tired of having the numbers.. and i wanted a username that no one else has. And.. this username was used on NOTHING ELSE. like, thats now my aim.. and username on pretty much everything.. lolz XD

anyways, here it is.

Disclaimers: i don't own~ kthanxbye

---

They stood in an elevator, Roxas not taking his eyes off the floor. He was.. bothered to say the least. Axel was trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong, but he could tell he was not ok at all.

'_Axel didn't kiss you back, HE DIDN'T KISS YOU BACK!' R_oxas shook his head internally, trying to not think about it, but it wouldn't go away. It was bugging him like a migraine, no matter what you did, or what you take, it wouldn't go away.

Sure, Axel said it was ok for now, but when the blonde had kissed him.. it was like kissing a wall. The redhead didn't close his eyes, or pucker his lips.. he just stood there. Well, it _was _a short kiss, but Roxas was expecting some reaction.

He looked down at their joined hands and almost whined. Roxas was clinging onto his hand, but Axel wasn't even holding on. His hand was held out completely straight. He wasn't holding back!

Roxas sighed and looked up at the redhead. He met those green eyes and saw, not anger, but something else. Roxas didn't make him pissed like he thought, he just hurt him.

Axel gave him a small, fake smile and looked away.

Roxas had gone through a lot over the past few days, and Axel did not want to add 'fight with boyfriend' to the list of things to go wrong. So he was sucking it up, for Roxas's sake. Sure it hurt him, but he could deal with it, for now. Like he told Roxas, they'd deal with it later. And they WILL deal with it later.

Roxas let go of Axels hand to get into the passengers side of the car and the drive home went by in silence. Axel didn't take his eyes off the road and the blonde kept stealing glances at him, hoping his expression would change. His face was a mixture of upset and confusion. He must not of known Roxas was studying him, or he would of made himself look happier.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the apartments they saw a small crowd gathered around Roxas's front door. They both gave each other a curious look and got out of the car, racing over to the door. luckily the crowd was just Marly, Riku and the others, along with Roxas's mom and aunt.

Roxas ran over to his mom and greeted her with a hug. Her and Riku were supporting Sora since he was, for some reason, determined to walk around without his crutches.

"Hey mom, so what's going on?" Ang gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I'm gonna stay with Renee for a while, get things straightened out. The movers will be here tomorrow to put all our bigger things into storage. So take what you want to bring to Riku's, cause that's were you and your brother are staying!"

Roxas tilted his head and looked at Riku, "But you don't have any extra beds.. and I am NOT about to share a bed with you and Sora... who knows what you guys will do when I'm asleep!"

Ang glared at Sora and spoke through gritted teeth, "He will do NOTHING, he is my sweet and innocent young boy!" She looked over at Riku and spoke in a lower voice, "Right, Riku?"

Riku's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his head, "R-right! N-nothing will go on!" he gave a nervous smile and looked at Sora, who was giggling at him.

Marluxia cleared is throat and grinned at Roxas, "We have a couch! Or.. maybe you can stay with Axel, I'm sure he wont mind!"

Roxas shrugged slightly and looked at the ground.

Axel nodded slightly at Marluxia and crossed his arms, completely not in tune with the world around him. He wanted to stop thinking about it, and get back to being happy with Roxas. But he felt like he couldn't trust him.

Demyx tapped Axel lightly on the shoulder and pulled him aside. No one seemed to notice the two walk away from the crowd, except for Roxas. Roxas tried to shrug of the jealousy he felt when he saw those two together. They just seemed to love each other so much, and it bothered Roxas. They were way too comfortable with each other to be 'Just friends', right? Of course he didn't think Axel was cheating on him, but they have to have some feelings for each other…

Once out of earshot of the crowd, Demyx cleared his throat, grabbing Axel's attention.

"What happened?"

Axel shrugged and looked towards his apartment, "Listen, I'm tired. I wanna-"

Demyx groaned and put his hands on his hips, "What happened?!"

Axel sighed and looked over at Roxas, "Roxas kind of cheated on me, ok? Now I'm going to bed!"

Axel tried to make a get away but Demyx grabbed his arm and pulled him back in front of him, "What do you mean 'kind of'? What happened?"

Axel growled and violently pulled his arm away, glaring at Demyx, "I'm going inside!"

Axel stormed into his home and slammed the door. He hated when Demyx tried to force him to talk when he obviously didn't want to!

Axel glanced over at his bedroom but honestly, he wasn't tired. He was never able to sleep when things like this happened, too many things on his mind. He stumbled into the kitchen, eyes falling onto a half filled bottle of liquor that his mom forgot to take.

He knew he shouldn't, last time he did this things turned out bad. But it's not like he's gonna go try to get in Demyx's pants again! He's not that stupid!

During the whole argument he had with his brain, he didn't notice the front door open, and the presence of a certain mullet head standing behind him.

Axel grumbled a small, "Oh, screw it!" to himself and grabbed the liquor. Before he could even touch the bottle to his lips, it was grabbed from his hands. Axel looked over at Demyx confuse yet surprise was also apparent on his face.

"No you don't!"

Axel whined and kicked his foot. Demyx rolled his eyes at Axel's childish behaviour and put the top on the alcohol.

"At least.. You're not doing it alone!" Demyx smirked at Axel. He had something in mind, and Axel was eager to know. Trying to push the idea and Roxas out of his mind, he looked over at Demyx. A small smile spread across his face. His eyes went from glaring to mischievous in a matter of seconds.

"Meaning…?"

Demyx grinned and held up his finger, "Give me a few minutes, I'll be right back!"

--

"GROSS, I hate the banana ones!"

Axel gaped at Demyx and held out his hand, "Than give those little fuckers to me, I could swim in a fucking OCEAN of the banana ones!"

Demyx made a disgusted face and handed them to Axel. Axel grinned and put them down in from of him. He reached next to him and took a long sip of his drink. Demyx had made some mystery drink with the liquor. Axel had no idea what it was, but it tasted like heaven.

The two were sitting in the middle of the living room, on the floor. Both had their legs crossed with a giant pile of candy between them. Axel started to eat the bright yellow candy with a look of pure ecstasy.

"MMMMMmmm, Demyx how could you NOT love them? They are so juicy and.. and .. banana-y."

Demyx scoffed and reached for a red one, "Yeah, artificial banana-y. I prefer the cherry."

Axel giggled and tried to imitate Demyx's voice, "Artificial cherry!"

Demyx snorted at the redheads failed attempt at his voice imitation. Axel stuck out his tongue and took another sip of his drink.

The blonde rolled his eyes and took a sip of his. He was on his first glass, Axel on his third, "Ax, Five drinks is the limit! You're on your third. Might want to slow down!"

Axel pouted and looked at his half empty glass, "But it's soooo yummy!"

Demyx rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time and grinned. He knew he shouldn't be encouraging Axel's drinking, but it did make him happy.. and as long as he was supervised, it was ok. At least, that's what Demyx was telling himself. Demyx looked up at Axel and noticed the look he had a certain look in his eyes. '_Oh god,'_ Demyx fought the urge to groan, _'He's gonna be that type of drunk tonight.'_

Usually Axel was a happy, horny, hyper, and funny type of drunk. But occasionally he would turn into one of those drunks that have rapid mood swings. He'd go from laughing to wailing on you, or from wailing on you to hysterically crying. Demyx did not want to have to deal with a weeping redhead twice in one day. What happened to the 'good ol' days' where they didn't care about the world around them?

Axel growled and finished off his drink, shoving the empty glass at Demyx, signalling for him to refill it. The blonde sighed and poured what was in his glass into Axels.

"You know, Roxas isn't going to be happy that you're drinking."

Axel began hysterically laughing, rocking back and forth, " FFFFffft Roxas? Puh-lease. I am.. o-over him!" The redhead stuttered, covering his mouth and letting out a small hiccup.

Demyx tilted his head and gave Axel an 'orly' look, "You guys didn't break up did you?"

Axel stopped laughing and shook his head, "Of course not! But … I-I'm over him! Over his big blue eyes.. and stupid blonde hair…and how when he blushes.. his lips sort of.. aaaHHHGGGHH! I want Roxas!" Axel whined and slouched, sniffling, trying to hold back his drunken tears.

"He cheated on you..."

Axel shrugged and put his glass down, reaching for a bright green strip of candy heaven, "Sort of…"

The blonde scratched his head and tried to meet Axel's eyes, "How did he 'sort of' cheat on you?"

Axel sighed and began to recite what happened. Demyx listened, trying to understand Axels fast talk. When he got to the end of the 'story' he began to slow down, looking hurt and confused.

"So since we heard yelling we walked in… A-and they were both like.. really hard.. and all out of breath.. and like, red… and sweaty. It was kind of gross to see Hayner like that.. Cause his dick was very much noticeable in his stupid hospital dress. But anyway-"

"Wait… when you walked in the room, they were separated?"

Axel nodded and bit into a candy, "Yeah but-"

"Well.. I mean, I'm not saying it was ok, but obviously he had caught himself.. and pushed Hayner away. That's a good sign!"

Axel shrugged and stuffed the rest of the candy into his mouth. Demyx was obviously trying to talk sense into him. He had no plan to break up with the blonde, but there was no way he could be completely ok with what happened! Most people would probably break up with him.. or at least fight, but Axel didn't want to. He didn't want either him or the blonde to have to go through any more drama.

"But.. he still did it.. I mean, he kissed him and… liked it! It was obvious he liked it!"

Demyx sighed and shook his head, thinking back to last time Axel got drunk over Roxas. How it ended in him trying to get into Demyx's pants.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes. What about when you almost cheated on him with me.. you would have if he hadn't have showed up at the door-"

"Yeah, but we weren't _together _then!"

Demyx shook his head, silencing the redhead, "It doesn't matter, he still felt cheated on. You both dated a few times, cuddled.. you liked each other.. so he still felt cheated on. Besides, he stopped! If Roxas hadn't showed up that one time.. you wouldn't have."

Axel groaned and threw his hands up in the air, "I WAS DRUNK! Why doesn't anyone understand that? And I mean, Roxas has feelings for Hayner! I'm.. scared that he might.. choose him over me."

Demyx sighed, "He's not making a choice. If he was, he would have told you he needed time.. or _something_.. I mean, Roxas isn't like that.. y'know."

Axel sighed and nodded, "I know… lets just not talk about it… I just want to get my mind off of it."

Demyx nodded and began to gather the candy wrappers, "Understandable, what do you want to do-"

Demyx gasp when Axel's hand found his. It wasn't unusual for them to hold hands, but what scared Demyx the most was how Axel slid himself closer to him. Demyx chuckled nervously, pulling his hand back.

"A-axel, if you forgot, I'm taken as well, and I don't think Zexion would-"

"Shh." Axel smirked, bringing his finger to Demyx's lips. A smirk spread across his face.

"I know, what I want to do.."

Demyx shook his head, a small blush on his face. Axel leaned down so his mouth was barely an inch away from Demyx's ear.

"I want you…. to… _order me a pizza!"_

Axel chuckled and pulled back, giving Demyx a huge smile. Demyx immediately calmed down, rolling his eyes at Axel.

"Asshole.."

Axel laughed again, helping Demyx pick up the candy wrappers, "Had you going though, didn't I?"

Demyx grumbled a small 'no' and stood up , bringing the wrappers to the trash. He came back into the room, wiping his hands on his pants, "Alright, what should we do now?"

Axel stretched his arm out, letting out a small groan, "Well, that pizza's not gonna order itself!"

Demyx sighed and went over to the phone, "What money are we using to pay for this?"

"My mom left me $100 before she up and left so.."

Demyx put the phone down and reached into his wallet, "That should be spent on useful things, not pizza… I'll pay this time."

Demyx winked and was rewarded with a goofy grin from Axel.

"So, I'm thinking getting it topped with.. Paopu fruit. Whadda say, Ax?"

"I say, hell yes!" Axel thrust his drink into the air and grinned. Demyx smiled and made the call. When he finished he reclaimed his seat on the ground and rolled his eyes at the tipsy redhead.

"So, you say you could see Hayner's package, now?"

Axel cringed in disgust and shrugged, "Pretty much."

Demyx smirked at his best friend, "So, who would you say would could give Roxas the most in bed, if you know what I mean." Demyx winked at Axel, earning a laugh.

"Ffft, Me! Come. ON. Must you even ask?!"

--

The sun had begun to set, and its bright orange light was shining through Roxas's bedroom window. The blonde sat crossed legged on his bed, quietly listening for any sound coming from Axel's place. He felt like it was wrong to do that, an invasion of his boyfriend's privacy, but he was worried. Who knows what Axel could really be thinking? Roxas glanced down at his phone, hoping that Axel would text him, telling him to come over. He wanted to get this behind him; he had other things to worry about.

His mom told him he had to testify against his dad in court, and he really didn't want to. He loved his dad, and he wanted him to get better, not be stuck in jail. For all his mom cared, he could rot in jail.

Roxas wondered how their love could have died like that. He remembered when he was younger, the way his parents acted. Always hugging and laughing. They loved each other. And now, they despised one another. How could that happen?

"You should start packing up your stuff, Roxas!"

The blonde jumped at his brother's voice. Sora laughed and dropped some empty boxes on the ground.

"Fill 'em up with your crap! We are out of here tomorrow!"

Roxas sighed and hung his head, wanting nothing more than to talk to Axel.

"Rox, it's not like we're moving to… like _Traverse Town_! We're not even leaving these apartments!"

Roxas nodded and smiled at Sora, trying to not let Sora onto the fact that something happened. The blonde stood up and grabbed a box, filling it up with his little nick knacks from on the dresser.

"'atta, boy!" Sora giggled and began to dump his clothes into boxes, not even bothering to fold them. Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled at Sora.

"So, you excited?"

Roxas tilted his head, still filling his box, "For what?"

Sora scoffed and taped close his box, grabbing another one, "For what?! Moving in with Axel, silly!"

Roxas stopped packing and stared wide-eyed at Sora. Sure he knew that's where he was going, but he hadn't really _thought_ about it. He was moving in with his boyfriend. Probably meant sharing a bed, eating dinner together, they were going to be like a married couple! Roxas was almost excited. It made him feel mature. He could take care of himself.

Roxas nodded and smiled at Sora, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Sora laughed and closed up another box, "You're going to be like Axel's little wife! Do his laundry, cook his dinner, get him his beer-"

Roxas threw his pillow over at Sora and laughed, "SHUT UP! I wont be a wife!"

Sora giggled and threw the pillow back at Roxas, "Alright, alright!"

Roxas sighed and closed the box he was packing, reaching on the ground for another one.

"So you guys are okay?"

Roxas swallowed and looked behind him at Sora, nervous that his brother had caught on. He didn't want Sora to worry too much, so Roxas shrugged and tried to act nonchalant, "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

Sora sighed and placed his box down, making his way over to his twin, "You can't fool me. What happened?"

Roxas sighed and scratched the back of his head, still trying to distract himself by filling the box. He opened his bedside drawer and began to empty its contents into the box, "Nothing just, I did something I shouldn't have.. So now Axel is a bit angry."

Sora nodded and wrapped his arm around the blondes shoulder, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Roxas stopped packing and looked at his twin, "Huh?"

Sora rolled his eyes and took the box out of Roxas's hands, placing it on his bed. Roxas tilted his head and began to pull on his earning, "Sora, what are you-"

Sora skipped over to his brother and began to push him out of the room, "Let's. Go. Apologize!"

Roxas began shaking his head and stepped away from Sora's outstretched arms, making him stumbled forward, "I want to give him some time to.. Cool down."

"Ffft. Roxas if I were you I would have apologized a LONG time ago! Come on-"

Roxas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "That's because your inpatient!"

Sora growled and pushed his brother out of their room, "Just tell him that your sorry, it will never happen again and that you love him!"

Roxas blushed and shook his head, though this time his continued making his way to the front, "Sora I can't-"

Sora scoffed and stopped pushing, crossing his arms across his chest, "Why? You love him, right?"

Roxas nodded slowly, "Y-yeah. But we've never actually said it. We just both kind of know it. At least, I'm pretty sure I love him."

Sora gasped and began jumping up and down, "That's perfect! Tell him you love him and he will HAVE to forgive you!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll go apologize."

Sora cheered.

Roxas was sure that if he told Axel he loved him, he would forgive him but that almost felt like cheating. It was like he was using that as a 'get out of jail free' card. He wanted to find a good moment to tell him.

"What are we cheering about?"

Riku rolled his eyes at the twins and threw his arm around the brunet's waist. Riku kissed Sora's cheek and Roxas smiled at the couple. Sora blushed and pointed to the door, grinning at his brother.

"Let's go, Rox!"

Roxas scoffed and put his hands on his hips, " 'let's'? Your not coming!"

Sora giggled and started to follow the blonde out the front door, "Yes I am!"

Roxas groaned to himself and rolled his eyes, "Nosy."

Riku followed behind Sora, curious about what was happening. The three stopped in front of Axel's front door. The couple was patiently waiting for Roxas to open it. The blonde let out a sigh and opened the door, stepping inside. Sora went to follow but was held back by Riku.

"Riku, what-"

Riku chuckled and shook his head, "Give him privacy!"

Sora sighed and was about to go back to his house when he heard a loud gasp escape from the Axel's open door. Sora could recognize it as Roxas and bolted into the redheads home, Riku following behind. The couple stopped and behind Roxas, who seemed to be frozen to the floor. They followed his gaze and saw Axel and Demyx sleep on the couch. Demyx was lying on top of the redhead, both their bodies covered with a blanket. The blanket was covering their entire body, making it difficult to see if they were dressed.

Sora nudged Riku and whined, "Check and see if they're naked!" he whispered harshly to the silverette. Riku grunted and nudged Sora back.

"I don't want to, you!"

Roxas sighed and took a step back, "I guess I deserve that.."

Riku groaned and made his way to the sleeping teens. He wanted to prove the twins theory wrong. There was no way Axel would do that to Roxas.

Riku lifted up the blanket slowly, hoping he wasn't going to have to see anything he didn't want to. Luckily, the two were still dressed.

Letting out a relieved sigh Riku tore the blankets off, the sudden rush of cold waking Demyx up. He let out a small groan and lifted his head. His movement caused Axel to wake up as well. Green eyes met blue as they looked at each other confused for a second.

Demyx chuckled sheepishly and smiled, "Good morning!"

Axel groaned and pushed the blonde off, earning a whine form the boy, "Off, you weigh a ton!"

Riku stepped back and gave the twins a smug look, "See, they didn't do anything!"

Roxas nodded and suddenly felt nervous. Everyone was here. He was expecting Axel to be alone, but with an audience it would be more difficult.

"Y-You guys thought we-? No no!" Demyx laughed nervously and shook his head, "We were just um… sleeping."

Axel rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "No, we were baking a cake!" he replied sarcastically, earning a pout from Demyx. Sora decided it was time to get the ball moving a pushed Roxas towards the sitting redhead.

"Do what you came here to do!"

Roxas pushed Sora's arms off of him and sighed. He didn't want it to be like this, all forced. He did something really horrible and he shouldn't have to be forced to apologize by his brother. Axel looked up at the blonde slightly unamused, knowing exactly what Sora wanted him to do.

After talking to Demyx over Pizza, Axel had decided then when Roxas decided to apologize, he was going to give him another chance, since Roxas had done the same for him.

Roxas blushed and looked around to room, "A-Axel.. I-I.. W-Well.. nnngh." Roxas groaned and hung his head. He couldn't even think how to begin. Axel slowly stood up, grabbing Roxas's wrist.

"You assholes are nosy!" he muttered to everyone in the living room, a small smirk in place. Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He completely agreed with Axel.

Axel dragged the blonde into his bedroom and shut the door. He let go of Roxas's wrist and went over to his bed, sitting down, "Lets talk."

Roxas nodded and followed Axel to the bed, sitting down next to him.

"Roxas, I understand your confused about Hayner.. but you have to make a choice. I don't want to be with you if I am constantly going to have to worry about you deciding you like Hayner more and would rather be with him. I know-"

"Axel, I don't want to be with Hayner. What happened before that.. that was just spur of the moment."

Axel sighed and shook his head, "But how many other 'spur of the moments' will there be?"

"NONE!" Roxas reached forward and grabbed Axel's hand, "He's… he's my best friend. I love him.. like you love.. Demyx! What happened was a complete mistake! Please trust me when I say, it will never happen again!"

Axel sighed and caressed Roxas's hand with his thumb, "I forgive you.. but I don't know if I can trust you alone with him.."

Roxas nodded and looked at the ground, "I guess that's understandable."

Axel chuckled and brought Roxas's hand up to his lips, leaving a small kiss, "Yeah, you bet it is!"

Roxas blushed at the small gesture and smiled at his boyfriend, "So, that's it?"

Axel nodded and shrugged, "I figured since you let my first mistake slide, I'd let yours. But if something like this happens again there will be hell to pay for both you and your stupid asshole friend!"

Roxas laughed and shook his head, "Is there still not hell for him to pay now?"

Axel shrugged and laid back on his bed, "I guess for now, I'll let him off with only a small beating." Axel smirked.

Roxas giggled and leaned over his boyfriend, "That's very generous of you!"

Axel laughed and brought his hand up, tangling them in Roxas's blonde locks.

"So, rumour has it, you're moving in with your boyfriend."

Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel, "You ok with that, I mean, us living together for a while?"

Axel grinned, giving his boyfriend a poke in the side, "Of course. But no kids yet, we'll have to put you on the pill."

Roxas laughed and put a hand on his stomach, "But I'm already pregnant!"

Axel let out a chuckled and sat up, "No way, blow jobs get you pregnant nowadays?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head, "We're lame."

Axel scoffed and stood up, making his way to the door, "Speak for yourself."

--

ok, i have been reeally unproductive when it comes to writing, and i'm sorry. hopefully i can spit the next chapter out sooner~

ALSO, i just recently got back from a con and if your interested in seeing pics of me and my Roxas (I was Axel), then check out my dA : -in-my-pocket. deviant art. com (without spaces)

or my Roxas's dA(she has more of the pics XD) www. Gothicninja12 .devaint art .com

ALSO, i have rewritten up to chapter.. uh 5 now i think. If you feel like checking it out. just added alot more details and stuff... XD

uuhh.. ooh and heres a mini contest: if you can figure out what candy Axel and Demyx are eating.. you.. uuh.. get.. Me saying how awesome you are in the next chapter.. lul.. (i was gonna say short little oneshot.. but, lets be honest, im too lazy XD)


	21. A Test

Hey my muffins~

Long time no chapter, eh?

I actually finished this a little over a month ago and sent it to my beta… but she seems to be missing so until I hear from her I present you with the UN BETA'D version of this chapter.

Disclaimer: you know how it works… I don't own kh C:

------

"You got the job."

Axel tilted his head, eyes wide. He got the job? He didn't even finish filling out the application! How does he have the job?!

When he dragged Roxas to the mall with him, he wasn't even thinking of trying to get a job! But as the couple passed a punk looking store, there was a sign requesting help, and Roxas thought it would be a good idea for Axel to grab an application. Now, here he was, and not even a minute after requesting an application, he has already been giving a job! Was this lady on crack?

"I-uh.. what?" Axel was still at a loss for words. With his mouth open slightly, he let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Well, you look like a responsible young man."

Axel nearly began to laugh at the statement. Most adults who look at him think he is the most irresponsible kid on earth. Flame red spiked hair. Piercing's.. Tattoos.. why in the world does this chick think he's responsible?

"So, I have the job?"

The woman nodded and shook Axel's hand, a huge grin on her face, "You are the kind of kid I like. You express yourself, I like it! My name is Marisa, and that's what I want you to call me."

Axel let out a sigh and smiled back, "My name is Axel. When do I-"

"AXEL! Love it! Ha! You can start next week, Wednesday, three o'clock. Sound good?"

Axel nodded slowly and adjusted his shoulder bag, still wearing a huge grin, "Y-yes, of course! I-I'll see you then!"

Marisa handed Axel his application and motioned for him to leave, "Make sure you bring that back to me, so I have your information! Then we're good to go! See you next week!"

--

Axel stepped out of the store, still in shock. What a weird boss but hell, he got a job!

"Did you fin-"

Roxas stopped talking and looked down at Axel's hand, spying the application.

"Axel, I told you to fill it out right at the desk and give it to her! Why did-"

Axel chuckled and throw a hand over Roxas's mouth, silencing him, "Cool it, _mother_. I got the job."

Roxas pulled the hand away and glared at Axel, "Don't tell me to cool it, I'm just trying-… Wait, you got the job?"

Axel nodded and grabbed his boyfriends hand, making his way to the benches.

"How did you just-"

Axel shrugged and chuckled, pulling Roxas into the seat next to him, "That was my same reaction. She looked at me and told me I got the job, before I even began to fill out the application!"

Roxas sighed and leaned into Axel, crossing his arms, "At least we did _something_ productive. God, I can't believe you convinced me to skip school. I feel like a felon."

Axel snorted and ruffled the blonde's head, earning a grunt from the smaller of the two.

"Hey, you deserve a day off for emotional recovery. Just like Sora get's to take off for physical recovery!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. He knew he had a legitimate reason to take off, but he didn't really need to. He was at a perfectly good mental state and could have handled going to school. Though, he wasn't sure about Axel. Even though he acted fine, a lot had happened to cause him emotional pain and Roxas was worried he might have some sort of break down.

Roxas wouldn't have been worried, if it weren't for Demyx saying anything. All morning while Axel was in the shower, all Demyx did was rant about how worried he was, and how he didn't want Axel to have another nervous breakdown.

Apparently, he had one a few years ago, Demyx didn't get into details, but it had landed the redhead in the hospital, and Roxas didn't want to see that happen to him.

Roxas was broken out of his thoughts by a clonk on his head. The 'clonk' happened to be Axel, drumming his fingers on Roxas's head.

"Stop worrying!"

The blonde chuckled a little bit, partly surprised that his boyfriend knew he was worrying. Roxas blushed when he felt Axel rest his chin on his head. The redhead let out a deep sigh and wrapped his amrs around Roxas.

"You excited about moving in with me?"

Roxas let out a sound and snuggled closer to Axel. Axel could feel a smile forming on his face. He still got the butterflies in his stomach when Roxas snuggled into him. Having the blonde in his arms made him the happiest person ever. He forgot all his worries, and just focused on his little blonde.

Axel was broken from his happy thoughts when he felt Roxas begin to pull back. Letting out a sound of refusal, Axel pulled him back, only to have Roxas pull away again.

"Something wrong, Rox?"

Roxas shook his head, "No it's just, those girls are looking at us funny..."

Axel looked up to find a small group of girls huddled outside of a store, giggling at the sight of the boys cuddling.

Axel pulled Roxas closer and grinned, "I say we give 'em a show, eh?" Axel began to nuzzle into Roxas' neck, earning a slight gasp from the blonde. With a grin of pride Axel began to leave small kisses on his neck, just below his ear.

Roxas laughed nervously and tried to pull back, "N-no! Axel! We're in a mall!"

Axel chuckled and let go of Roxas, "Oh, come on! Have some fun!"

Roxas crossed his arms, face getting red, "Fine!"

Roxas leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Axel's lips, earning a laugh from the redhead, "What, are we in first grade, Rox?"

The girls in the corner began to giggle louder, one even pulling out her phone.

Roxas glanced over and shook his head, "No way. Now they have out cameras! I'm not about to end up on some porn site!"

Axel laughed and stood up, grabbing Roxas's hand, "Porn site? Unless you were planning on fucking me in the middle of the mall, I doubt we would find ourselves on a porn site."

Roxas blushed harder and looked at the ground, standing up to let Axel guide him outside, "W-well.. youtube then."

Axel rolled his eyes and pulled Roxas to the parking lot.

--

"Are you guys gonna share a bed, or should we take apart the bunk?"

Riku let out a laugh and shrugged, glancing at Sora.

"It's Sora's choice. I personally would _love_ to share a bed with him." Riku sent a smirk Sora's way, receiving a blush in return.

Marluxia and Ang were currently standing in the middle of the living room, trying to figure out what was being taken to where. Riku was sitting on the couch, exhausted form carrying tons of heavy boxes out to the truck. Sora, still to hurt to actually carry much, was exhausted from just _watching_ Riku carry the stuff. You never know the amount of things you own until you have to actually _empty_ your house.

"Riku, watch what you say in front of his mom!" Riku's brother let out an exaggerated sigh, sending a nervous glance towards Sora's mom. "Don't worry Ang, they won't be doing _anything_ in my house!"

Riku coughed, hiding a smirk, "_Not when your HOME."_

Sora punched Riku's arm, thanking some unknown power that Marly and his mom didn't hear Riku's muttered comment.

Before the awkward conversation could continue, Demyx and Zexion trecked into the apartment, sweat trailing down their face, "Hey! You could of TOLD us you were resting!"

Demyx pouted and plopped himself on the floor, not even having enough energy to make his way to the couch. Zexion shook his head and sat next to him, letting his head fall on Dems' shoulder. Normally any form of PDA wasn't his thing, even as simple at resting his head, but at this point his body was so tired he didn't even care.

Demyx smiled at the gesture and kissed Zexion's forehead. Then he let out a disgusted whine, "Gross! Sweat!"

A few chuckles went through the room, then it quieted down, leaving the room with sighs and pained grunts.

"Boys, we need to get this down before dark!"

Demyx whined and crossed his arms, glaring at the floor, "I think the rest should be left for Axel and Roxas! Where are the two slackers anyway?!"

Before anyone could answer, Riku let out a chuckle, "Speak of the devil's! Good, now you can take over!"

Demyx turned to face the doorway. Axel and Roxas were standing hand in hand, smirking at the tuckered out group.

"Well then, what's left?"

Axel looked around the room, everything was boxed up, save for the couch and coffee table. It looked like the desk and TV were already in the truck.

"Well…" Ang started nervously. After the first meeting with Axel at the hospital, she wasn't too keen on speaking to him. Axel wasn't too keen on speaking to her either, but to keep the peace, and for Roxas' sake, he smiled at her. Giving her the courage to continue.

"S-See, the boys got everything else. Besides the couch and the table, everything else in here is to go either to your place, or Marluxia's. Obviously the boxes marked Roxas go with you, while Sora's go with Riku." She nodded towards the pile of about ten boxes stacked in the corner.

"When all the stuff is done, you guys can head home and clean yourselves up, school is tomorrow. I'll sweep and grab the last little things that might be left."

Roxas smiled at his mom, glad to see she was trying hard to be responsible.

"Oh, well actually, Roxas and Sora need to talk to the lawyer, decide what's going on. I called up Xigbar to come and help Ax get the last of the stuff. He should be here…" Marly looked down at his watch and sighed, "Thirty minutes ago."

"Thirty minutes, as if! I am on time, like always." Xigbar pushed Axel and Roxas out of the door way and grinned. Marly rolled his eyes and signaled for Roxas and Sora to follow him. Ang followed behind as they made their way to the pink haired mans' apartment.

--

"Roxas, Sora. My name is Jeremiah Crivage. I will be your lawyer, it's nice to meet you." Jeremiah smiled at the boys and held out his hand. The lawyer was wearing a casual looking suit. He had green eyes, almost matching Axels, and a dark pink hair, reaching all the way to his middle back. With a grin he sat down, signaling for the boys to sit across from him. The four, Jer, Sora, Roxas, and Ang, were all sitting at Marluxia's kitchen table.

"Let's get right to business." Jeremiah grinned, seeming all together too happy. The happiness made Sora feel comfortable, while it made Roxas feel completely nervous.

"Alright, pretty much I need you three to each write down, on separate sheets of paper, what exactly was done to you when your father was around. Give as many details as you can." Suddenly getting very serious, he gave each one of them a pen and paper.

For Sora it all came easy. Since he was mostly ignored he just had to write about what he saw happening to those around him. Ang, was pretty much never home, so she didn't always see what happened, but she knew what was happening.

Roxas, on the other hand, was having a hard time. Sure he disliked his father, but doing this made him feel... wrong. He didn't want to 'turn his father in'. And he certently didn't want to get his dad in trouble. He tried to think of the good things.. but none came.

The lawyer cleared his throat and everyone looked at Roxas. Roxas looked up, noticing that both his mom and Sora had finished and given their papers to Jeremiah.

"Roxas, it would be very helpful to your case if you would write something, since you are the main victim. It will be hard to press charges if-"

"NO! I.. don't want him to go to jail!"

Sora and Ang both gave Roxas confused looks, "What do you mean, Rox? This man, our so called '_father'_, beat you and tried to SHOOT you!"

"H-he…couldn't help it. He was drunk!"

"Rox! You used to tell me how badly you wanted him DEAD!"

Roxas looked down at his blank paper and sighed, "Well, that was right after he would beat me. Of course what I was saying was a little exaggerated!"

Before Sora had a chance to speak, Jer held up his hand, "I've dealt with this situation before. Generaly though it's with girls. See, when if comes to abusive father's girls tend to cling to their mothers and always forgive their fathers, while boys generally will protect their mothers then do whatever they can to make their fathers… 'pay'. It's rare to see such a mixture, but it's not a first."

He cleared his throat and looked directly at Roxas, "What do you want to happen to your father?"

Roxas looked up and sratched the back of his head, "Um.. I just want him to stop drinking. If he stops…I think he'll be fine."

"When was the last time you saw him sober?"

"I-I can't remember."

"Would it help if you were able to talk to him…while he was sober?"

Roxas thought for a second, quickly coming to a conclusion, he nodded.

"Well, I'll talk to the rehab your dad is currently being held at and we'll make an appointment. It looks like till then, this is all I can do."

With that, he gathered up his things and made his way to the door.

--

"So, you banging him yet?" Xigbar grinned as he dropped the last of Roxas' boxes in the Axel's living room.

"I believe that's none of your business." Axel smirked over at his friend. With a sigh he sat himself on the couch, soon followed by Xigbar.

"Oh As IF! Come on! Ever since Mr. Bossman fired you, I've been missin' out on your life! Ya gotta fill me in!"

Axel sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, I gave him a blow job… once."

Xigbar laughed and patted Axel on the shoulder, "'Atta boy! I knew you had gotten somewhere with him. This whole situation is the perfect time to get him in bed though."

Axel gave Xigbar a curious look, "What.. how did.."

"Dem told me everything. With Roxas going through such trama… he'll want his mind off of it. All you gotta do is get 'im horny! Trust me, at the state of mind he's in, he'll do _anything._"

Axel looked down at his feet, letting Xigbar's words roll around.

--

"Honey, I'll see you tomorrow after school." Ang smiled and gave Roxas a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you."

And just like that, she made her way back into their emptied apartment, ready to sweep up all the dust bunnies that made the floor their playground.

Roxas walked over to Axel's, noticing the door was left a crack open. He could hear voices, and even though he knew that he shouldn't, he kept quiet. He was eavesdropping and it felt wrong. But no one could blame him for being nosy.

"… _he'll want his mind off of it. All you gotta do is get 'im horny! Trust me, at the state of mind he's in, he'll do anything."_

Roxas held in his growl and looked through the crack. Xigbar was sitting on the couch, grinning at Axel. Roxas looked at his boyfriend. Axel was staring at the ground, looking like he was thinking. Roxas was about to barge in there, and cause, once again, another fight. But stopped when he heard Axel scoff.

"_Xig, do you really think I'm gonna take advantage of his mental state like that? You obviously don't know me. I'm not in this relationship for sex. I really… care about Roxas."_

Roxas felt a smile stretch across his face. How could he have _ever_ been mad at Axel? He… was quite possibly the sweetest guy ever. At least right now, that was all Roxas could think. With a smile he opened the door. Not missing a beat he darted over to Axel. Both men jumped at Roxas's entrance, not expecting him to be done with the lawyer.

Axel stood up and smiled, ruffling Roxas's hair. Roxas was still just staring at Axel. To anyone else, it may seem like Roxas was overreacting, but after everything that has happened, that might just have been the best thing he heard all day.

With a chuckle, Xigbar stood, "Ima go chill with Dem. Give you guys some alone time. Think about what I said, Ax."

Axel glared up at Xigbar and flipped him off, earning a chuckle from Xigbar. Not that Axel was really mad, but he did feel insulted that Xigbar would think he would do that to Roxas.

Axel looked down at his boyfriend to see Roxas was just… smiling at him. Axel tilted his head and laughed, "Rox, You ok?"

Before Axel could say more, Roxas pulled him down, crushing his lips against his in a passionate kiss. Axel was surprised at the sudden act, but had no problem kissing back. Wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist, he deepened the kiss. Tongues dancing, Roxas began to push Axel towards the couch, making sure not to break the contact between their lips.

Axel barely noticed the fact that he was stepping backwards, so was surprised when the couch stopped his foot. With a small grunt, which was hidden by the kiss, Axel fell landing on the couch. The kiss was broken from the sudden fall, but quickly continued when Roxas made himself comfortable on Axel's lap.

Straddling him, Roxas began to kiss down Axel's neck, earning small gasps of pleasure from Axel.

Liking the sounds he was hearing, Roxas began to make his way up to Axel's ear. Axel's breath was getting faster, slight moans becoming apparent. With a smirk, Roxas began to nibble on the redheads earlobe, making Axel let out a moan, something Roxas almost wasn't expecting. With a chuckle, Roxas began to kiss and suck the spot right under Axel's ear, speaking in a throaty whisper between kisses.

"Looks… like… I found… one of… your sweet spots."

With another chuckle Roxas let his tongue dart out, playing with Axel's ear piercing.

Axel could barely control the moans that were leaking from his lips. He had no idea what brought on Roxas, but at this point he didn't care. He just wanted more.

Roxas could feel Axel's member begin to harden, along with his own. Bringing the earring into his teeth, he pushed his hips down against Axel, letting out a moan of his own.

Axel moaned as well, liking the sound of his boyfriend. Hearing the moan right next to his ear turned him on, and he began to bring his hips up, meeting Roxas' own.

"Nnngh… Axeeeel. I say, we take this to _our_ bedroom. Hm?"

Axel was about to get up, wanting nothing more then to continue in bed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would be doing exactly what he promised himself, not moments ago, he wouldn't do.

_But Roxas started it. He obviously wants it._

Axel internally shook his head, he couldn't. He had to make sure Roxas knew what he was getting into.

Roxas stopped his teasing and sat up slightly, noticing Axel's sudden silence. Out of breath he looked down at Axel, hands finding their way to his bony cheeks and running their way down his jaw line.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Axel broke from his thoughts and caught Roxas's hand with his own, intertwining their fingers. He left small kisses on them and smiled.

"Rox, if we go to the bedroom… I might not be able to control myself. And I don't think… right now is the best time for us to… go all the way."

Roxas smiled and leaned down, giving Axel a slow kiss. Axel kissed back, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of Roxas. Pulling back, Roxas squeezed Axels hand, caressing his face with his free hand.

"Did you know, your are the BEST boyfriend in the WHOLE wide world!"

Axel chuckled at Roxas and shook his head, "What makes you say that?"

Roxas kissed Axel's cheek, "Because you could have… to put it bluntly, fucked me into your mattress just now. But instead of thinking with your dick, you thought about my feelings."

Axel pulled back slightly, internally laughing at Roxas' straightforward explanation.

"W-Wait a second. You were… testing me, weren't you?"

Roxas smirked, and hid his face in Axel's neck. Axel laughed and brought his hand up, gently rubbing up and down Roxas's back.

"You little sneak!"

Roxas giggled and pulled himself out of his hiding spot. There was a look of triumph plastered across his face.

"I even found your weak spot! I've gotta say, I'm rather proud of myself."

Axel rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch, "So, let's say I did 'think with my dick' would you have let me 'fuck you into my mattress'?"

Roxas blushed and looked down, "Well, judging by my evident… problem. Probably."

Axel shook his head and let his hands rest on Roxas's hips, "Well, at least I get to brag to Demyx about how _close_ I got to having the _sexiest_ little blonde in the world under the sheets."

Axel smirked and shifted slightly, purposely rubbing against Roxas's still obvious arousal. Roxas blushed and smirked back, grinding down and making Axel's face flush. Leaning down Roxas let his breathe tickle Axel's ear, quickly turning Axel on.

"There are ways we can get rid of our issues… without sex."

--

"Hayner, I still can't believe you got mad at Roxas for being gay… then practically molested-"

"PENCE! Please, I don't wanna talk about it. MAN!"

Hayner sat up and pulled the IV stand towards him, making a move to stand up. Pence and Olette both covered their eyes, not wanting to see what was under his gown.

"Pence! Pass me boxers. I'm rather tired of going Britney Spears on everyone."

Pence nodded and blindly reached for Hayner's bag. Hayner growled and cleared his thoat, "Pence, I'm covered for the time being! You can open you eyes!"

Pence jumped and opened his eyes, quickly finding boxers and handing them to Hayner.

"Hayner! Please do not take out your anger on Pence!"

Hayner pulled on his boxers and looked around the room. He knew he was being an asshole, but he was pissed. He knew he shouldn't be taking it out on his friends. Even after he did what he did to Roxas, these two didn't leave. He just wished Roxas would stop by.

"I.. guess your right Olette. But, I just… wish I had made my move a long time ago.. before Axel came into the picture."

"Well that's your fault isn't it!"

The three jumped at hearing a voice from the doorway. It was a voice none of them were expecting to hear.

"Seifer?"

The man chuckled from the doorway. He stepped inside and shut the door, giving all three of the friends a nod.

"What? I can't pay my favorite chicken wuss a visit?"

Olette cleared her throat, looking at Seifer with disbelief.

"A-are those.. _flowers?!_"

Seifer blushed, which was uncharacteristic of him, and hid them behind his back. It wasn't an actually bouquet. Looking at the flowers you could tell they were swiped from some old ladies front garden.

"Fuu suggested it." Seifer mumbled, setting some books down on the bedside table.

"Fuu?" Pence looked surprised, as did the other two.

"Yes, chicken wuss, Fuu! She might not talk much, but she _knows_ how to be thoughtful!"

Hayner tried to hide a smile, secretly glad he decided to put on his boxers when he did. It's one thing to flash your friends… but you don't wanna flash you long time enemy.

"When I heard you got shot, I wanted to make sure you didn't… die. Us twilight high guys gotta stick together! Besides, if your dead… who the hell would I struggle with. You're the one person I actually break a sweat with."

Hayner shrugged, trying not to act so flattered. Truth was, he was actually happy that Seifer showed up. It was weird, but the action definitely made him feel better. Looking at him usually just pissed him off, but right now he wasn't too bothered by him.

"A-also.. I wanted to drop off your homework, since your _friends_ didn't bother too." With a smirk he patted the books.

"I should be heading back though, people to beat up, lunch money to steal." When no one else let out a laugh he chuckled nervously.

"I-it was a joke, I don't really steal lunch money."

Hayner nodded and scratched his head, "Yeah, sorry. The meds have me out of it."

Seifer chuckled and waved, walking out of the room. After a minute of silence Olette cleared her throat.

"Well, that was… odd."

"Yeeeah."

Hayner shrugged and stood up, using the IV stand as support.

"Hayner you shouldn't be-"

Hayner waved a hand at Olette, silencing her.

"I wanna go get some Cheetos."

--

Review~

TWO THINGS

One, I started a new fic and I am really excited about it. This one will be updated quite regularly because my Girlfriend is like.. always forcing me to update D: lol

SO, yeah. It's called 'I'm with the Band' Akuroku. Side of –gasp- RikuKairi. I know what you fangirls are thinking "Gross, hetro" but… it just fits the plot. As much as I would love to make it RikuSora… chances are… that's not gonna work But mind you, that is a UBER side pairing.

SECOND THING: If you follow me on dA (and if you don't you should xD I cosplay Axel~) This weekend there is another photoshoot with some professional photographers. So in a few weeks be ready for some new amazing akuroku pics~~

Here's something I bet you missed

Axel: Yo

Me: I Finally unchained them from my closet. They started to eat my clothes.

Demyx: THEY SMELLED LIKE FOOD.

Axel: They smelled more like shit.. probably cause you're the one who wears them

Me: -facepalm- Heh heh.. he's a little angry.

Demyx: Yeah.. so I swallowed that T-shirt you liked..

Me: WHAT?!

Demyx: You might have to wait a whole night and a day to get it back

Me:…gross.

Axel: Are we missing someone?

-muffledscreams-

Me: Shit… Roxas is still in the closet. I guess it's time for him to come out

Axel: Heh.. it's funny cause… he's gay.

Me:… yea ¬_¬


End file.
